


Turning Heads

by Stiles_Hale_38



Series: Turning [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animals, BAMF Stiles, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Cheifs, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Underage Stuff ;), Protective Derek, Sharing a Bed, Tiger Stiles, Training, Underage Kissing, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Turning Year<br/>Book 2 in Turning Series</p><p>Stiles and Derek finally started to settle down in their new home when things started to shake up. Challenges arrived, and they had to make big decisions. </p><p>Stiles is offered an amazing opportunity, and better yet, Derek can come to, but will he chose to leave everything he has behind him for this special task? </p><p>Derek and Stiles' relationship faces strains, and soon disaster strikes. Will they ever be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Super pumped for the second book in the Turning series, which so many of you requested. It's awesome that you guys loved Turning Year so much, and I hope you enjoy Turning Heads a lot too. I have many ideas, but if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to share them, I'm always open to new things! Let me know what you think of this first chapter! :)

Life had been good, better than expected, but it was one of those times where life was so good, you expected a disaster to strike. 

The large mansion had been completed, just in time for Stiles' fifteenth birthday, the perfect gift, though Stiles had already said that being with Derek was enough for him. 

When everything was settled down, Derek and Stiles sort of became a celebrity. Everyone wanted to talk to them, or at least steal a glance at the strong power couple that was Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. 

Now that Stiles had gotten his animal, he was transferred to a different school, with different classes. In this school, they were taught the basic things everyone under the age of eighteen was taught, language, where you learn the other languages of the other villages and clans, science, where you learned more about the earth and animals, math, which the chiefs thought was important, though no other kid thought so, and social studies, where you learned about all of the other clans.

They also took other classes that were specific to anyone over the age of fourteen. A training class, to strengthen you, as you were now more valuable to the village, and a class that you were put in based on your animal, and it's "family." Stiles was with the cats. 

You also got to participate in any sport or extra curricular class you wanted to, Stiles was in lacrosse. 

This year, Stiles had the same classes, along with a new one. Fifteen year olds were expected to start thinking about the future, seriously thinking about it. In the tribe, everyone had a special job, now they had to think about what they would be. 

The problem was, Stiles had no clue. He didn't want to be something simple like a farmer or teacher, he wanted something thrilling, though he had already ruled out soldier, his dad's position before he retired. He had seen the way his dad would look when he came home, all his new frown lines and injuries, he didn't want to put himself, his dad, or Derek through that. 

Stiles just wrapped up lacrosse practice, his last class of the day, and headed to the locker room. He quickly took off all his pads, and stripped his sweaty clothes. He hoped in the shower, washing his body fast, the faster he was, the sooner he would get to see Derek.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, Stiles walked back to his locker and changed into fresh clothes. 

Hair still dripping wet, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room to meet Derek, who walked him home everyday, well, to their home.

Once Stiles opened the doors, he didn't have to look for long before he spotted Derek, leaning against one of the trees. 

Derek looked up, sensing Stiles, and smiled, walking to him. 

"Hey." Derek said, pecking him on the lips.

"Hi." Stiles said, even though they had kissed before, he still couldn't help that his heart hammered every time Derek was near him, let alone kissing him. 

It was now much easier in Stiles' opinion to kiss Derek. He had grown a lot over the past year, and had out on more weight, though he was still skinny. He seemed to have filled out a little more, limbs not as long, though they still flaked around. His eyes were no longer super big, and his nose wasn't as pudgy. Now, he was only a few inches shorter than Derek. 

"How was school?" Derek asked, as they began their trek to the house.

"Good."

"Learn anything?" 

"One thing, apparently, tiger's lick their wounds to help heal them." 

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. Well if I ever get a paper cut, I'll let you know." He winked.

"Yeah right, it would heal before I even go there." Stiles smiled.

"Any interesting stories?"

"Not today."

"Well that's a shocker, you always have something to tell me." Derek said. 

"Actually, there was this one girl, she was in the cafeteria carrying her food, and I guess wasn't paying attention. She walked into someone and spilled her food all over the girl."

"Yikes." 

"Want to know the worst part?" Stiles asked. "It was spaghetti day."

"Ooh." Derek winced. "And what did the girl do?"

"She yelled, told the other chick that she was wearing a new shirt. I swear I heard her hiss like a snake, but a teacher came before she could do anything."

"I guess that's good."

"No! It would have been fun to see a fight!" 

Derek laughed, and opened up the door to their home. The once falling apart house was now gorgeous. 

The grand staircase had been repaired, and Derek no longer worried about Stiles falling through. 

In the bigger bedroom, the walls were painted a light gray, and a leather L-shaped couch sat in the middle of the room. A TV hanging on the wall entertained both of the boys, and the large fireplace below it kept them warm. 

The smaller living room was turned into a game room, with light brown walls and a pool table sitting in the middle, with another fireplace and two black comfy leather chairs that Stiles liked to sit and read in. 

The kitchen had been remodeled almost entirely, with the same brown walls as the game room and dark wood cabinets, along with stainless steel appliances. 

They also discovered two more bedrooms downstairs, one on each side of the staircase, which they just thought had been closets. They had decided to split the bedrooms, one for Derek, and one for Stiles. One bedroom had been turned into a weight room, which was Derek's choice, and the other was a theater room, where Stiles would watch movies and play video games. 

Upstairs, all of the bedrooms were unused except for one, and they were decorated simply, only used when Stiles' father came for a visit. 

The bathrooms were all a light gray, while one bedroom had brown walls, a blue bedspread, and white furniture. The other was similar, with light gray walls, a navy blue bedspread, and white furniture. 

The master bedroom, Stiles and Derek's room, was entirely different. 

It had dark red walls, and rich mahogany wood furniture. The bed was huge, and Stiles had opted to get rid of the bed frame once he saw the huge one with posts, which they had now. The bedspread was white and red, and opposite of the bed was a couch facing the bed with black curtains behind it. 

The master bathroom was painted the same brown as was used in the rest of the house, and had mahogany cabinets and a large mirror with two sinks. There was also a huge luxury bathtub, and two large showers that could be split off with a mirrored sliding wall. 

They also discovered two doors in their room, one was a huge walk in closet with tons of storage and a white couch in the middle of the closet. 

The other door lead to another staircase. Stiles was skeptical to go up there, this was a perfect scene for a horror movie, but with a small shove from Derek, they both went up to find a massive library. After a ton of dusting, the place looked beautiful. Both Derek and Stiles had found themselves spending lots of time in there, always finding new books.

For now though, they headed to the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" Derek asked. 

"Chicken and curly fries." Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes, it was insane how many curly fries this kid could eat.

"Alright, start the oven while I grab the stuff." Stiles did as Derek said, and in a little while, dinner was served.

They sat at the table, Derek taking his usual spot at the end, with Stiles to the right of him.

"So what'd you do all day?" Stiles asked. 

"Same ole, same ole."

"Do you even like your job?" Stiles asked, smirking.

"Yes I do, it just seems like we haven't gotten anything interesting recently." 

Derek soon picked up a job as a territory officer, searching the perimeter and keeping anyone out. He also got to follow and track animals he thought were suspicious, along with take orders from the chiefs. It was a very important job, but recently it hadn't been thrilling, as no one bad tried to cross the territory.

They finished their dinner and started to wash the dishes. Stiles had just splashed Derek "accidentally," when then was a knock on the door. 

Derek glared at Stiles and wiped his face on a towel before going to answer the door, Stiles right behind him.

"Chief Michael, hey." Stiles said, once Derek opened the door.

The tall chief removed his hold."Hello Stiles, mind if I come in?"

"Of course." Stiles led Michael to the big living room with the comfy couch, where a fire was already burning as it was very cold outside.

"How have your classes been?"

"Good." Stiles was curious as to why Michael was asking about his classes. He haven't seen the chief since him and Derek had settled down, it was like before when Stiles didn't even know the chief, well, personally that is. 

"And have you decided what career you would want to try? I know you have been learning about many in school."

Derek looked to Stiles as well, he hadn't been given an answer either. 

"Um, no. Not exactly. I've thought about some, but none really stick out. I mean, I know not everyone enjoys their jobs, and that I have to have one, I just sort of want something I'll like." 

"I see. Have you considered being a soldier, like your father?" 

"Yes, sir. I've seen how. . . Exhausted it had made my father though, physically and mentally. Every time he came back he would seem to grow older. It put all of us in a bad spot, and I just don't want to do that to everyone."

"I see. Well you must have some ideas, please tell me about them."

"Uh. . . A couple, a traveler and a trainer."

"Ah. And why did you pick these?"

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well after seeing Derek's village, I want to see the rest. I like learning about them in school, but obviously most of the stuff is top secret, so you can only learn so much. I want to see what other villages are like. As for a trainer, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to help people become stronger, but I don't think I'd be the best at it, look at me." Stiles shrugged.

"You're a lot stronger than you think." Michael said, before Derek could open his mouth to say the same thing. 

"Stiles the real reason I came here is not to ask you about school, I have an offer." 

"Shoot."

Michael stood up straighter, and the casual conversation turned serious. 

"Every year, a few students get chosen for a special program."

"Michael, I've already been placed in one of those special ADHD classes, it didn't turn out well."

"It's not that kind of program. This program is for strong animals, one's who are good leaders. We don't want people like you stuck as farmers, though every job is important, you wouldn't be living up to your full potential."

"Alright. . . What's the program?"

"Chiefs In Training, CIT. We choose one fifteen year old out of each section of this village to come to a camp where you will be placed with three sixteen year olds, three seventeen year olds, and so forth, from the previous years."

"Wait. Chiefs only get elected every ten years, and even then, most get reelected."

"Correct, and this is our last year. We have this program to train you like a chief."

"But I'm only fifteen."

"Yes, and this program goes until you decide to drop out or until you turn 35."

Stiles frowned. "And how does this camp work?"

"You will live on the campus and train daily, but you will also continue to learn your normal classes. You will become stronger, and learn how to fight. Stiles, you may not think it, but this is perfect for you. You'll get to travel, to train, and maybe train others."

"Michael this is just-"

"You don't have to decide right now, but as the election is in seven months, I need to know but this Friday, that gives you four days."

Stiles nodded, and Derek walked Michael out. Stiles noticed he didn't come back, and guessed they were talking.

"Derek, the same offer applies to you."

"What?" Derek asked, stunned.

"Everything I just told Stiles, applies to you, four days."

"But- but I joined this village, I don't understand!"

"Four days." With that, Michael walked out. 

Derek stayed frozen in places, until Stiles walked in. 

"What took so long?"

"You know that new training thing? Michael just offered me the same thing."

"Really?" Stiles was shocked. Derek definitely had it in him, but he haven't expected this as Derek had joined this village, not lived in it side he was born. 

"What do you think? Are you going to do it?" Derek asked.

Stiles walked away and took a seat on the couch.

"I really don't know. I mean it all sounds great, but. . . I mean I don't know if I'm chief material, I mean I know there will be older, better people, but I can't believe I've been chosen." 

"Why not?"

"Well I mean look at me!" Stiles waved his hands towards himself.

"I am." Derek frowned and shook his head.

"Derek I'm a weak fifteen year old kid with ADHD and all kinds of other issues."

Derek scooted closer and grabbed Stiles' hands. 

"You're a strong young man with plenty of great qualities. I think you would be an amazing chief, but you don't have to do this. But even if you went, and decided to drop out, I mean, it would be good training."

Stiles smiled. 

"Let's just go upstairs, we can talk more tomorrow."

Stiles stood up and continued to hold on to Derek's hand, leading him upstairs. They walked to their room and laid on the bed, turning on the TV which was hanging on their ceiling.

They started to watch a movie before Stiles broke the silence.

"I mean we just finished the house, are you sure you want to leave it all behind?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about this tomorrow." Derek said. Stiles turned back to the TV.

"The house will still be here, and I'm sure we can always come back."

Stiles nodded, and scoffed closer to Derek, becoming cold. He rested his head on Derek's chest and growled in frustration at the itchy T-shirt Derek was wearing. He started to tug at it, pouting at Derek, who rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. Stiles did the same, and they returned back to their movie.

Stiles traced different patterns on Derek's torso, not paying attention to the TV.

"You're going to have to stop that." Derek said, and Stiles started to notice his heart beating slightly more fast than usual.

He rested his full hand on him instead of just his fingertips, and pushed his hand up slowly, then down. He got to his belly button and slowed further, but continued. Stiles got to Derek's waistline when he stopped him.

"Stiles." Derek said. Stiles was actually surprised he got this far, usual Derek stopped him at the navel. 

"Why?" 

"You know why." Derek shook his head.

Stiles didn't say anything but sighed. 

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles hair, something that always made him happy, but it didn't this time.

"Stiles you're young-"

"Stop spouting that bullshit, I'll be sixteen soon."

"Stiles please." Derek sighed. "Look I can't lose control with you, ever."

Stiles propped himself up on one elbow. 

"Derek I trust you."

"I know I just. . . Would you believe me if I said I wasn't ready?"

"No, because I think you're just scared. Scared that you'll lose control, but it's okay, who says I won't? Derek I trust you, and I want to be with you in every way possible."

Derek nodded, and put his hand on the back of Stiles' neck, then pulled him forward for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated when Stiles slid his tongue in. Derek pulled back quickly. He loved kissing Stiles, but he knew what he was trying to do. He rested his forehead on Stiles and whispered, "Just give me time. Please." 

This time Stiles gave up, and laid back down, turning off the TV. 

Derek cuddled closer and buried his head in Stiles' neck. He wanted Stiles, so bad, but he just wanted him to be older, your first time was supposed to be special. Derek definitely didn't want someone else participating in Stiles' first time, but he did want to wait, and he was scared he might hurt Stiles. Stiles meant so much to him, and they were mates, so Derek could lose control easily with Stiles, he didn't want to hurt him or force him into anything. 

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered.

"Don't apologize for not wanting to fuck me." Stiles said, still sour. 

"It's not like that, and you know it."

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry." Stiles said, snuggling closer to Derek, where he fell asleep with him.


	2. The Decision

Derek woke up to see Stiles already awake, sitting up in bed and resting his head on the bed frame.

"Hey." Derek sat up, scooting close to Stiles, who was clearly thinking hard. His brows were scrunched, and he was biting his lip.

"I think I'm going to do it." Stiles said quickly, looking into Derek's eyes.

"The camp?"

"Yes." Stiles sighed, nervous. "I just. . . I love this place, I love what we have, and I don't want anything to change."

"Stiles, this is an amazing opportunity, and better yet, I can come with you."

"Yeah but do you even want to?"

Derek looked down. He wasn't sure if he did.

"I was asked to be Alpha a few years back, and I turned the position down, something that's never happened before. I didn't think I would be a good leader, and I still don't, especially because I still don't know much about his village. . . But I'm not going to go anywhere without you, and maybe I can learn more, so yeah, I'll come if you are."

Stiles nodded, and leaned forward to kiss Derek.

"I guess we should go tell Michael." Stiles said. Derek nodded, and they both got up. 

"Do you want to shower first?" Derek asked.

"Why don't you just join me?" Stiles quirked a brow.

"Fine." Derek said.

Stiles' mouth opened slightly, that was the first time Derek had agreed to anything that would result in them being naked together.

They both walked to the bathroom, and Derek started to take off his pajama pants. It was too cold to only wear boxers, like they usually did. 

Stiles watched, then quickly caught on, and did the same.

They were both down to their boxers, when Derek walked forward and kissed Stiles heavily. While Stiles was distracted, Derek grabbed his ass and ripped his boxers to shreds.

They walked to the shower, still kissing, and turned it on. In the process, Derek somehow got his boxer briefs off as well. 

They walked in the shower, and Derek pulled back, taking a few steps backwards. He smirked, then moved the sliding door, separating their shower.

Stiles groaned, and Derek laughed.

"Of course." Stiles sighed in defeat. Derek bit his lip, not feeling so playful anymore. He put shampoo in his hair, and rinsed it out, trying to shake the feeling, but he couldn't. It was clear he made Stiles feel upset and unloved.

"It's not that I don't want to. You have no idea how bad I want to." Derek sighed.

Stiles turned around, and moved the sliding door, exposing Derek, who had his head hung low.

"I love you. And I understand." Stiles said. He walked forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Derek's lips, but this time Derek was the one who made it heated, pressing his lips to Stiles' harder. He snaked a hand around his back, and pulled him closer. Their tongues meshed together, fighting for dominance, and Derek won.

He pulled back, breathing heavy. 

"I want to try, I do. Just. . ." Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey." Stiles cupped Derek's face. "It's okay, it's okay." Stiles nodded. Derek kissed Stiles again, then stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel, and Stiles stepped out as well.

"I didn't know this was so hard for you." Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek, who was resting his palms on the counter, head hung low.

"I know it hurts you. It hurts me, but it would hurt me so much more if I hurt you. I can't cause you pain, this is hard enough but actually seeing what I've done to you. . . I can't." Derek whispered the last words. 

Stiles turned Derek towards him.

"Why are you so fixed on the thought that you'll hurt me?"

"I might lose control around you, and I can't."

"You said that I ground you, that I can help you. You said once that no matter how you're feeling, no matter how you're feeling, I can always bring you back. And that's how I know that it will be okay. That's how I know that even if you start to lose control, you'll always come back to me."

Derek shook his head, but Stiles rested his hands on his cheeks, stopping him. 

"I love you. And I know you can do this, I know you want this. But I'm not going to force you, or make you uncomfortable." Derek looked up, and was amazed. 

"How did I end up with such a amazing beautiful man?" Derek shook his head, and kissed Stiles softly.

"Lets go tell Michael about the camp." 

Stiles nodded, and they got dressed. Once dressed, they took each other's hands and started walking towards Chief Michael's house. 

They walked in silence, and few people walked passed them, though when they did, they stared. 

Once at Michael's, Stiles knocked. Michael opened the door quickly, and smiled warmly, knowing why Stiles and Derek came. 

He led them into his office. They had never seen any other part of his house, though they were sure not many people had even stepped inside.

"I'm assuming this is about my offer to both of you?" Michael said, taking a seat behind his desk and clasping his hands together. 

Stiles looked at Derek.

"Yes. We. . . We have both decided to accept your offer, but would like to know a little more information." Derek said.

Michael smiled widely. "I'm very glad you decided to join. Ask any question you want."

"You said we would be living there?" Stiles said.

"Yes. They're is a sort of. . . Campus."

"How does this whole thing work? What's the schedule?" Derek asked.

"When you first get there, you'll of course find your rooms and unpack, and meet people in between. You'll be served dinner and then go to bed. When you wake up, you'll start the day by a two hour training, then head to your classes. Stiles will pursue the ones he is currently taking, while you Derek, will take classes for older people. Then lunch, the rest of your classes, and training again. Then you'll have dinner and have some free time."

Derek nodded. "How long is this?"

Michael frowned. "The program goes until you're 35, but you will stay on campus always, except when you go on trips, and for the holidays."

"So we'll basically always be there?" Stiles said.

"Yes." 

"Well what about my dad?"

"There will be visiting days, once everyone month, but. . . Everything you encounter in there, nobody else does. They're secrets and things you are not allowed to talk about. No one must know what goes on while you're in the program."

"Feels like I'm joining Spy Kids." Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles this is a big deal. Are you sure you want to continue with this?" Michael asked.

Stiles looked at Derek, who nodded at him.

"Yes, as long as Derek can come."

"Of course, but Derek. . ." Michael seemed hesitant to speak.

"Yeah?"

"Some of the people at this program, knew they would be there. Their family's were in the program for generations. They are firm believers in the rules and traditions of this village and the world. You broke some of these things. I'm sure nothing bad will happen but-"

"But there will be assholes, I get it. I wasn't expecting a smooth ride when I joined this village."

Michael nodded. "Well for now, I suggest you go pack and get ready. Since you decided so early, you will be leaving tomorrow, with the rest of the group. We decided to give you extra time, since you are leaving together, but obviously this is no longer an issue. I've already informed your father Stiles, but I'm sure you will want to see him before you leave."

Stiles nodded, and both Derek and Stiles made their way outside.

"I want to see my father first." Stiles said. 

"Of course, we'll go there, and then head back to the house."

Stiles nodded, sucking in a deep breath, and then started making the long trek to John's house. 

When Stiles first moved into the mansion, it was a big adjustment. He loved having Derek there, but he of course missed his father. 

John felt it was even worse for him. He missed his crazy son, who always asked him how his day was, and was always getting into trouble. The house was too quiet, John always said he wished Stiles was quieter so that he could get some peace, but now he missed all of that. 

When Stiles and Derek came knocking on his door, he was surprised. It was rare Stiles came for a visit, typically John went over to their house, which still was weird to say. He never thought his fifteen year old kid would be living with a twenty two year old, and be in a relationship.

"Boys!" He tugged Stiles in for a hug, and did the same to Derek. Neither of the men were huggers, but John always felt like he had to just to make Derek uncomfortable. 

They all took a seat on the couch, and John passed out beers, though he gave Stiles a water.

"So I'm assuming you didn't come to visit your old man just for shits and giggles."

"Dad- okay no. . . I'm assuming you've heard about the offer from Michael?"

John nodded.

"Well, turns out it applied to both of us, and we decided to take it."

Stiles was surprised by John's reaction, he smiled ear to ear.

"Jeez dad, not even an 'I'll miss you son?'"

"Of course I will, but you don't understand how proud I am. There are so few kids that get to do this, three from each age group."

"Dad, you didn't do this did you?"

"I did, only for a few days. Then I decided I would rather be a soldier."

"That's when you met mom." Stiles smiled softly. Derek felt like he was invading a private conversation.

John turned towards Derek. "It was my third day as a soldier, officially, as we had done all the training months before. Anyways, it was my third day on the job, and I ended up getting shot. I hadn't studied our codes very much, I was more focused on getting strong, so when one of the guys signaled, I didn't know what he was saying, and, it almost cost me my life, if it haven't been for Claudia. She pulled the bullet out, fixed me up. She had a sweet friend too, Melissa McCall, Scott's mother. She's still a nurse today."

John smiled at the memory.

"Anywho, you boys better head back and start packing." John stood up, and just looked at Stiles for a few moments.

"I can't believe how much you've grown, and not just physically, though it amazes me you're taller than me now." John shakes his head. Stiles laughs, and pulls in his father for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you. I love you dad." 

"I love you too son." John pulled back, thinking if he didn't now he never would, and smiled at Derek. 

"I'll see you two. . . Soon. Christmas is in a month, so then."

They both nodded, and headed out the door back to their home. 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this."

"Stiles we don't have to."

"That's the thing, I want to, I think. But I just feel like I'm dragging you around."

"You're not. Stiles, even if you ran into flames, saying that you wanted to, I would come with you. If you wanted to jump in a trash can so you could bond with banana peels, I would say okay. It's not that I'll just do whatever you want, it's that I trust you and love you and I don't want to go anywhere or do anything without you."

"Well that makes me feel slightly better. And I hope you know I feel the same way. Honestly, if you weren't able to come, I probably wouldn't accept the offer. Which, then again if you weren't I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't even offer it to me. . . And you know what happened last time we were separated."

"I do." Derek nodded, just as they reached the house. They climbed upstairs to their room, then Stiles paused in the doorway. 

"What the hell are we going to pack our stuff in?" Stiles asked. Derek pointed behind Stiles, making him turn.

"Apparently Collin had us covered." Derek said, motioning towards the empty luggage that was placed in their room.

Stiles smiled. "Cool." He grabbed the first suitcase, and opened it up. Huffing out a sigh, he started rummaging through the closet, grabbing random shirts. Derek went through the drawers to grab pants and T-shirts, as well as underwear and socks. Once done, they switched spots, and repeated the process.

"Okay. What else?" Stiles asked, hands on his hips.

"Obviously they'll have sheets and pillows and stuff, and I'm assuming soap and shampoo, but if you want to grab anything you think they won't have, then do so."

Stiles scrunched up his brows and stroked his imaginary beard, thinking. 

"Oh!" He walked in the library and grabbed a few books.

"Just in case." 

Derek nodded, and then looked around. 

"I think that's it."

"DID YOU PACK THE BLUEBERRY FLAVORED LUBE?!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles we don't have any kind of lube in this house hold." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well why not? I mean if you want strawberry that's cool too." Stiles held up his hands in surrender.

Derek shook his head.

"Lets go." He grabbed a suitcase and a duffel bag, while Stiles dragged the other suitcase. 

They headed outside and towards the center of the village, where the rest of the people were meeting up.

After their silent trek, they discovered they were the last to show up. Already there were the other two fifteen year olds, and a few others in different age groups. 

Since you first joined in the fifteen year old group, or were supposed to, Derek was guessing the other people such as himself joined because others dropped out and there were spots to fill, or a chief personally asked them to go.

The only people Stiles knew were Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittmore, though he recognized Boyd, a kid a year older than him. 

Two chiefs walked up to all of them, as the small area became crowded. They were serious again, cloaks on and staffs in hand. 

"You will place all your things on the cart to your left, and then we will run there. You must follow me and keep up. Do not wonder off, or stare at anything you see, it will only cause us to be slower. Don't worry about your luggage, it will be taken care of. And do not ask question right now, they will be answered when you get there. Understand?" Chief Violet spoke. 

People either nodded or said yes, and all placed their things in the large trailer. Stiles assumed Michael would be taking this. 

Then, Chief Violet started removing her cloak, starting to shift, and everyone followed suit.

Lydia shifted into a small yet fierce and beautiful cheetah. Boyd was a brave lion, with a wild mane. Stiles of course shifted into his bright unique tiger, and Derek shifted into his black as night wolf. The two others both who looked to be in their twenties, shifted into a mean looking hyena and the other a furry buffalo. 

Violet and Richard, now a coyote and a grizzly bear, took off running, as we all followed suit. Stiles thought it was nice to run, to feel the wind through your fur, to have you finally settle in your bones. Stiles enjoyed running as a tiger, just not as a human. 

Stiles looked over at Derek, and he was looking forward, chin slightly up, enjoying the run as well. Stiles and Derek had plenty of free time, and they did run together, but there was something different about running with others and running to a place you've never been before.

No one knew where they were headed, or how long it would take to get there, apart from the chiefs. 

They slowed though, for the first time in hours, and Stiles had guessed it had been around three. The chiefs moved passed the bushes, and exposed something fantastic looking. 

They had arrived.

If front of them was a series of large buildings. All connected. There was also many acres of land, and woods surrounding the whole thing.

Violet and Richard shifted back and put back on their cloaks.

"Everyone will remain shifted and follow us. The people here are going to evaluate you, but your first test isn't until later this evening. For now, they are just looking at your animal."

With that, they both walked towards the large building. Once they were there, the doors were being held by two men in suits, who didn't lock gazes with any of them. 

They walked inside, and everything was white. A large desk sat in front of them, and a woman in a white suit stepped forward.

"Welcome everyone. All will be explained later, but for now, please follow me." The woman had light blond hair, cut short, and bright blue eyes. She had a stern gaze, but you could see her laughing lines. 

She led them through double doors directly behind her desk, and they were lead into a large open room. It had the feel of a gym or an arena, but didn't have any equipment or bleachers. 

Five people were standing in the middle of the large room, hands behind their backs.

"These are some of your chiefs for this program. They are not actually chiefs, but you will address then as if they are. They will be given the upmost respect. Now, let me introduce you. This is Parker." The woman said, motioning toward a young man. He had chocolate brown hair, and a face set in stone. He didn't look as if he smiled much. 

"He has been in the program for seven years, then decided he would like to be a chief teaching here. Parker is teaching combat."

She walked over a few steps, to a woman. She had sandy blond hair, tied back in a ponytail. She looked around the same age as Parker.

"This is Sarah. Her mother was a chief, but she passed away fighting. Sarah has decided she wants to do something just as important as her mother, and has decided to serve us here, as she has done so well. Sarah teaches weaponry." 

She moved on to the next person, a male with graying hair, but soft eyes.

"This is Marcus. He has been in this program until he was 35, then decided to stay with us longer. He teaches village knowledge."

Next, she moved onto another young male. He had dark skin and was clearly ripped, wearing only a white tank top.

"This is Aaron. We personally asked him to stay and teach. He didn't want to be a chief, but thought this position would be good for him. Aaron teaches strength and endurance."

Lastly was an older looking woman, with curly white hair and striking green eyes. What also struck all the kids as strange was that she had many tattoos up her arms. 

"This is Mrs. Daisy. She was a chief, but still wanted to serve us. She teaches Chief attitude and action. Lastly, is me, Maggie. I teach Chief and village history. You will be given your schedule later on, and everything will be sorted. For now, you have one task. Fail to do so correctly, and I will question the choices of your chiefs, and I will have no idea why you are here."

The five chiefs stepped forward.

"Your task is to stay still. The chief will poke, prod, and probably do things that are uncomfortable to you. We are analyzing you. Stay calm."

With that each chief picked a person, and they all remained still, still shifted of course. 

Stiles recognized the man in front of him as Parker, but he didn't stare for too long. 

"Good size." He walked around, and felt his leg. "Very strong." He walked forward, crouched down, and lifted up his upper lip. "Very nice teeth." He stood. "I have a lot of confidence in you, don't disappoint me." 

The young woman, Sarah, walked over to Derek.

She ran her fingers through Derek's fur. It made Stiles upset, that was intimate, and she knew that, but Stiles did nothing, until she scratched behind his ears and whispered, "Very pretty." Stiles growled, and heard Derek do the same. She didn't react. She felt his leg, looked at his teeth, and moved on.

"You all passed, as I assumed you would. You will now follow me to the cafeteria. You'll eat, then we will show you your rooms. Amanda," She pointed, "Is holding green cloaks. You will change into these, and have them with you at all times. I suggest you wear them over your clothes."

We all followed Maggie, stopping to shift and then grab a green cloak, putting it on quickly.

She led us to the cafeteria, and opened the doors. When she did, lots of people  
were exposed. The room fell silent. She walked out, once we were all inside, shutting the door, and the cafeteria erupted.

"Looks like we got ourself some newbies!"

"Glad you survived!" People cheered, and Stiles laughed. All of the new people got in line and grabbed some food, then walked over to a table. Before Derek and Stiles could sit, a man walked over to them, looking around 25.

"Woah woah woah. Are you who I think you are? The famous couple? Derek and Stiles, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah?" Stiles said.

He smiled, and stuck out his hand. Derek and Stiles both shook it. 

"I'm EJ Martins."

"Nice to me you. Um, how did you know who we are? Do you guys find out who the newbies are?" Stiles asked.

EJ laughed. "No. I have no idea who those people are. Everyone knows you guys. You're the first couple like yourselves. The first mating pair from different villages, and Derek is the first one to join a village. You guys are sort of astounding, you're always turning heads."

"Oh." Stiles said.

"Relax kid, you'll fit in here soon." 

After that, EJ left, and Derek and Stiles took a seat. So far, the place hadn't seemed so bad, but to know the truth, they would just have to wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Settling In

It seemed as if everyone was eating and waiting for something to happen when a bell rang and everyone got up, except for the newbies. They paused, and then got up, looking around to see what was next.

The chiefs emerged from somewhere, and they all walked towards them. 

Standing in front of the newbies was Aaron, Parker, and Sarah. 

"You all already know who we are, and we will soon know who you are. Each of you are in different groups with us. There are other chiefs here, but not all teach specific jobs like all of us and the rest of the chiefs you just saw." Spoke Sarah.

"The fifteen year old's chief is Parker. Sixteens, me. Seventeens, a woman named Margret. Eighteens, Marcus. We don't have any new nineteens, twenties, or twenty-ones, but twenty two, Derek, you'll be with Aaron. Twenty five, you're with a man named Trevor. These chiefs may teach some of your classes, but, they will be your age group leaders, sort of like councilors or coaches. They will help you in many ways, and you must always obey."

Parker stepped forward. "We want everyone to understand this is not an opportunity everyone gets. This isn't a time to have fun and slack off. We expect hard work. If anyone does not want to be a chief, exit. If anyone does not think they can, bye. You have to be mentally, physically, and emotionally prepared, strong, and evolving. Without these qualities you will not do well here. With that said, I see a lot of great potential, and have heard a lot about all of you." Parker's glanced at Derek and Stiles.

"I expect a good year." With that, Aaron stepped forward."

"We three are the main people you need to talk to if you are having a hard time learning drills, codes, or not improving in your strength. We're not hear to be your buddies, we won't baby you, but we will help you. It's our job to get you prepared to be a chief, and if not that, you may become one of us. This is a fight to see who's best, so I want to see everyone working their ass off starting tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes chief!" Everyone yelled.

"Good. Now follow me, we'll lead you to your rooms." 

Everyone followed the chiefs close behind. There were levels and passages in the campus, each were sorted based on age, and then on first name in alphabetical order. The chiefs started with the oldest.

"William, twenty five, you're in room 251." Aaron called. While he did, Parker walked over to Derek and Stiles.

"Derek and Stiles, please follow me." They both looked at each other in confusion but obeyed.

Parker lead them across the whole section of campus the room were on, and came to a small area with only three rooms in one smaller sized building, which was secluded from the others.

"We understand you are mates and have a different situation, so you will be sleeping in the same room. This is a privilege, these dorms are bigger and better. Don't brag, don't show off. You are not with the other people in your age group, but I suggest you make friends quickly. Any questions?" Parker said quickly.

"No sir." Both answered. With that, Parker handed them each a key and then walked off.

Derek looked at the key, then opened the door.

They were faced with a relatively large room, having one big bed in the middle, a wardrobe, a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk. The bathroom was to their left. Their stuff was already dropped off.

"I'm betting no one else's dorm is like this." Stiles said. 

"Guessing not." Derek said.

Stiles walked over to the bed, which had plain white sheets, and sighed. 

"This place is intense."

"Yeah it is. Wonder how tomorrow will be." Derek said. 

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing not easy. Lets go ahead and unpack."

Derek nodded, and they unzipped the suitcases. The started to put things in the wardrobe and dresser, talking occasionally to figure out where they wanted certain things to go. They then moved to the bathroom to see what all there was. 

They were supplied with towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, and toilet paper. Basically anything they needed.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about that." Stiles said. "I wonder if there is a store or something. I mean what if we run out of something or want to buy something?" 

Derek shrugged his shoulders.

Stiles walked back to the bedroom and noticed two pieces of paper on the nightstand, and picked them up. 

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"Our schedules I think." He handed Derek his, and looked over his own.

They only had six classes, but each were two hours. 

"I have training, village knowledge 1, strength training, lunch, village history, cat knowledge, and then chief duties. . . What about you?"

"Training, survival, strength training, lunch, wolf knowledge, leader history, and then cheif duties. Guess everyone takes some classes together." 

"Guess so. We're definitely going to see each other less."

"We'll still have time. It will be okay, promise." Derek smiled.

"These are going to be long days, starting from 6:00 A.M. And ending at 7:00 P.M. Geez."

"I know, for now though, lets get some rest." 

"Yeah good idea." They each changed into more comfortable clothes, and climbed into bed, snuggling close. It took a little while to fall asleep in the unfamiliar bed, but they did eventually.

***********************************

A loud shrill bell woke everyone in the building. Derek and Stiles sat up quickly, and they bell ended within a few seconds. This clearly was the alarm to wake up. 

Stiles groan and wiped his eyes.

"They like to start bright and early." Derek said. It was still a little dark outside, the sun was just now rising. 

They both got up and got dressed. Stiles wore shorts and a t-shirt, and Derek wore similar attire, shorts and a black tank top. They decided to skip a shower, since they were just going to get gross anyways.

Slipping on their dark green robes, they walked out of their dorms, schedules in hand. Across a large opening that had a fountain in between, were the rest of the dorms, parallel to theirs. 

On the other side, they could see people walking towards the cafeteria, so they followed suit. 

Everyone walked through double doors, talking excitedly. 

Once inside, Derek saw the chiefs standing, observing. Both Stiles and Derek got in line for food like everyone else. 

They walked slowly towards one of the empty tables, before EJ shouted to them.

"Hey! Come sit with us." They made their way over and sat next to EJ, who made a kid scoot over to make room.

EJ turned towards them. "Everyone, this is Stiles, and this is Derek. Guys, this is Boyd, Isaac, and Erica. Soon Jackson and Lydia will be joining is, but you already know them."

Stiles nodded. 

"So how old are you guys?" Stiles asked, trying to make conversation. 

"I'm sixteen, Isaac's sixteen, Boyd's sixteen, and EJ is twenty. Isaac, Boyd, and I all came together at fifteen, but instead of us being enemies due to competition, we became close." Erica said. 

Stiles smiled. "I know you're fifteen Stiles, how old are you Derek?" She asked.

"Twenty two." It was the first words Derek had said since coming over to this table. 

"Into cougars aye Stiles?" Boyd said. Stiles blushed, and Erica laughed. 

"He's joking. What are your classes?" EJ asked.

Lydia and Jackson come and take a seat, but say nothing. 

Stiles cleared his throat and pulled out his schedule.

"Training, like everyone else, then village knowledge 1, strength training, lunch, village history, cat knowledge, and then chief duties."

"You'll have cat knowledge with me." Erica said, smiling brightly. 

"Awesome." 

"Everyone has morning training, lunch, and chief duties together, so you really only have a few classes without everyone." EJ said. 

Stiles noticed Isaac wasn't very talkative, but Derek wasn't either, especially right now for some reason. 

The same shrill bell rang again, and everyone threw away their trash and headed to the same room the newbies came their first day. 

Everyone packed in, though in actuality there was plenty of room.

Everyone quieted down when they saw Parker, Aaron, and another chief their. 

"Welcome to the arena. I'm Trevor, some of you may know me." The unknown chief said.

"Us three will be your main training chiefs, though others may help occasionally. Parker works in combat, he'll train you how to fight and stay protected. Aaron teaches strength and body improvement. He'll get you more than in shape. I, teach strategy. I won't be teaching you codes or anything like that, but I will help you execute certain things. For today, you'll be put through a series of tests. You cannot fail these test, but the better you are, the higher you will move up on this here board." Trevor pointed. "This board shows the people who are closest to chief material, and trust me, you'll want to be at the top." 

"Now, everyone please get into a horizontal line, starting with the youngest, ending with the oldest."

Everyone moved quickly, and Stiles was at the very beginning of the line.

"Each test you will do twice, once as a human, once as your animal." Aaron said. He walked straight towards Stiles.

"First test though, will be to see how fast you can shift." He turned towards Stiles.

"Stiles is going to demonstrate." He took a deep breath and took of his robe.

Aaron pulled out a stopwatch. "On my mark, go." As soon as the word go was muttered, Stiles shifted and was done in seconds. 

"Well done. 3.2 seconds." Aaron said. 

"We will be going down the row seeing each one of you shift, once done, stay shifted."

They did this for a while, and Stiles started to become bored. Once they were finally at the thirty five group, the chiefs stepped back.

"Now, ages fifteen through twenty two, come with me. Ages twenty three through twenty nine, go with Trevor. Ages thirty through thirty five, go with Aaron." Parker said.

The chiefs started to walk off outside, and the animals followed, quiet, not daring to mutter one word. 

Stiles knew there would be some kind of testing, but he wondered what they would have to do, and if he was going to be good enough. He never practiced or trained for this like many others.

They all walked outside to a huge open field, acres and acres of clear land were all around then. 

"We're going to have stations. Once you all are done with mine, you'll move to Trevor, and then Aaron. Now, I am going to be testing your speed, so first I need everyone to get in a single file line behind that yellow flag."

Everyone rushed to do so, and most ran towards the back, except for Jackson who ran to the front. 

"Alright. As you can see, there is a yellow flag up there. I'll be timing how long it takes you to run from where you're standing all the way to the yellow flag. Komodo, you're first." 

Stiles knew Komodo Dragons were normally very slow, but fierce looking. Stiles was sure Jackson however was fast, despite his animal.

Parker ran to the other yellow flag and pulled out a stop watch. 

"On my mark." Parker blew the shrill whistle, and Jackson took off, fast for a Komodo, but Stiles grinned. He knew he was faster. 

Parker clicked the stopwatch when Jackson crossed the other flag.

"Well done. Relatively fast for a Komodo." Parker said. Jackson did not seem to happy with his compliment, but remained where he was, waiting for the rest to finish.

The next animal in line, the hyena that Stiles and Derek saw earlier yesterday, was up next. He was very fast.

Stiles was behind Derek and was dreading going. He knew he was fast, but would he be fast enough? 

Derek was up, and Stiles heard him sigh. Parker blew the whistle, and Derek took off throwing up dirt. Gosh he was fast, and everyone here knew it. 

He crossed the flag within seconds. Stiles almost thought he saw Parker's lips twitch as if it was the start of a smile. 

"Six seconds. You're the leader so far Derek, lets see if you can keep that position."

Next up was Stiles. He swallowed nervously, and looked at Derek. He nodded just once, and that was all Stiles needed. He blazed through the field in a matter of seconds. 

"You were one second behind Derek, nicely done." Parker had not said anything bad to many people, but it was still great to see. 

The last person up was Lydia. She was a cheetah, and Stiles knew she was brilliantly fast. 

"Alright cheetah, you're the last one. Lets see what you've got." Lydia ran hard, and Stiles though she might have beat Derek.

"You were .7 seconds behind Derek, but had a very nice score. Congratulations." 

He turned towards the whole group. 

"You all did very well, but I expect more improvement soon. You're stats will be posted, and updated everyday. You may now head towards Trevor, who will be testing your fighting skills."

They all headed towards a group in the same large field.

Trevor dismissed his group, and greeted the new one. 

"Today, we will be testing your fighting skills. I don't expect you to do great, but I want you to give me your all. I have placed you with someone who I think is a fair fight, and I expect no arguments." He looked over everyone to make sure they understood.

"Now, there is one rule, only use moves to take down your opponent. No blood will be shed. Understood?" Everyone answered in their own way.

Trevor looked over his clipboard. 

"First up, buffalo and rhino." The two stepped up, faced each other, and on Trevor's whistle, fought. 

They rammed into each other, smacking over and over again, but in the end, the rhino one.

Trevor marked who one, and looked up.

"Next up, wolf and hyena."

Stiles looked at Derek, but he kept his face stern. Stepping forward to meet the hyena, Derek crouched down. Trevor blew the whistle, and the hyena lunged. That was his first mistake.

Derek dodge easily, and turned to knock down the hyena. Derek leaned down to signify that he would rip his throat out right here and win. The fight was quick, and Trevor raised his eyebrow. 

"Tiger and Panther, you're next." 

Both Stiles and the panther stepped up, and waited for the whistle. When it was blown, the panther came and tackled Stiles, but he got up quickly. He started to step backwards, but realized he was getting nowhere as would lose like this. He held his ground, and when the panther went to strike, jumping in the air, Stiles met him hard and brought him down, standing over him.

"Well done." The fights went on for a little while, until they were all finished. 

"Your stats will be posted soon. Good job, you can move on to Aaron now."

They all walked inside the building, and found Aaron standing with lots of equipment.

"Hello class. Today we'll be testing your strength. I like to be as simple as possible, and see how much you can squat, dead lift, and bench, along with how many push-ups and pull ups you can do, but for today we will just be squatting."

Stiles knew this was the moment, this was the moment he was going to die. He never worked out! The farthest thing he had done to a pull up was reaching for a poptart on the top shelf!

Derek, Derek would do fine. But not Stiles, there was just no way. 

"We're going to go in age order. First up, squatting, Cheetah." Lydia stepped forward.

"Everyone will start with 205, to be fair. Keep in mind you will improve, and the people who are bigger and older can probably do more weight than you. That's okay. Now, everyone go ahead and shift back."

Everyone did, and some shied away while they put on clothes, while some openly embraced their nakedness. 

Aaron came behind Lydia, to make sure she didn't drop the bar, and with 205, she did one squat, but struggled.

"Nice job. Next up, Komodo, Jackson." 

Jackson stepped up, looking as cocky as ever. 

Jackson squatted 205 easy, and rolled his eyes. 

Aaron added some weights, then got behind Jackson, who squatted again, but struggled.

"305, good job. Next, tiger, Stiles."

Stiles sighed, face red. He wasn't even sure if he could do 205, and he was way bigger than Lydia.

"Ready?" Aaron asked. Stiles didn't answer, but grabbed the bar, bent down, and came back up. The most shocking part? He did it with ease. 

"Nice job. We'll bump you to 305." Stiles looked at Jackson, who sneered. Stiles smiled, and suddenly, he wasn't nervous, in fact, he wanted to kick ass. 

Stiles puffed out his cheeks, realizing air, and squatted 305. It was challenging, but he did it. 

"Very nice tiger, I'll move you to 355."

Stiles went through the same process, and figured he wouldn't be able to do it, but did.

"Think you can go to 380?"

"Uh. . ."

"Might as well try." 

Stiles nodded and stepped forward again. He squatted down, and it took some serious teeth gritting, but he was able to come up again.

"Excellent Stiles! Alright, sixteens, Boyd." 

Boyd ended up getting 405, and Stiles grinned at him. The process went on for a while, and no one surpassed Boyd. But then it was Derek's turn. 

He whipped through 205, 305, 355, 380, and 405 with ease.

"You don't seem to even be struggling. I'm going to bump you up to 435." 

Derek went through the same process that everyone else did, and still didn't look like he was struggling. 

"I'm going to bump you up a bit, 530, think you can handle that?"

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I'm asking."

Stiles watched as Derek took a deep breath, bent down, and squatted 530. It seemed now as if Aaron was getting frustrated. 

"580." Another success, though Derek was starting to struggle. 

"595." Derek was also able to do this. 

"Alright. Clearly you can do more, but I don't want to put to much on you in just a day. Next." 

Derek stood by Stiles, and Stiles smiled. 

Overall they had had a pretty good morning. Derek was proving that though he was an outsider, he could still persevere, and Stiles was proving he not only had a strong animal, but was strong as a human too. 

There was one problem though. . . They still had the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking book two, I'd love to hear your feedback!


	4. Class Has Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm really sorry. I have no good excuse, I've just been busy, which is the worst excuse of all. For some reason I also has serious writers block with this chapter. Never the less, I hope you enjoy.

Both Derek and Stiles started off with training, which for today wasn't. All the chief did was talk about what we would be doing everyday, and the leader scoreboard, which no one was on as of now. 

Stiles's first class was Village Knowledge I, while Derek's was Survival. They were on completely different sides of the campus, Stiles was in one of the many buildings, while Derek's class was mostly held outside. 

Derek walked Stiles to his class, then for the first time in a while, they had to say goodbye. Derek could tell Stiles was nervous, but he would be a liar if he said he wasn't. 

"I'll see after this for strength training, it's just two hours."

"Right." Stiles nodded. 

"Hey," Derek lifted up Stiles' chin to meet his gaze. "I love you." 

Stiles smiled. "I love you too." They hugged briefly, then Stiles entered his class building, while Derek started towards the field.

Stiles walked into his class, and saw around ten kids in the room, less than he expected. The room itself was large, but there were around thirty unoccupied seats. 

"Stiles! Over hear!" Lydia called. Her red hair was curled into tight little springs, and she had bright red lips that matched her dress. She was sitting with Jackson, who's jawline was as sharp as ever. 

Stiles walked up the isle and passed a few chairs, then took a seat next to Lydia. 

"How are you?" She asked, smiling brightly. Stiles was a little taken aback, Lydia hadn't ever really been this nice to him, well, they hadn't really ever spoken. 

"I'm good, it's. . . Different here, but I'm adjusting. What about you?" 

"I'm pretty good actually. The closets here were way smaller than I expected, but luckily Jackson let me use some of his space." She smiled at him, but he didn't return it. 

"Do you have your schedule with you?" Stiles asked, trying to make conversation. 

"Yeah!" She fished around her leather purse, and pulled out her schedule. Stiles briefly looked over it, and saw they had a few things together. 

"We have Cat Knowledge together with Erica and Boyd." 

"Oh yeah, that's right. Jackson doesn't think he'll have too many people in that class, there doesn't seem to be that many reptiles here." Stiles wondered briefly why Jackson himself hadn't said this, and why he hadn't spoken at all. Before he had a chance to address Jackson directly, a chief walked in. 

"Good morning everyone." Stiles recognized this chief to be chief Marcus. 

Marcus sat down his coffee, and turned to us. 

"Welcome to Village Knowledge 1. Most of you here are between the ages fifteen through seventeen, correct?" 

Some answered yes, while some nodded. 

"Good. I figure I'll start off by talking a little but about what we are going to be doing in this class, and a little about myself. So, as you know, I'm Marcus, you can call me Chief or Marcus, no nicknames please. I was called into this program at the age of fifteen, and remained until I was thirty five. I didn't become a chief, but I liked the atmosphere here, this place became my home, so I decided to stay and work here. I chose Village Knowledge 1 as my course to teach because as a child I was always fascinated by the mere thought that there were villages outside of mine, so, here I am." Marcus smiled. "As for this class, you will be learning the basic outline of each village. What their powers are, what they do, what their people are like. I hope you all find this class interesting, but if not, that's fine too. Now that I'm done with my spiel, does anyone have any questions?" 

Lydia was the first to raise her hand. 

"How do the other Village Knowledge classes differ from ours?" 

"Good question. In the other classes you will learn more in depth about specific sides of our world. For example, Village Knowledge 3 learns about all villages on the West side. This way, you will progressively learn more about every village, and no matter what age you join this program, you will still learn about all of them. This class if typically only offered for younger ages, to get a brief overview. You won't learn about the villages as in depth, but it will certainly help you in the long run." 

Lydia nodded, and seemed pleased. A boy raised his hand, and spoke.

"Will we be learning about our village?"

"No, you'll learn about here in Village History." 

No one else raised their hands, and the room stayed quiet until Marcus clapped his hands together, and said they were going to get started. On the other side of the campus, Derek's class was going very differently.

************************************

Everyone was chattering loudly when Derek walked in. He looked around, and didn't see anyone he knew, but he didn't expect to. 

He took a seat at the back, and listened to a couple of girls in front of him to entertain him. 

"Gosh Alexis, I'm so nervous!" 

"Why? We've been her for six years!" Alexis said.

"I'm not nervous about another year you dope, I'm nervous about Brett! I mean everyone always says he's a total hard ass!"

Great, it was going to be one those classes, Derek thought.

"Yeah sure, but I also hear he's hot!" Alexis says, and they both laugh. 

Just as they simmer down, the chief, Brett, walks in. He's young, looking around Derek's age, and his face is set stone. He has sandy blond hair, and a lip piercing. He's wearing a light blue button up, which seems to be slightly stretched due to his biceps. Derek can see his tattoo sleeves, and also notices his large ring. 

As soon as he opens his mouth, he's spitting out words quickly. 

"First rule in my class, no dumb fucking around. I'm here to teach to survive, which means you'll probably hate this class. I'm here to teach you, which I don't want to be doing, so I don't care if you like it here or not. I'm not here to be your pal or your role model, I'm here to teach you shit you might need one day. I was instructed to tell you about myself, so here it is. I joined this program when I was sixteen. I had been offered when I was fifteen, but I turned it down. I quit the program at twenty-one because I didn't want to be a chief, so the others asked me to come here as teach some shit. And yes, all of the rumors you've heard are true. Any questions?" The whole time he spoke he never showed any expression in his face or voice. 

To Derek's surprise, someone raised their hand. "Why did you come here if you didn't want to be a leader?"

"Because I wanted to kill some shit and be stronger than everyone else. I also wanted a lip piercing, but they said I couldn't get one if I wanted to be a chief, so I quit, got one anyways, and oh look, everyone still address me as a chief." 

The kid swallowed, regretting asking the question.

"Anymore?" Brett asked. "Great, in that case, we can begin." Brett turned around to the desk behind him, grabbed a folder, and turned back to us.

"We're going to head outside, follow me."

Everyone stood quickly, and headed out the door, trying to keep up with Brett's long strides, though Derek and one other guy had no problem, as they were all six feet something tall. 

Brett led them outside and towards the woods, and stopped right on the edge.

"There's only so much I can teach you, so each month we will have a new focus, this month's is food. Today, I want you to spend thirty minutes finding things you can use to eat, then meet me back here." People started to turn, and Brett said something else. "Oh, and by the way, no shifting." Most people groaned, and started to walk off. 

"Derek," Brett called. "Come here."

"Yes chief?" He was wondering why Brett had called him back here. Perhaps it was just to make him have a smaller time. 

"Why are you in this class?"

Derek paused. "Come again?"

"Why are you here? You're a fucking werewolf, you already know how to survive, you have no need for this class."

"I don't know sir, it was just on my schedule." Brett pursed his lips, then reached behind him and grabbed the wallow talkie that was hooked on his jeans. 

"Maggie could you come down to the Survival woods? Myself and Derek Hale have a few questions for you."

There was a brief pause before a scratchy "On my way." Came through.

Within a few seconds Derek sees Maggie walking towards the woods.

"Hello boys," she says. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering why exactly Derek was out in this class, as he is a werewolf." 

"I don't see how his background effects his knowledge about this class. Every animal and human has survival instinct Mr. Carter."

Brett grit his teeth. "I'm aware, but I feel that given his record, Derek has already had survival situations, and has no need for this class."

"This is true." Maggie states.

"What do you mean my record?" Derek asks. 

"I think you know what we mean." Brett says. Derek pales slightly, he didn't think they knew, but of course they did. 

"Mr. Carter, if you don't think Mr. Hale is fit to be in this class, what exactly would you suggest?" 

"That's not my job."

"Correct, it's not, but you've already questioned why I out him in here, so go ahead and tell me."

Brett stayed silent.

"Until you can give me a compelling reason why Mr. Hale should not be out in this class, he shall remain. I expect all A's Mr. Hale." With that Maggie walked off, and Brett seemed to growl. 

He walked off as well, just as a few people emerged from the woods. They all showed Brett what they got, and he didn't look impressed with anything. 

After looking at everyone's things, he muttered "Class dismissed," right as the bell rang.

Both Stiles and Derek were itching to see each other, which they both found a little dramatic as they were only away from each other for two hours, but the feeling still remained. 

The strength training class was held in the weight room, and Derek was the first to arrive, as he was outside near the building. A few people were there, chatting quietly. The smell of rubber and sweat rung in Derek's nose, but one scent overpowered all of it, Stiles. He walked in and Derek whipped around, smiling. 

Stiles quickly walked over to him. 

"Hey." Derek sighed.

"Hey, yourself. How was your class?" Stiles asked. 

Derek thought about telling Stiles about his dick of a teacher, but he knew it would only worry him.

"Alright I guess. Yours?"

"Actually, really good. I don't think this class is going to suck as bad as the rest."

"Hey, maybe none of them will."

"Doubt it." Stiles muttered, as Aaron walked in. 

"Good morning class. Yesterday, you all were separated into groups and I evaluated you, today, we will be continuing. First thought, I need Derek to come up here and finish." 

Derek kept his face stern, and walked towards the front of the group. He wasn't nervous, he knew this was going to happen.

"Hale, do you know your record?"

"Last time I did anything like this it was 710, a few years back." 

"We'll start you there then."

It was then Derek got a small pang of nervousness. The last time he squatted that much was when he was 18, full of adrenalin. Never the less, he gripped the bar firmly and went down slow. It was harder to come back up, but he did it, slightly out of breath.

"810, I want to see what you can do Hale." 

Derek sighed, puffing out his cheeks. He nodded, and gripped the bar to do the same process. Out in the crowd, Stiles' heart was pounding. 

Derek was down low, and wasn't sure if he could go up. 

"Come on Hale!" Aaron yelled. Derek grit his teeth, and pushed up, succeeding. 

"Well done Hale!" Aaron clapped Derek on his back, and turned towards the rest of the people there, while Derek went and stood by Stiles. 

Derek could see Stiles smirking out of the corner of his eyes, but kept his focus on Aaron. 

"Today, I'll be testing you on bench press, and pull ups on the side, to save time. Each one of you will get a partner. While you're waiting, count the amount of pull ups your partner is able to do. I'll be calling out your name to test you on bench press, and at the end we'll tally up your pull ups. Clear?"

"Yes chief." Everyone said.

"Begin. I need Lydia Martin first." 

Everyone walked off and went to a door frame, and some place where there were bars. 

Derek and Stiles were of course partners.

"You go first, I've never done a pull-up in my life."

Derek grinned and shook his head. Jumping slightly to grab the door frame, he pulled himself up and began quickly, knowing they would be here for a while. 

Stiles felt like he counted for ages, he wanted to stop, but knew he couldn't. Derek was on 479 when Aaron called out his name. 

"Um, sir? Derek's still going. . ."

"What number?"

Stiles cringed, he had stopped counting, but as he looked back he noticed Derek had stopped, he was safe. 

"479."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "You can stop Hale, lets go Stilinski."

Stiles looked at Derek and shrugged, then followed Aaron.

The process of bench pressing went much like yesterday. Stiles was nervous, and didn't think he could do much, then surprised himself by ending up at 300 exactly. Then, it was Derek's turn. He ended up doing 725 pounds, Aaron tried not to look impressed. 

When they were both done, they headed back, and it was Stiles' turn to do his pull ups. At that moment he regretted not doing his before, as his arms felt like jello. Never the less, he jumped up, and pulled himself up, again and again. Stiles ended up doing 124. 

"Alright class, hit the showers. Good work today."

Derek, Stiles, and a few other had no idea were they were going, so they followed people as the went through a door. 

When they walked in, they were faced with glass that showed a huge swimming pool. To their left, was a door on the end of a hallway that said Boys, and to their right, the same thing reading girls. 

Everyone split, and headed to their appropriate locker room. When they walked in, Stiles' mouth dropped. The room was huge. The walls and floor were grey, with red lockers. There were red chairs in a few areas of the room, and tv's hanging in the corners. There was also another door, which lead to the showers, where Derek and Stiles headed next. 

The room was long, filled with showers, and at the end if each side, bathrooms and sinks. The whole bathroom was in an I shape. 

A few guys were already exposed in the showers, which had no doors, curtains, or anything to hide their nakedness. 

Stiles look at Derek, who shrugged, and took off his robe, hanging it where the others did. Stiles mirrored his actions, and chose a stall right next to Derek's. Derek looked as amazing as always, and Stiles tried not to get caught staring, but unfortunately, someone stood next to Stiles, ruining his plan of raking over Derek's body. 

Stiles tried to wash in peace, but he kept feeling like he was being stared at, though he probably was, he was in a public shower after all. 

Stiles stepped out as quickly as he could without still being dirty, and grabbed one of the white towels on the many shelves on the opposite wall of where the showers were. Derek followed soon after, and they shrugged back on their robes. 

"You know, you'd think these robes would start to smell." Stiles said. 

"Which is exactly why they gave us workout clothes today. They're in your locker, I'll help you out." A man said. 

"Thanks." Stiles said. He followed the man, who lead him to a clipboard. 

"Lets see, what's your guy's last name's?"

"Stilinski." 

"Damn, that's a mouthful. Alright, and yours?"

"Hale." Derek said lowly. 

The man looked through the clipboard, flipping papers. 

"Alright, Stil. . . Whatever your last name is, you're locker 407, Hale, you're 502, right across."

"Thanks. . ." Stiles trailed off.

"You can call me Jay." 

"Alright, thanks Jay."

"No problem." With that, Jay walked out of the locker room. 

Stiles found his locker, and opened it up, as it didn't have a lock. Inside was a grey tank top, red shorts, and a water bottle. Stiles looked behind him and saw Jay was right, Derek's locker was right behind his. 

"That's cool that they gave us that stuff."

"Yeah. Come on." Stiles noticed Derek didn't seem very happy, but he followed him out of the locker room without a word.

They walked to the lunchroom, and Derek didn't say a word to Stiles as they got their food. They sat at the same table they did yesterday, but E.J., Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica hadn't arrived yet. 

"Alright what's up with you, I know you're not a talker, but there is clearly come thing wrong."

"There isn't anything wrong."

"Don't try and sell me that wad of crap, I can tell when something is wrong with you. You're voice gets all low and growly, you get these creases by your eyebrows, your jaw is always clinched right, and you never look me in the eyes."

Derek sighed in defeat. "I just don't like the way that guy was looking at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy, Jay." Derek mocked his voice. "He stood right next to you in the shower when there were twenty other stalls open, he watched you as you put on your robe, he eavesdropped on our conversation, and he was just so nice to come and help you find your locker." 

Stiles tried not to smirk, but he found this amusing. 

"Maybe now you know how I feel." Stiles smirked, while Derek just looked confused. 

"Yeah, maybe that was a little pervy to come and stand next to me, but I saw that entire bathroom, gay or not they were all looking at you. And maybe he didn't even want to get to know me, maybe he has the hots for you, but the closest way to get to you is through me."

"I don't know about all that."

"Derek look, for now, just shake it off, it if happens again, then I'll see it as a pattern, I'll totally skip the coincidence part, okay?" Derek nodded, and soon the rest of their new friends arrived. Lunch was pleasant, and surprisingly, so was the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know these weights (Derek's mostly) are rediculously high, but keep in mind Derek has super werewolf-y powers! Also, I've written Stiles and his kind to be strong, but werewolf's are just a tinsy but (a lot) stronger. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's been the holiday season and I've been super busy, which I know isn't an excuse but I'm still very sorry! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Lunch went well, everyone was chattering excitedly about their classes that they had had so far.

Next up, Stiles had Village History, while Derek had Wolf Knowledge. 

"How you liking this place Hale?" Jackson asked. Stiles was sort of surprised that Jackson had spoke. He had always been a smart-ass, and always seemed to speak his mind, but today it seemed like he hadn't murmured a word.

"Fine. I probably feel just the same as everyone else who is new here." 

"I guess so, just thought it might be different since you're not like us." Stiles could sense Jackson's tone wasn't so friendly, and apparently so could everyone else. Everyone at the table got quiet, and Derek's shoulder's tensed up.

"I still have an animal side, just like you. This is still new to me as well." 

Jackson nodded, then stabbed his fork in his carrots. 

Stiles was always astounded as to how Derek always seemed to keep his temper, though maybe a fifteen year old's comment's didn't effect him. 

"How was Reptile Knowledge Jackson?" I asked.

"What's it to you puke breath?" Derek's shoulders tensed again, and Jackson noticed. His stern gaze went lax for a moment, but then returned. 

"Just trying to make conversation." I sighed. I wanted to be like Derek, and keep my cool without any snarky comments, but I couldn't help myself. 

"And if anyone has puke breath, it's you. No telling what your long ass tongue licks every time you breath." 

Jackson leaned forward quickly, but Lydia out a hand on his chest.

"Cut it out, both of you. It's our second day here and you're already picking fights like it's the sixth grade all over again!" Lydia flipped one of her curls over her shoulder and sighed. Derek rested his hand on my leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Uh. . . Derek! I have wolf knowledge with you next!" EJ said, changing the subject.

"Really?"

"Yup! I'm a husky. All dogs will be with you in that class. You're the only wolf though, apart from Brett."

"Brett? Like the chief Brett?"

"That's the one. It's strange, haven't seen a wolf around here in a while, almost like they're rare." EJ paused, fixed on the subject. He leaned forward, eyebrows scrunched. 

"I mean really, you see birds all the time, but it's super rare to see a wolf. . . Do you think maybe it's because we have werewolves, so maybe the wolf side is already taken?"

"I don't know, maybe. That wouldn't explain Brett though."

"True, true. Guess I'll have to research that later on." Right as EJ finished the bell rang, and everyone stood. 

This time, Derek and Stiles' classes were relatively close, just a building away. 

They were both walking to Stiles' class when Derek spoke up. 

"I know he frustrates you, just don't let him get to you." 

"Trust me Derek, I've dealt with this kid since the first grade, I've got this to a system now." Derek smiled. 

"So who's this Brett guy?" Stiles asked.

"One of my chiefs. He's kind of. . . I don't know."

Stiles quirked a brow. 

"Well did something happen?" 

Derek stuck to his plan of not freaking Stiles out. 

"No, not really, he just seems reserved and. . . I don't know, like he's hiding something."

"Hm." Stiles said, raising his shoulders. They had arrived at Stiles' class and once again, said goodbye.

Derek turned to walk away after they said there goodbye's, when Stiles stopped him. 

"I heard that kid Jay is in your class, don't pick a fight please." 

Derek gritted his teeth, but nodded. 

**********************************

The minute Derek walked in the class, he knew he was going to have a problem. 

Right in the back row was Jay, flirting with three girls. He turned towards Derek, and smiled, motioning him over. Derek didn't want to make enemies yet, so he went over.

"Derek! Nice to see you again. May I introduce you to Abby, Carol, and. . ."

"June." She giggled.

"Ah, right, how could I forget?"

I nodded sharply to them, not amused. 

There was a silent moment, filled with awkwardness, luckily I was saved.

"Derek! I saved you a seat!" EJ shouted from the third or fourth row. 

I went straight to him, and thanked him quickly. 

"No problem." EJ laughed. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with Jay and his fan club either. . . Derek, you seem like a good guy, so I'm going to warn you. Jay, he knows how to push you. He figures you out, like a puzzle. If he wants something, he'll get it. You have three spots in this academy. His friend, which I highly recommend you don't do, his enemy, or someone he will step on like everyone else, ignoring you like a pheasant. I was lucky enough to be in the third category, and I can only hope you'll choose this one too."

The chief walked in and I nodded to EJ.

"Welcome to wolf knowledge everyone." A blonde female said. "Ah, Jason, I see you're in my class once again." She sighed at Jay. 

"I only stay for you Chief Pam." He winked. Chief Pam rolled her eyes, and turned back to the rest of us.

"I'm Cheif Pam, teaching wolf knowledge. I myself shift into a Great Dane, in case anyone is curious. Now, in this class, you will be learning about your structure, the history of the wolf and dog breeds, and what exactly makes you so special." 

"Well what if we already know what makes us special?" Jay remarked, winking. 

"Then I would have figured you would have passed this class by now Jason." Jay's face fell a little, but he was still smug.

"Like I was saying. . . Today, we're going to start off by going around and each saying what your animal is, just so you can see how vastly different you may be, but still come from the same ancestors, the wolf. We'll start with you Jason."

"I, Jay," he put enfaces on his nickname, "am a Rottweiler. 

"I'm a German Shepard." One of the girls, Derek had already forgotten their names, said.

"Pitbull."

"I'm a Newfoundland." The third girl said.

"I'm a bullmastiff." A man with an extremely low voice said.

The rest of the class spoke, and Derek noticed that all of the breeds said were all either big or strong dogs.

Derek cleared his throat when it was his turn. 

"I'm just a wolf."

Pam smiled. "Are you a specific kind?"

"Not really. I guess I could be classified as a type of wolf based on my black coat, but werewolves aren't exactly classified like yourself."

"Oh? Do explain." Derek realized he just got himself into a trap.

He sighed, and sat up straighter. "You guys have different breeds and species, we're just wolves. We can come from different backgrounds and families, a family of red wolves, a family of white, but all in all, we're just wolves. Sure, our history tells us that we came from different places, I could be classified as a European Black Wolf, if you like, but we're all the same species, so it doesn't really matter to us." Derek shrugged.

"I see, well, Mr. Hale, wolf, I think we will be learning a lot about you this year, being a wolf yourself."

"Yeah, but how do you know we're learning the right stuff if he's a werewolf and not one of us?" Jay asked.

The room got still, waiting for an answer. 

"Because I know the differences between you and I." I said.

The room was still quiet.

"I shift on full moons, this is a werewolf trait. I'm strong, this is a werewolf trait, but you have it too. Your powers and abilities are solely based on your animal, mine is based on the wolf and my powers as a werewolf, so I can see in the dark perfectly, but you may not be able to, it's all based on your animal. I know what is the wolf, the animal itself, and the werewolf, even if you don't." Derek said the last sentence rather sharply.

"See, there you have it. Now, I would like everyone to turn their textbooks on their desk to page 3, and begin reading about the history of the wolf."

The rest of the class was rather silent, then the bell rang.

Derek walked to Leader History, while Stiles went to Cat Knowledge, which was close to Derek's building. 

Stiles walked with a girl he met, Kira. She was nice, and a little shy at first, but she was gradually warming up. 

Derek walked with EJ, who evidently had the same class as him. 

"So how are all of these classes chosen exactly?" Derek asked.

"They're usually based on your animal or your age. For example, obviously Wolf Knowledge is organized by your animal, but Leader History is by age. Everyone will eventually take the class, but for now it's for people in their twenties. If you don't take it one year or the next, you will eventually." 

Derek nodded. 

The next class was super boring, with a teacher named Charles. Stiles', class however, was pretty fun.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mathew. I will be teaching Cat Knowledge this year, obviously, and I shift into a Sunda Clouded Leopard." He smiled.

"First, I would like everyone to go around and say their name and their animal, Stiles, why don't you start?" 

"I'm Stiles, a tiger, plain ole tiger." He smiled. 

"I'm Lydia Matin, and I am a cheetah." Lydia smirked.

"I'm a bobcat, and my name is Erica." Erica said.

"Lion, Boyd." Boyd gruffed.

"I'm Lily, and I'm a leopard." 

The process went on until everyone in the room said their name and animal. 

"Great, I don't expect you to memorize all of those by the way, just wanted to see what kind of cats we got in here. All right! Now I would like everyone to turn to page 3 in their texts books and start reading about the origin of the cat."

Stiles' class went rather fast, while Derek's seemed to drag, but there was one thing that they both had in common during their classes, they couldn't wait for it to end. 

They both headed toward the Chief Action class, which was held outside in what kind of looked like an auditorium. 

Derek searched for Stiles but there were so many people he couldn't really see him. 

"Derek." Someone spoke. He turned and saw an unfamiliar face. 

"He's over there." The man pointed, and Derek turned until he saw him. 

"Thanks." Derek headed straight there, and when he arrived, he saw that Stiles seemed to be making friends a lot quicker than Derek had.

"Hey." Derek said.

"Hey! How were yours classes?"

"Alright I guess." Derek shrugged.

"Everyone, please take a seat!" A booming voice said. 

Stiles, Derek, EJ, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and a new girl Derek hadn't seen, but Stiles said her name was Kira, took a seat. 

"Good afternoon everyone. This is Chief Action. In your other classes you are learning about the history of cheifs, our village and our cheifs, and what they do. Here, you will be practicing. We will teach you about the everyday things chiefs do, and about the battles we have to face." Maggie spoke.

"God I love this class." EJ grinned.

"Today, will be your most boring day. We're going to start with just talking about a few things chiefs have to do. Will someone name something?"

EJ shot up his hand.

"They have to organize a person's first shift."

"Correct. The chiefs have a long list of everyone in their town, and they have to keep track of who is shifting what day. They have to make the announcement, make sure to show up, and make sure everything runs as smoothly as it can." 

The class went on the same, people asking questions and commenting, and the cheifs answering. 

When the bell finally sounded, everyone headed toward the field.

"This hour of training is purely for conditioning, to make you stronger. We expect hard work as it is only an hour. Understood?" Everyone nodded. 

"If you run down the field and back, it's four miles. We'll be timing you, so do your best."

"Holy shit!" Stiles whispered. "Four miles?!" Derek shrugged.

"Better get started then." 

"Go!" Parker called. Everyone took off, and Stiles was sure if someone was looking down on them, it would look like the world was ending or something, with everyone running across a huge field.

Stiles quickly tired, as did everyone else, but Derek remained fine. He stayed back a little ways though, with Stiles.

"I'm holding you back, go. Lydia's right behind me, I'll run with her." Stiles panted out.

"Sti-"

"Go! I want to see you be first." Stiles smiled. Derek nodded, and took off.

The four miles dragged on. Derek loved running, but he liked doing it alone. While he was in the lead and far from other people, it still wasn't the same. 

Finally, Derek finished, first just like Stiles wanted. 

"Well done Derek. Why am I not surprised you were first?" Parker said.

Derek grinned. "Thank you sir." 

They waited for the rest to come, and it was strange how it seemed they were all together. Stiles came in with them, and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Well you weren't last." Derek said. Stiles glared, panting heavily, and Derek just laughed. 

"Everyone hit the showers, that's it for today." 

Everyone clambered in the building and into the locker rooms. 

"I'm seriously going to wash this robe tonight." Stiles scrunched his nose.

Derek laughed, then got in the shower. 

They both showered happily, loving the cool water cascading down their bodies. 

They got out and toweled off, changing into the clothes that were in their lockers. 

They headed toward their room, and Stiles launched himself onto the bed as soon as they were through the door. 

"I don't think I have ever been so tired in my life." Stiles groaned, face squished in a pillow. 

"And we get to do it all over again tomorrow." Derek chuckled, rubbing Stiles' back as he climbed onto the bed. 

Stiles flipped over, and smiled at Derek. 

"Do you regret coming?" He asked.

Derek shook his head. "I'll go anywhere you are." Stiles smiled, and put his hand on Derek's cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles softly, and this time Stiles didn't press for more, only because he was so tired. 

"Goodnight Stiles." He said.

"Night Derek."

Stiles fell asleep quickly, so Derek got out of bed and grabbed their robes and clothes they had stripped out of. 

He headed outside, and found a laundry room. He was only in pajama pants, but didn't figure it mattered. 

He went inside and saw someone else had also put a load in. Derek put in the clothes quickly, and turned to leave when he saw him. 

"Hello Derek." Jay grinned, leaning in close to a girl who was seated on a washer. She was flushed. 

"Jay." He nodded, trying not to roll his eyes. He turned to leave, but Jay stopped him. 

"Woah, hey, don't leave now."

"What is it that you want?" Derek snapped.

Jay whispered something to the girl, and she ran off, leaving only the two of them. 

"I didn't think what you said today was very kind Derek, almost seemed like you thought I was stupid." 

"Not stupid, just ignorant." 

Jay growled.

"What your problem with me man? That I'm a werewolf?" Derek sighed.

"I don't have a problem with you Derek, or I didn't. In fact, we have common interests."

"Oh really? And what would those interests be?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles."


	6. Bullies

Derek's eyes immediately turned blue and he growled, hunched down defensively, though Stiles was back in their room safe.

Jay laughed, rubbing his hands together. "That's exactly what I wanted to see." He shook his head, and walked closer. "No, I don't dislike you Derek, I'm actual quite interested in you."

Derek stood straighter, and returned to his human form. It was clear Jay just wanted a rise out if him, and Derek want going to oblige. 

"Why?" Derek gritted out.

Jay smirked. "I'm going to give you a little insight. You're new here, so I'll forget what you did today, normally, I wouldn't so this, but like I said, I find you intriguing. I'm going to give you an option, Derek. Around here, we're all seen as strong, but everyone knows who is really weak. Now clearly, you've got physically strength down, but how strong are you mentally? If you join me Derek, we'll be unstoppable, in every way possible. You my friend, are the missing puzzle piece." Jay had a crazed look in his eye, one Derek had seen seen on his uncle. 

"No one will ever try to touch you, mess with you, werewolf or not if you're with me."

"I can protect myself, I have my whole life, I don't need someone to help."

"Are you sure about that? You've been here for one night Derek, and things can only get worse."

"That sounds like a threat." Derek snapped.

Jay smiled. "Whatever way you want to see it as. . . Last shot Hale."

"I'll take my chances." 

Jay glared. This was exactly what EJ had warned him about. There was no way Derek wanted or would join EJ and his cult, but now Derek was afraid he had started to make enimes, something he didn't want to do.

"Suit yourself. Tell Stiles I said hello." Jay walked out, with no laundry in tow. 

Just then the washer beeped, and Derek huffed before throwing the wet clothes in the drier. 

He stood against a wall, scratching at his beard, waiting. 

It was quiet, almost too quiet. Derek could hear an owl, and wondered if that was a student or not. He also wondered about Jay. Clearly he was obsessed with power, but Derek didn't see why. Though everyone was competing for a spot, he didn't see how being in a strong click could help anyone.

The drier beeped minutes later, and Derek grabbed their clothes and headed back to their room. 

The night was pitch black, and the only sounds were Derek's feet against the pavement. Derek heard something, movement, and paused. Just when he was about to shake him head, feeling stupid for being paranoid, someone jumped out from behind a statue. 

They tackled Derek to the ground, and Derek hit his head hard against the pavement. 

Another person came and held Derek's arms down, while the other sat on his chest, keeping him from moving.

Derek could see a few more people surrounding them, their faces masked by the dark.

"We gave you a good opportunity." The man on top of Derek sneered. So this was about Jay, this was his group.

"And I said no." Derek snapped. He pulled his knee up and nailed the man in the balls, then ripped his hands out of the girls grasp. 

Derek crouched down, and looked at the others. One sauntered forward, while the girl holding his hands returned with the rest of the group.

"Aw, puppy's angry?"

"Maybe he's in heat." Another girl sneered.

"Oh, is that it? You want to hump my leg mutt?" Derek roared, but the others only laughed. This was new for Derek. Everyone had always been scarred of him, just from a roar, but being surrounded by other strong animals, they weren't intimidated by a measly roar. 

They all cackled when he roared, looking at each other. 

"Do it again, come on, do it again." Derek sat up straighter, still shifted. 

"Come on mutt, show us what you got." A man stepped close, too close. 

Derek gripped his throat, and threw him against a stone wall, cracking it. Before he could feel too satisfied, a woman was on him. Her claws dug into his back, making Derek roar in pain. He slung her off into a wall, and another man charged. 

This time, he went for a punch, and Derek delivered his own. The man stumbled forward and tried again, Derek dodged, but another man behind him kicked him in the side of the face. 

Derek fell to the ground, and the second man pounced. 

"You remind me if a cat the way you move, a pussy in fact." Derek spit. The man went to punch Derek, but he moved his neck, making the man punch the concrete and break his hand. The man screamed in pain, and Derek kicked him off, waiting for the next attack, but no one came. Everyone was hurt.

"Make sure you tell Jay that I'm fine on my own, even if I'm a wolf." Derek spit. 

He turned around, and standing was a person he didn't expect to see, Stiles. 

They stood their for a moment, before Derek spoke up.

"Stiles-"

"Just get inside." Stiles almost seemed. . . Angry. 

Derek was puzzled, but followed Stiles without another word. When they got inside their room, Stiles turned sharply. 

"What happened?" 

Derek sighed, scratching the back of his neck and feeling blood. 

"I went out to wash our clothes, Jay was there. He offered me a position in his little. . . Click. I said no, and he told me that I shouldn't have. When I came back, his friends attacked me. I. . . I took care of it."

"Yeah." Stiles scoffed, "you took care of it."

"Why are you angry?" Derek asked, starting to get angry himself.

"Because on the first official day we're here you're already fighting!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Sit there and let it happen?"

"No of course not, but if you wouldn't have said those things to Jay then this wouldn't have started in the first place!"

"How can you accuse me of starting this when you weren't even there?"

Stiles growled. "I'm not accusing you I just wish you would control your temper! You probably woke up the whole campus!"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't defend myself quietly enough Stiles!"

Stiles was quiet for a moment. 

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Stiles scoffed, taking a seat. 

"I went to a program with my twenty two year old mate, a program that trains you to become a cheif, something you don't want to do. You're surrounded by people that aren't like you, people who want to hurt you because you're a werewolf, how could this possibly have worked out. 

"I'm doing it for you! Because I can't be away from you Stiles! I physically, mentally, and emotionally can't! So if you can't handle the fact that people don't like me, that I'm going to have to deal with immature bullies, then you're right, we shouldn't have come. But the fact is, I'm going to get hurt, I've pretty much just set myself up with twenty enemy's, and it's just been the first day. I don't care that people don't like me, that people want to hurt me, and if you don't want me to fight, then I'll sit back, but the fact is for as long as we stay here, I'm never going to be accepted. For as long as I'm part of this village, part of your life, I'm never going to be accepted because I'm not like you, and I'm okay with that. I'm me, a wolf, and if other people can't accept me that's fine, but the minute you stop," Derek shrugged. "Then this is all bullshit." 

Stiles remained silent for what seemed like an hour. 

"I want you to be here. I want you to be with me. I know that we're different, that people disapprove of us, of me, and I'm okay with that, but I want you to be happy. You keep saying that as long as you're with me you're fine, but I don't want you to be just fine. I want you to be here, with me, safe and happy. I want to do this for us, for our future Derek. I don't want you to fight because I don't want you hurt, and I know you can take care of yourself, but. . ." Stiles sighed. 

Derek crouched down in front of Stiles. 

"I'm going to be fine. We are going to be fine. Do you remember when we first met, you had to trust to come with me?" Stiles nodded. "Then trust me now. Trust me to lead you into being a strong leader, a strong chief if that's what happens, a strong beautiful man. I know you want me to be happy, who said I wasn't?" Derek cupped Stiles cheek. 

"I mean what I said, I'm happy wherever you are, but, I'm happy here." Derek shrugged. "I've found my home Stiles, and it's with you, this is just another chapter of our lives, and if I wasn't happy, or you weren't, then we would go somewhere else, because for however long forever with you is, it will never be long enough."

A single year rolled down Stiles' cheek, and he smiled, leaning into Derek's hand. 

Derek pulled Stiles in and kissed him slowly. Stiles didn't press, but gripped Derek's neck. Derek licked Stiles lip, and their tongues twirled together. 

Stiles ran his hand down Derek's back, and Derek tugged off Stiles' T-shirt. Derek pushed him down on the bed, climbing over him. He kissed Stiles' jaw, then moved towards his neck, licking and sucking on his skin. Stiles moaned, and pushed his neck back. 

Derek trailed kisses down Stiles' throat until he reached one of his nipples. He swirled his tongue, and bit it softly, tugging. 

Stiles' quick intake of breath let Derek know that he liked it. 

Derek moved farther down until he reached his navel, when he paused. 

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, looking Stiles is the eyes. His lips were swollen and red. He nodded without a second thought. 

Derek placed a kiss right below his navel, then pulled down Stiles' underwear, fully exposing his leaking member. 

Derek groaned just looking at it. He peppered kisses on the inside of Stiles' thigh, frustrating Stiles. 

"Derek." He groaned, impatient. Derek smiled, but gave in to Stiles' wants. 

He wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock, making him moan, but didn't do anything else, that is until he wrapped his lips around Stiles. 

"God, Derek." Stiles threw back his head, and Derek proceeded sucking. 

He palmed himself through his pajama pants, and paused briefly to shuck them off. 

Derek got his mouth back on Stiles, and held him down from bucking with his left hand, while his right hand tweaked his nipples.

"Derek. I'm gonna-" Derek had time to pull away, but he didn't, he wanted to taste Stiles. 

Stiles shot his load down Derek's throat and on his tongue, moaning like a porn star the whole time. 

Derek pulled off and licked his lips, looking at Stiles, who was breathing heavily. 

Stiles pulled him forward, kissing Derek hard, and while he was distracted, Stiles wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him quickly.   
Derek was already so close after watching Stiles unfold, and he came quickly into Stiles' hand. He collapsed on top of him, and remained there brielfy, catching his breath. Evetually, Derek got up and grabbed a wash cloth, cleaning them both off. 

"I love you." Stiles smiled, eyes half closed.

"I love you too." Derek threw the wash cloth on the floor, and snuggled close to Stiles. They both fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

In the morning, they both woke up with groans to the shrill bell. 

Derek rubbed his eyes, then looked at Stiles, who was staring up at him wide awake. 

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Stiles asked.

Derek groaned, though he was smiling, and climbed out of bed. 

Stiles chuckled, then got out of bed as well. 

They both changed and used the bathroom, Derek taking a quick shower as his hair still had dried blood in it. 

Once they were both changed, into fresh robes might they add, Derek grabbed Stiles' hand.

"Ready?" 

"Ready." 

They were both hopping that today would be a better day, though Stiles didn't think the ending was too shabby. 

As soon as they walked into the cafeteria, they had a pretty good idea at how today was going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	7. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE END

"You two are in very big trouble!" Lydia said, marching up to Stiles and Derek.

"How did you even find out?" Stiles sighed.

"How did- Are you kidding me?"

Stiles groaned. "Look sorry if we interrupted your beauty sleep but when someone is being attacked-"

"Stop right there. Attacked? What do you mean attacked?"

Stiles looked at Derek. "Wait you didn't know about the fight last night? I figured the whole campus would hear it."

"Well I didn't know or hear about any attack, but I did hear something."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You two sound like god damn porn stars, if you're going to bunny fuck then do it elsewhere. Between thin walls and supernatural hearing, Jackson and I can hear everything you are doing."

Stiles blushed crimson. 

"I thought you guys lived in the dorms."

"Of course not. We both live in a room such as yourself, right across from you actually. We're mates as well, just under different circumstances." She smiled. "Now what's all this about an attack?"

They walked and got food, all the while Stiles explaining what he knew, while Derek filled in the details. He wasn't much of a talker, so he had no problem letting Stiles tell the story.

"Wow. I knew he was a dick, but I didn't know he was part of. . . A mafia." 

"Who's part of a mafia?" Erica asked, taking a seat next to Lydia, with Boyd right beside her. 

"Jay."

"Jay's part of a mafia?" Isaac asked, who was followed by EJ. 

"Well not literally. He sent all his little minions to attack Derek here." She motioned. Jackson came next, pushing Stiles over so he could sit by Lydia.

"Well you look relatively well, considering."

"I can take care of myself." 

"Evidently so." Isaac murmured, looking behind Lydia. Everyone turned, and saw a woman with scratches all over her face and arms. There was a man behind her with a black eye and a busted lip. 

No one said anything, but returned to eating their breakfast. 

"Do you think it's possible that they would report this?" Stiles asked.

"Hell no. Around here, no one tattle tails, and no one asks." Erica said. 

"Don't you think that's a little weird? You're telling me all the chiefs are going to see that shiner and ask no questions." 

Erica nodded, lips pursed. "The chiefs don't care about drama or fights. We're adults here, we handle things like adults. They expect us to be worried about other things."

Stiles bit his lip, this was definitely different than school was back home, where someone could through a sandwich at you, you could tell the teacher, and they would get in trouble. 

The bell rang and everyone got up, throwing away their food and heading to the main arena.

"Good morning everyone. Today we are finishing up your testing, and then we're going to have a little fun. Let's get started. Same groups as last time." Chief Parker said. 

Everyone split up, and followed their cheif. Once Stiles group arrived outside, their chief turned to them. 

"Today, you'll be doing the same test you did last time, but this time, human." Everyone groaned, including Stiles. 

"I don't want to hear it, get in line." 

Everyone lied up quickly, and somehow, Stiles got stuck at the front. 

"Down and back kid, ready, go!"

Stiles took off running, face red from the hot sun and the embarrassment of knowing he was slow. He pushed as fast as he could though, and came back looking at the ground. 

"Nice job, next up."

Stiles was surprised no one was laughing, but then again maybe they were focused on the next person up, Jackson. 

"1.3 seconds behind Stiles." Jackson glared at Stiles, who didn't dare smirk.

Person after person went, and they were all behind Stiles. 

Derek was last, he wasn't sure how that happened. He took of running as soon as the chief said go, and came back after a few seconds. 

"2.5 seconds faster than Stiles, you now are at the lead. Everyone can head to the next station." 

When everyone arrived, the chief was grinning. 

"Who's ready for a little fun?" Trevor asked. No one said much, not sure if he meant actual fun, or fun for him, as this next activity was going to be brutal. 

"Split yourself into two even teams. It's time for an old school relay race. The wining team doesn't have to do the consequence."

Everyone split themselves quickly, all wanting Derek. After a few minutes, everyone was ready. 

"Here's how it will work. Each person will go, and in order for the next person in line to go, you have to slap their hand. After each relay, I will tally who won. I'll count up whoever has the most points at the end, and that will be our winner." 

Everyone nodded in understanding. Stiles looked sround, and saw they had a pretty good team.

"First person up." Called the cheif. "We'll start simple, sprints down and back. Ready? Go!"

The first person in Stiles' group, a girl, took off running, and she was relatively fast. She came back and slapped a man's hand, and he took off with a grin on his face. 

Several people went by, until Stiles was next up. He tried not to make himself too nervous, after all this was just some fun right? After slapping a girls hand once finished, a guy came up to him. 

"You're pretty fast man." The guy said.

"Thanks. I guess that's a good thing around here?" Stiles asked.

"Definitely. Name's Daren." 

"Stiles." He stuck out his hand, and Daren shook it firmly. He seemed to be in his twenties, with auburn hair and green eyes. He was built, like everyone here, and super tall. 

"Looks like your guy is up, it was smart to have him last." 

Derek didn't seem to interested in the relay, but when his hand was slapped he took off running quickly. People cheered him on, and all cheered even louder when he came across the finish line first. 

"Winner of this round is Team Two. Next up, army crawling, down and back. Don't let me catch you cheating, or the other team automatically wins."

"This is so fucking dumb." Jackson mumbled, from the other team. 

"He doesn't seem like he's having a good time." Daren said. 

"He's always got something up his ass." Stiles said.

"Seem's like the type." 

Soon enough, Daren was up, then Stiles, then Derek. Unfortunately, though Derek was the fastest one, they lose this round. 

"Team One wins this one. Last one now, we don't have as much time as I thought we did. This one will be fun to watch. You're going to be on all fours, but not shifted." He chuckled. "Bear crawls, down and back. Ready? . . . Go!"

The teams were neck and neck for a long while, until it was Derek and another man going head to head. As soon as Derek took off, everyone knew Team Two could win. He looked like a spider or something, almost like his limbs weren't even touching the ground. 

Derek came in first, though the other man wasn't too far behind. 

"Team Two is the winner of this round and the entire relay." People clapped and high fived each other. "Team One, you've got two laps, start running." Most of Team One didn't protest too much, possibly because they knew their punishment could be much worse. 

Derek met up with Stiles, as they headed to the next station, their final station.

"Morning everyone. Today, we're going to have a little friendly competition, sort of like what you just did, except this time there will be no teams. We're going to have push up contests. I'll be testing you for diamond, clap, and one hand, no normal ones. Everyone will begin when I say, and go the same speed, once you can't go anymore, you're out. Got it?"

"How will we know if we're going the correct speed?" A girl asked.

"I'll be telling you when to go up and down. Everyone line up in rows, give yourself plenty of room." Everyone got there quicky, and got down on their knees. Stiles wasn't looking forward to this. Derek of course didn't look like he cared, and Jackson of course looked smug. 

"Diamond push ups first. Everyone in your positions. Ready? Down. Up. One. Down. Up. Two." This process continued, but once Aaron started to get at the 150's people started to drop out. Stiles glanced up brielfy, and saw that Derek, Himself, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, EJ, Isaac, and Daren were all still in. 

When they reached the 200's, Stiles didn't know how many people were in, all he knew was that he was getting tired. He pushed hunself, but practically collapsed at 247. Once he was down, he saw that only Daren, Derek, EJ, Jackson, Boyd, and some other female were left. 

At 269, the female dropped out. At 302, EJ and Jackson dropped out. At 336, Boyd dropped out. At 387, Daren dropped out. Of course, Derek was the last one. While Stiles was proud of Derek, he kind of wanted him to stop just so he could get going with the next one, though he was thankful for the break. 

Once Derek reached 579, people were loudly talking and laughing, as if Derek wasn't even there. At 657, Aaron stopped and clapped his hands together, finally, Derek had finished. 

"It's seems that for some of you your summer break has caused you harm eh?" Aaron chuckled. "No matter, next is clap." 

Derek was also the winner of the clap push ups, though he didn't get as far as last time, which was to be expected. 

One handed push ups were last, and after Stiles failed pretty badly, he enjoyed watching others fail just as bad. Derek of course, looked and did flawless. 

"Alright! Listen up! This is the end of your testing." Everyone cheered loudly. "Your rankings will be posted at dinner, see you then."

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly, and anxiety was in the air. All that people would talk about was the stats that would be posted. 

In Stiles' Cat Knowledge cat, he overheard a group of girls talking about Derek. 

"He was amzing! I mean did you see the guy?"

"Yeah! He beat everyone in every single thing, and it's his first year."

"Not only that, but he's gourgeous, too bad he doesn't swing this way." The girls all laughed, and Stiles grinned. 

In Derek's Survival class, he overheard a group of guys talking.

"Man, the newbies are impressive this year."

"I'm telling you. Some of these kids I wouldn't think would've do too well, like that scrawny kid, uh, what's his name. . ."

"The guy that's mated to the wolf? Stiles I think?"

"Yeah! That's it! Kid's fast, and his partner is crazy good at everything he's done. You know, I think he might give Jay a run for his money."

"Come on, Jay's been leading the polls for four years now, you really think he's that good?"

"Justin, his four mile time was three minutes. That's practically impossible."

"Damn. Well at least he doesn't act like Jay."

The other guy snorted. "Yeah, thank god. I don't think I could handle two."

When dinner time rolled sround, everyone seemed to be bouncing in their seats. Derek had to hold Stiles' hand tightly so he wouldn't bolt out of his spot. 

The doors were still locked, but there was already a line to the door.

"Trust me, no matter how nervous or excited you are, you don't want to be in that crowd. You'll come out bloody. It's best just to wait until the door opens, let them rush in, then leisurely walk in." EJ said.

Stiles nodded. "So, how exactly does this poll stay thingy work?"

"There are actual four boards. One is for the age group with fifteen year olds through twenty five years olds, one for twenty three through twenty nine, and then thirty through thirty five year olds, just like in training. The fourth board combines the top five of each group. Some people argue the system should be changed, since there are way more people in group one, but I suppose it makes since really, because people push harder at a younger age, and they realize sooner if they are built for this life or not." EJ shrugs. Loud yells are heard, and the doors are open, people crash in, and EJ sighs before he gets up. Everyone follows him, and Stiles's heart is beating loud. Though Derek wouldn't admit it, he was a bit anxious as well. 

When they walked through, there were a good amount of people, and almost all of them were staring at Detek, wide eyed. The room fell silent, and soon everyone was staring at Derek, except for one guy, who was staring at the board. 

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, EJ, Derek, and Stiles, all in a group, looked up at the first board slowly, Derek was in the lead. When they looked up at the fourth board, the room completely stilled. Derek was at the top. And Jay was second.

They looked toward the man staring at the board, who was slowly turning around. 

"You filthy mutt." Jay spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> I am so sorry. I realize I have not updated my stories in months, and I can't apologize enough for it, I realize that I need wanted to be one of "those" authors, the ones who just quit writing, and didn't tell you I you were coming back. 
> 
> For the first time, I just haven't felt the desire to write any if my current stories, I have wanted to just start new ones, if I even feel like writing. 
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've had some serious writers block, and I'm sorry for that. I can't automatically promise I will have regular updates now, but I can promise I won't just abandon my stories, I'll always be back. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support on every single one of my stories, I truly do appreciate you, and do not take your beautiful comments and sincere votes for granted.


	8. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for this short chapter.

The world seemed to slow. Stiles turned to look at Derek with frightened eyes. All he could hear was his ragged breathing. Stiles' head turned slowly, looking at Jay.

"There is no fucking way." Jay yelled. 

"Look man, it's just a score lets not-" Derek tried to calm Jay down.

"I don't care about the fucking score. I care about how good you think you are, how powerful. You got everything you want Hale. The strength, the power," he smirked. "You even got the bitch." He said, motioning towards Stiles.

Derek growled. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Now now, Derek, let's not be hasty. I have no problem with Stiles. Just that you have him." He snarled.

Derek roared.

E.J. started telling people to leave, and they complied, not wanting to get in the middle of this. 

"This is ridiculous. You're jealous of everything I have? I have him, that's it." Derek snapped.

Jay smiled. "Oh poor little Derek." Jay smirked. "That's exactly why I want him. I'm going to take everything from you Derek. Starting with him."

Derek roared. 

"You're not going to touch me." Stiles said, grabbing Derek's arm and pulling him away. Derek complied, sick of this banter.

"You watch your back Hale!" Jay screamed.

Stiles pulled Derek quickly away from the scene. He was going to try to say something, but stopped. Derek's eyes were solid blue, his canines out.

He was practically panting, breathing heavy and angry.

"Derek-" Stiles started. Derek snapped his head towards Stiles. "I know Stiles." He yelled.

He ripped his hand out of Stiles' grasp, and headed out of the now empty cafeteria.

Shit. Now they were late.

When Stiles arrived at training, Derek wasn't there, which meant he had to run his twenty laps alone. He tried to focus on his training, but he couldn't, and this was evident. 

"Watch it Stilinski!" A man barked, and Stiles swung the bar around haphazardly. 

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Stiles went to his village history class, and the moment he walked in, Lydia knew something was wrong. 

Stiles explained the whole thing, and Lydia didn't seem sympathetic. 

"Look Stiles, he got angry, so what? Just give him time too cool off. Maybe he'll be at strength training next period."

Stiles nodded. He knew she was right, he just was worried that this thing with Jay would grow to be a bigger problem than some third grade banter. 

Class started and went slowly. This place was starting to feel more like a prison. The strict schedule, the threats. 

The day passed slowly, and Stiles never saw Derek, making him worry more. 

"Still think he's just cooling off?" Stiles snapped at dinner.

"Stilinski, get the fuck over it." Jackson snapped. Lydia have him a look, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Look." E. J. Said. Walking in the door, was Derek Hale, with Jay by his side. 

Stiles called his name, but Derek avoided him. Face set in stone, avoiding anyone's glances. Stiles of course would not stand for this.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles yelled, still several feet away from Derek, but gaining. Derek finally turned his attention to Stiles.

"I needed-"

"Don't you dare say you needed some time to cool off. That would be fine, except you're walking with the enemy here! Fucking. . ." Stiles struggled for words. "Fucking Darth Vader!"

"Relax Stiles, everything has been worked out." Jay said. 

Stiles' eye started to twitch, as he glanced back and forth between Derek and Jay.

"Ever- but- hold on!" Stiles said, as Jay started to walk away. 

Jay kept walking and Stiles turned to Derek. "Would you please explain what is happening here." 

"There isn't anything to explain. We talked, and we're fine now."

"That's impossible." Stiles shook his head. 

"Is it really so impossible that we talked things out like two adults?"

"With you? Yeah! He was going to kill me, or rape me, or make me his dog wife or something, and you're saying you just talked things out and you're cool now?"

Derek smiled. "Exactly." He grabbed an apple and walked towards their table.

Stiles followed the whole time blabbing questions which didn't get answered. 

Derek sat down, and no one said a word.

Stiles looked at the people at his table, and thought he was going to go crazy. 

"Is no one freaking out here?" Stiles yelled.

"Stilinski! Come with me!" Brett yelled.

"Ah shit!" Stiles yelled. 

"Now Stilinski!"

"Good luck!" Jackson sang.

"Fuck you." Stiles was not in the mood for his shit, and Derek would protect him anyways. . . Or would he?

Stiles followed Brett, silent, for a while that is.

"Where are we going?"

No answer.

"Hello? Where are we going?"

No answer. 

Fine then. Stiles huffed, and followed Brett outside. They walked in the baking sun, until Brett lead him to a tall brick building. 

He unlocked the door, and went inside, Stiles followed. 

"Take a seat." Brett said, sitting behind a dark wood desk. 

"Ah, so he speaks."

"Try being a smartass with me again, and you'll be kicked out of this program." 

Stiles bit his lip to keep from responding.

"No one involves themselves with other people's shit around here, because no one fucking cares, except when lives are in danger."

"Who's-"

"I wasn't done speaking." Brett said. "Fights happen, especially with all the tension and testosterone in this place. Derek roughed up some people, Jay's people, am I correct?"

Oh shit. He was in trouble, they were in trouble. This was a trip to the principals! But was why Brett handling this? 

"Right." Stiles said slowly. 

Brett leaned forward over the desk he was at, clasping his hands. 

"Derek is the most talented person I have seen here in years, but he's a werewolf, he's different-"

Stiles tried to speak. "And I don't care how similar you think he is to us, he's not one of us." The room was deafeningly silent. 

"He could become one of us. It's possible, if he becomes cheif. Everyone knows Jay will become cheif, he's had it coming his whole life. He will do whatever it take to gain power, and that's why I'm here talking to you."

"I still don't get it-"

"Jay wants to be as strong as he can, to destroy others. He doesn't care how powerful Derek is, because he doesn't fear Derek. He figured out that fighting with Derek isn't going to help him, and that's why they are now allies."

"That's impossible. Derek doesn't want to be allies with Jay, not after all of this."

"Jay becomes allies with people to gain power, not for his reputation. He wants something out of Derek, and it's not what you think."

"What? I-" Brett had a habit of interrupting people.

"If he can't gain you, he'll break you."  
His voice rose. "He knows he can't get you. He knows he can't break Derek, so what's he supposed to do? . . . He's going to get Derek, steal his power."

"He can't take Derek's power."

"But he can get some if it." Brett leaned back in his chair.

Stiles stayed quiet. Brett snorted. "Think of how strong Jay is. Now think of how strong Derek is, even stronger, because Derek is a werewolf. Jay wants his power. He wants to be a werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Yes, this is an extremely short chapter. Yes, I haven't updated this story in forever. Yes, I have had major writers block. Yes, I am sorry. Yes, you have heard this all before. Apologies.


	9. Secrets

"Is. . . Is that even possible?"

Brett sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the wall.

"I don't know. Never in our history has this type of situation happened. No werewolf has ever been bit by an outsider."

Stiles swallowed. The air seemed hard to breathe.

"But Derek. . . Derek wouldn't do that."

"Yes he would." 

"No, he wouldn't." Stiles glared, stunned at the possibility, the thought of Derek ever turning someone. 

"You're his mate, he would do anything to protect you, including changing Jay. You're his target, and Derek knows this. He knows he can't trust Jay, and Jay knows Derek never will. They're both waiting for the other to make the first move."

Stiles didn't know what to think, and with each passing moment the air seemed to become more thin. 

"Stiles," Brett said, voice softer. "Derek will protect you, you're safe."

"I know that." Stiles eyes stung. "But he isn't. He protects me all the time, and I never seem to be able to do anything." Stiles spit.

"All you can do right now, is act as if nothing has happened."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I suspect that Jay and Derek will keep this quiet, they don't want anyone else finding out about this. Though we don't have rules that apply to this type of situation, for obvious reasons, this will never be allowed."

"So then why aren't you doing anything about it?!" Stiles yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell the other chiefs!"

"If I do that, the best thing that they can do is kick them both out of the program, and that will start a war. People will think it's because we are discriminating against Derek, and Jay's family will be after us. We can't do anything."

"This is ridiculous."

"I couldn't agree more. As long as you act normal, this whole thing will stay quiet."

"I don't understand. . ."

Brett sighed. "Look, you can't do anything. These are the two most powerful people in this program, and you're lucky that one of them is your boyfriend. I would ask you to stay out of it, but you can't. You'll be fine. I'll follow you back to class, so you'll be excused." 

Stiles nodded, that's all he could do. As much as he hated to admit it, Brett was right. He couldn't do anything about this, Derek would never listen to him, and it's not like he could talk to Jay, he would end up dead. 

Stiles got up, and lead Brett to his class, village history.

When Stiles opened the door to his class, the whole room gasped. 

"I just wanted to let you know Stiles here was with me, hope he didn't miss to much." Brett's voice was stern, all previous emotion gone. He left, and Stiles quickly took his seat, and avoided answering any questions from his curious classmates.

Cat Knowledge was easier, Lydia was the only one who realized Stiles didn't want to talk, and she left him alone, which he appreciated. 

"You can sit by me." Lydia said, as everyone made their way to chief duties. 

E.J. soon found them walking, and clapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder, but said nothing. 

Everyone was seated, but no one had seen Derek. Stiles was angry, tears prickling in his eyes. He stared sternly forward. 

The whole stadium quieted down to whispers, and everyone turned. 

Stiles did as well, though he knew what he would see. There walking down the stairs were Jay and Derek, the last members to join today's class. Jay was smirking, proud that he had pulled the wolf on his side, and Derek looked utterly blank.

"Everyone!" Chief Maggie called. She was wearing a navy blue suit, and hear hair was pulled in a tight bun.

Derek took a seat next to Isaac, as there were no available spots next to Stiles.

"Today we are going to discuss the leaderboard. Derek Hale, please make your way down here."

The stadium grew silent, and Stiles refused to look at him. 

Out of the corner of Stiles' eye, he saw Derek raise and walk down the stairs to center stage.

"Everyone, Derek Hale." The room erupted in claps and cheers, and people started to stand.

"Yes, well done Derek, you are at the top of the board."

Stiles stole a glance to his left, where Derek was sitting, and saw Jay was not there. He must have chosen a different spot.

"Concerning the leaderboard, I have an announcement to make, which some of you may be aware of." She paused. "As you know, this is the year we chose three new chiefs or cheiftesses. This means that this year, the year of the choosing, we will be sending some of you home."

The silence broke, and people started talking.

"Silence! The choosing will be based on the leaderboards." Maggie walked back and forth on the stage, while Derek stood there, not moving. 

"Each week, the top ten in the overall leaderboard will be marked down, safe, unable to be sent home. At the end of five  weeks, the rest who have not made the top ten will go home. This was week one. You were not made aware of this on purpose. We wanted to see how committed you were, before you knew of the circumstances." Throughout this whole speech, Maggie stayed as sharp as ever, she didn't faulter, and she didn't feel bad. 

"As of now, only these people are safe." She paused and grabbed a sheet of paper. 

The crowd was yelling at this point, angry and confused, but as Maggie cleared her throat to call out the names, the crowd grew silent. 

"Derek Hale, Jay Justin, Vernon Boyd, EJ Martens, Clark O'Malley, Connor Holmer, Jackie Esparza, William Mark,  
Alexis George, and Alex Hodge. Congratulations. You are now even closer to becoming chief. Everyone, you are dismissed, the people I called, follow me."

No one got up for a moment, until EJ stood. 

"Stiles," he called. "I don't know what's going on with you, Derek, and Jay, and I don't know what is going to happen to the one's who have made it, but I'll watch both of them for you." Stiles knew he was referring to Jay and Derek. 

"Thank you." Stiles nodded.

"Hey Stilinski!" Boyd called. "I better see your ass with us next week." He smiled, and followed EJ.

Stiles couldn't help but smile back.

Stiles followed Lydia, Erica, Jackson, and Isaac, who were chattering excitedly, to the fields. 

"Hello everyone." Parker called. "I'm hoping this recent news is going to make you want to work harder. Today we are doing circuits. Listen carefully. You are to do 10 rounds of high speed workouts. Each round includes five different workouts. First five to finish get boosted on the leaderboard." Everyone grew serious. 

"Your five moves today are not standard moves. They are twenty one handed clap push ups, twenty pull ups, and twenty crunches, then you will army crawl 100 yards down, and sprint back. Repeat this ten times."

Stiles looked sround, and saw people were nervous. 

Everyone lined up on one line, and as soon as Parker blew the whistle, they dropped to do push ups. 

Stiles was only on his seventh push up when some people started on their pull ups, but he was okay with this, he had a plan. He needed to preserve his strength, then fight hard in the end. 

His plan was working well, until the eighth round, when he thought we was going to puke. Several people already had, and some had stopped, but Stiles kept going. Though he wasn't sure if this was true, he got the impression he wouldn't see Derek again unless he got in the safe zone. This pushed him harder.

He was on his last round, and had just gotten up from army crawling. He hadn't looked at anyone else this entire time, but decided to now. He started to sprint back, and saw there were six people ahead of him.

He grit his teeth, and pushed his legs harder, they burned, and felt like jelly, but he kept going. Now there were only four in front, but he kept going, not slowing down in the least. This was when someone in front of him, though off to the side, tripped, right as Stiles crossed the finish line, so to speak. 

He had done it, and he had gotten third, and he was going to vomit. 

He stepped to the bushes and puked, but not before he made sure Parker had seen him come in third. Soon another girl joined him, and puked her guts up, Stiles recognized her as the first place winner. 

Stiles walked back to Parker, and saw others were still wrapping up. 

"Nicely done, all of you." Parker said, scribbling something down on his clipboard. "Stats will be posted at the end of this week."

They were dismissed, and Stiles headed straight to the locker room. 

He showered for a long time, and though he was one of the first in there, he was one of the last out.

Lots of talking and laughter was heard just when Stiles buttoned his pants. 

Around the corner, came all ten people in the safe zone. They stopped laughing immediately when they saw Stiles. 

"Thought you'd be in bed by now, it's late." Boyd spoke.

"Headed there now." Stiles put on his shirt, slammed his locker shut, and walked out, bumping shoulders with someone in the group. 

He wanted to sprint home, but he was exhausted mentally and physically, so he walked slowly, slow enough for someone to catch up. 

They grabbed him from behind, and Stiles didn't even have time to scream. 

"Stiles." Jay grinned.

"Jay." Stiles nodded. 

"I heard you were in the top five for today's training. Perhaps you'll be joining us soon." 

"Maybe, but it won't be for you." Stiles glared. 

"I know that." Jay laughed. "But you know. . ." He leaned in close, and brushed hair out of Stiles' face. 

"You'll grow to love me." He backed off, and walked away. Stiles followed him with his eyes, and just as he was about to turn around, he saw Derek, lurking in the corer. Did he see all of that? If he did, why did he just stand there?

Stiles shook his head and started walking home. Home. . . That's what this place was now. A place where his new family was slowly leaving to go to a better program. 

On one hand, Stiles wanted to ask Derek what all was happening with those ten, on the other, he didn't even want to speak to Derek. 

When he got to the dorm, he opened the door, and slammed it shut, but the door never closed. Stiles whipped around, and saw Derek had caught it. 

Stiles didn't even know what to say, or what to do. He was furious. 

"Oh, you're not rooming with Jay?" Stiles crossed his arms. 

"Why would I?" Derek asked, completely calm. He shut the door, and took off his shoes.

"Well you two seem to be great friends now." 

"I guess we are." Derek shrugged.

"What?! How can you possibly be friends?" Stiles stepped closer. "Have you forgotten everything? How he sent his. . . minions to try and kill you, how he wants to take everything from you?" Derek's only response was to clinch his fist.

"Say something!"

"I don't know what you want to hear!" Derek yelled.

"Finally! A rational response!"

Derek growled. 

"How can you possibly even talk to Jay? After everything, and after what he wants to do in the future!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Derek stayed calm. 

"Fuck you!" Stiles pointed, stepping closer. "Fuck. You." Tears rolled down Stiles' cheeks silently, sending a pang to Derek's heart. 

"You told me we were in this together. You promised me."

"We are."

"Then why are you acting like this?!" Stiles yelled. "You won't even look at me anymore! You're with Jay, and now you're part of something that leaves me alone with the weaklings!"

"You can still join us."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? What is going on? Please, just explain to me, please." Stiles was practically on his knees. 

"Nothing is going on, Jay and I became friends."

"Why? Tell me why."

This Derek didn't answer right away. 

"I didn't want to be on his bad side-"

"Bullshit! Twelve hours ago you didn't care about any of this, and now you're one of his minions, being controlled by him." 

"He isn't controlling me."

"Yes he is!" Stiles screamed. "You're letting him! What, so there isn't more drama? I thought maybe you were trying to protect me or something, but-"

"I am protecting you, I always protect you!"

"And I don't want you to anymore!" Stiles ears rang with the quietness. 

"If you can't tell me the truth, if you can't trust me, believe in me, believe that I am strong enough to protect myself. . ." Stiles' cheeks were red and stained in tears. 

"Stiles, just trust me-"

"I do Derek! I trust you with my life!" Stiles sobbed. "But you don't trust me."  
He pointed at Derek. 

"You don't trust me enough to tell me everything, to protect myself. And you don't trust yourself, otherwise you wouldn't be with Jay."

"You're right. I don't trust myself. If you would just listen to what I'm saying. . ."

"I am listening." Stiles said, barely above a whisper. "I have been listening Derek, but you aren't telling me anything but lies!"

Derek hung his head. Stiles realized Derek would never tell him, and that was the last straw. 

"This is over." Derek snapped his head up when Stiles spoke these words. 

"I'm done. We're done." Stiles shoveled past a stunned Derek, and walked out.

A few seconds later, the door open, and Derek came out. 

"Wait!" He called. "Please, Stiles I'm begging you." Stiles stopped. 

"Tell me everything."

"What do you want to know?"

"I've told you what I want to know!"

"Stiles. . ." Derek started, still not willing to tell Stiles. 

"No. This is it, it's over." Stiles shook his head, and ignored Derek's calls. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just needed to get as far away from Derek as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things are really starting to pick up and be more interesting, so I hope you all are liking that. Let me know your thoughts!


	10. Flawed Plans

Whatever people said about how it was better to not know the truth, that was bullshit. At least when you're told the truth, no matter how bad the truth is, you don't have to keep guessing. You're no longer in the dark. Stiles hated being in the dark.

Stiles didn't know where he was going, or what his plan was. Somehow, he found himself in the woods, alone. He wasn't scared, because at this point he didn't care what happened to him.

For a long time the reason Stiles was never scared about his own safety was because of Derek, he knew he would be safe if he was around. 

But Derek wasn't around anymore.

It wasn't that Stiles was glad, he was completely and utterly shattered, but his heart hurt even more so knowing that he didn't know the truth, or at least that Derek hadn't told him the truth.

He thought that maybe if they hadn't gone to this program, then maybe none of this would have happened. All this place was about was power, something neither Derek not Stiles cared about, until now. 

Stiles' thoughts were disrupted when he heard a twig snap. His first thoughts went to Derek, figuring that he had come after him. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not when he discovered it wasn't him.

"Come with me." A blanket was draped over Stiles' shoulders. 

Stiles didn't thank E.J., he was too afraid that if he spoke he would puke. He knew that him and E.J. were friends, but he didn't know how he had even discovered Stiles out here. From how long the walk was back to the center of the campus, and from how bloody and cut up Stiles' feet were, he couldn't have been easy to track down.

Stiles was lead to E.J.'s place, all the while shivering, though it was relatively warm outside. 

When they arrived, Stiles sat on the edge of E.J. bed, and accepted the tea he had been given, but did not drink any.

"We can talk if you want, or we can go to sleep." E.J. spoke, sitting next to Stiles. 

Stiles had so many questions, but many he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. It was true he had said he wanted the truth, he still did, but he feared the truth as well.

"How did you find me?" Stiles voice was a whisper, and hoarse.

"Drink some tea, it will warm you up an clear your throat." 

Stiles reluctantly took a sip.

"I heard you." E.J. swallowed. 

"You heard us fighting." Stiles looked down at the mug. "There are very thin walls in this place."

"Stiles. . . I don't know how to help you, because I don't know the full story and-"

"Yeah, well, neither do I." Stiles raised his mug, then sighed. 

"Can you do something for me?" Stiles' voice quivered, and his eyes stung. 

"Of course."

"Just," Stiles swallowed. "Tell me the truth. Please." He grit his teeth. 

"Okay, I'll do my best. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the program, what does everything mean now that you're in the safe zone?"

E.J. sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but for you I will, so long as you promise not to speak a word." 

Stiles nodded. 

"It means now we aren't just physically training. We have sort of. . . Taken steps to be more like a cheif. We met with the three chiefs, we were the first to make it, so we are leading the future new comers. We also are going to travel. . . ."

"Travel?"

E.J. nodded. "To different places around the world, meet new people, learn what it is like to truly be a leader."

Stiles licked his lips. "I'm not even sure if he wants to be a chief, if he'll even get the chance because of who he is, and now. . . Everything has changed."

"I suspect you know some of the truth."

Stiles' tears rolled down his cheek silently. 

"I don't understand how he could be friends with a monster like him."

"You already know why."

"But it doesn't make sense!" Stiles stood.

"Of course it does, he loves you. He would do anything for you."

"But he doesn't have to do this." The room grew quiet for several moments.

"I overheard them talking, it's the only way I found out. . . This place is like a prison sometimes. You have to get with the right people in order to survive. Stiles. . . What I heard. . ."

"Tell me." E.J. shook his head. 

"They are things I could never repeat."

"E.J. you promised." 

"I promised to tell you the truth. The truth is I wish I had never heard what I did. Trust in me now Stiles, Derek wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have another option. I'll tell you this much. Jay has a plan, he always has a plan. This isn't a game to him, it's a war."

"But why?"

"Jay wants anything to make him more powerful, Derek will not willingly join him, ever, he will never give up his power, unless you are in danger. Jay has eyes and ears everywhere, his men can kill you in a second. Derek doesn't have friends like that. Until Jay gets what he wants, he won't stop torturing you and Derek."

"Do you think Derek will do it?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Now I'm not doubting his love for you, but I know Derek is a smart man, I just. . . Have this feeling he knows what he is doing, maybe he had a plan of his own."

"Then why can't he share it with me?"

"You already know how much trouble this would get Jay in. Until he is changed, he will keep quiet, and make sure you do so. Stiles, without knowing so, you're playing his game. Right now, you're on the bench, standing in the shadows, but you are in the game."

"So how can I get out? How can I get the both of us out?"

"We need a plan of our own." 

Stiles liked these words. 

"Well it's obvious what has to happen, I have to speak with Jay."

"No way!"

"We don't have an option! But I could use all the help I could get. . ."

E.J. huffed. "I hate that you're right, but I'm in. This guy needs to go down."

Both E.J. And Stiles smirked. This was the beginning of a war, and Stiles was off the bench. 

__________________________

The next morning, E.J. and Stiles spend time gathering their friends. All of them are unsure at first, especially as to why they are skipping breakfast to head to E.J.'s place, but they can tell it's urgent.

Stiles and E.J. quickly explain the short version of things, that Jay wants more power, and wants to be turned, and is using Stiles' life as leverage. 

After explaining everything, everyone is in, Erica and Jackson seem especially enthusiastic to kick some ass.

"I appreciate everyone saying yes, and you're. . . Enthusiasm, but please, don't take this lightly. This could go wrong, and if we don't lose lives, you could lose your chance to be a chief."

"Sometimes doing the right thing, beats doing the smart thing." Boyd says.

Everyone agrees, and Stiles' heart is beating quickly. He can't believe this is actually happening. 

Boyd had informed Stiles that the one's in the safe zone would not be in classes, which was good. This way Stiles could avoid Derek, and make sure he didn't find out about any details of the plan.

He also informed Stiles that this Friday, around 3:00 A.M., they were leaving for East Side. That meant he had four days to get this plan into action. 

They started by figuring out all of Jay's friends. It wasn't too hard, you could just look and tell if they were involved with Jay or not. 

Erica and Lydia teamed up, and easily seduced the men, convincing them to meet them in the woods before they left for their trip, which the men were not afraid to tell them about after they commented on how amazing and strong they were. 

Jackson had a harder time convincing the two girls, best friends, to meet him in the center of town, but they eventually agreed after he mentioned wanting to join Jay, just so he could be closer to these "beautiful women." 

The rest of the people were left up to Boyd, who said there was going to be a little bonfire get together, before they all left. 

E.J. was in charge of getting Derek there, he told him about the bonfire. 

And that was everyone. It was Friday, and the plan was almost set. Now it was time for Stiles' part. 

He saw Jay sitting at the dinner table, among his crew. He just watched him for awhile, before Jay finally noticed him. Stiles jerked his head, and stood up, motioning for Jay to follow. He only saw Jay smirk, before he got up and prayed Jay was following him. 

Jay followed him quietly into the woods and finally spoke up when Stiles stopped walking. 

"Now, what could possible have made you decide to bring me here, in the deep woods?" Stiles felt his breath in his neck, he was close. He turned around, and faced him. 

"I want to know what you're playing at." Stiles crossed his arms. 

Jay laughed. "What?"

"Where you get all your power. I mean clearly you're strong, the second strongest actually," Jay glared. "You've got all of these people following you, and I don't know how. So, what makes them follow you?"

Jay stepped closer. "They know if they don't, I'll kill them." 

Stiles still wasn't afraid, not of Jay that is, just of what was to come. 

"Shh." Stiles whispered. "You hear that?"

Jay remained quiet, listening. It was the sound of his friends, approaching. 

Suddenly, Jay heard yelling, and loud thuds. Then, he heard the dragging of bodies.

"I don't like to threaten my friends, it's just not how I role." Stiles shrugged. 

Jay smiled, as the bodies of his friends were dragged out by Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac.

"I see you formed your own plan, how clever. But it was flawed in several ways. You see, I have the one you're most concerned with, by my side. And he knows I could kill you in this very moment." Jay's hands suddenly wrapped around Stiles' throat. Everyone started to move, but Jay stopped them, new men coming from the shadows. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek yelled, bursting into sight, E.J. behind him, chasing him by the looks of it. 

"Derek! How kind of you to join us! Did you know that your little friends had planned a surprise party for me?" 

Stiles looked around and saw that even more of Jay's men had come, people they didn't know about, who had everyone by their neck.

"No, I swear I didn't." Stiles glared at him, and Jay applied preausre, choking him. 

"Your plan was indeed flawed, Stiles. I could snap your neck, and still have all the power."

"N-not. . . All. . . Of it." Stiles managed to grit out. Jay squeezed harder, making Stiles claw at his hands. 

"Let him go, please!" Jay lifted Stiles in the air.

"I'll turn you, right here, if you just promise to let him go!" Jay tuned to Derek and smirked before dropping Stiles. 

He gasped for air, choking and coughing, but when Derek moved towards him, Jay held up a hand. 

"Move and he dies, all of you." Jay looked around. He smirked and walked towards Derek. 

"Did you ever actually think this through, that maybe once I was a werewolf as well, that I would be so powerful I could and would kill you both anyways, since you wouldn't be useful to me anymore?" 

"Did you ever think that maybe the bite won't work?"

Jay shrugged. "If it doesn't, oh well." 

Derek hadn't told Jay that if this didn't work he could die, and he wasn't about to. 

"I think you're just scared to try it, to see what will happen, or afraid of what precious Stiles will think of you after." 

Derek looked at Stiles, who was still crumpled on the crowd, eyes and cheeks tear stained, looking back at him. 

"I think about that all the time."

Jay smirked. "And yet you're here, so we're doing this, now." He rolled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist. Derek grabbed it with shaky hands, and swallowed. 

"No Derek, don't!" Stiles screamed. Within a second, one of Jay's men was on Stiles, knife at his chest, holding him up. 

"Yes Derek, do it." Jay smiled. Derek grabbed his wrist again, and opened his mouth slowly. He didn't know what would happen, and he was scared, but he bit Jay anyways. 

Jay's first response was to scream and jerk free, the venom in his veins hurting him badly.  

He kept screaming, grabbing his arm. After a few seconds, he flexed his arm, and smiled. 

He turned towards Stiles and the guy holding him. 

"Kill him." Derek screamed and tackled Jay to the ground, wrestling with him. For a split second, he glanced at Stiles, and saw the terror in his eyes. 

In that split second, he jumped off of Jay, only to be tackled again, eyes still locked with Stiles', and in that split second, he saw the blade being shoved into Stiles' chest. 

He heard the screams, the fights going on around him, he felt Jay throw him into a tree, but all he could see was Stiles. 

This is when everything went into hyperdrive. 

Jay tackled Derek fully shifted, slamming him into another tree behind him. 

Derek tried to throw Jay off of him, but he couldn't. He finally shoved Jay's snout far away enough to where he could somehow escape his grasp, but he didn't run. Derek shifted as well, and roared. It was so loud, it silenced the woods, there were around twenty people there, and the sound made people cover their sensitive ears. 

A second later, Jay and Derek crashed together at the same time, a loud boom ringing through the woods when they did. Derek was clearly bigger, but Jay was strong.

Stiles got up and ran forward towards the snarling beasts before someone grabbed him and threw him back. 

"You can't! You're hurt, bad!" E.J. yelled. Stiles didn't care though, he ran forward again. This time several people tried to stop him. What was wrong with these people? Why were they trying to stop him? They should be stopping the fight! Instead they were just sitting there watching!

When several men tried to stop Stiles, he knew he didn't have another choice. He jumped in the air, shifting in the process, and landed behind the men stopping him, right into the middle if the fight. 

They didn't stop though, they continued, a snarling mess. Jay leaned on his hind legs and swung at Derek with his claws, landing a blow. Stiles saw the blood fly off. 

This is when Stiles attacked Jay, but he was too slow. Jay jumped up and grabbed him around the neck, slamming him into the ground. 

Stiles heard a roar, before everything went black. 

Derek's heart stopped. Stiles wasn't moving. He didn't have too long to think before Jay was running at him again. Derek was frozen. Suddenly a grey wolf popped out of no where, grabbing Jay around the neck.

Derek heard him whimper, but all he could think about was Stiles. Derek was still frozen in place, and he could see the blood pooling around Stiles. This is when he acted.

He involuntarily shifted back, and sprinted to Stiles, only a few feet away. 

"Stiles. No. No. No. Come on." Derek grabbed the back of his head, and Stiles was still shifted. He mouth was open, tongue hanging out. There was blood matting his fur, a gruesome sight. His eyes were open, black. His chest wasn't moving. 

"How dare you!" Brett screamed. "Attacking someone's mate? You're insane!" Derek heard in the distance. 

"Stiles. Hey, come on. Come on!" Derek screamed in desperation. "Please baby, please." 

There was so much going on around Derek. People screaming, crying. There were chiefs there, but none could do anything, they wouldn't dare interrupt a mate mourning. 

"God damn it Stiles. You can't leave me. No. Come on." Derek laid his head down, he needed to figure out something. 

He tried chest compressions, but they don't work, not on a tiger, not like this. He didn't know what to do. 

"Please, please." His whole body was shaking, but he couldn't cry. He was in shock, Stiles wasn't gone, he wasn't. Not like this, not so quick, not over something so stupid. He was busy fighting, instead of paying attention to Stiles, who was already wounded. 

"Derek." Brett whispered. 

"No." Derek says. "No. No. No. He's not gone. He not gone." He started trying CPR again. Nothing was working. Stiles' eyes were still black, lifeless. He pressed harder, faster, breaking Stiles's rib cage in desperation. 

"Derek we can still save him."

Derek shook his head violently, and then realization shook his body as he slowly realized what was happening. 

"No! He's fine, he's fine. He's gonna come back. He will." Derek searched Stiles' eyes in desperation. 

"Please, Derek. We can still save the other side of him."

"There is no other side of him. This is him. He'll be fine. Just give him time."  
Derek gripped Stiles' fur hard. "Just let him come back, he'll come back. "

Brett touched Derek's shoulder, trying to pull him away, and Derek went ballistic. 

He snarled madningly, but Brett had anticipated this. Another cheif held Derek, and sedated him in the neck. Derek felt himself slipping, so with his last shred of energy, he ripped from their grasp and fell to Stiles, biting the first part of Stiles he touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.


	11. A New Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "A Bitter Song" by Butterfly Bouncher while reading this chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Bring the tissues.

Derek tried, he tried so hard, but the deep sleep was inevitable. The darkness was pulling him, harder and harder. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay, to save Stiles, but the choice was taken from him, as the drugs kicked in.

Stiles tried, he tried so hard, but the deep sleep was inevitable. The darkness was pulling him, harder and harder. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with Derek, but death was too far on his tail, and eventually won.

***

When he was awoke, Derek was disoriented. However, it only took him a few seconds before he was fighting again.

He went to run out of this bed he was in, though he had no idea where he was, but he was strapped down.

"Hey! Let me out!" Derek yelled. He heard to metal start to bend, just before one of the handcuffs broke off.

Several people barged in, wide eyed. 

"What the hell is this? Let me out!" He had to get free, he had to find Stiles.

"Derek, we need you to calm down. I'm Doctor Clayton." A man said, hands raised. Derek assumed he was a doctor based on the stethoscope around his neck.

"Oh fuck you. I'm not calming down, I have to find Stiles, I have to see how he is doing." Derek kept fighting. The doctor put his hands down, and looked at a woman. 

Derek stopped resisting. 

"Listen, if we unchain you, you have to stay here and not resist us. We need to talk Derek."

"Okay fine." Derek would agree to anything as long as he was released and got to see Stiles soon.

The woman came by and unchained him, and Derek sat up slowly, as to not spook the doctors.

"Derek, we're very sorry."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"We couldn't save him, not all of him. We're so sorry."

Derek stared at the doctors. "That's. . . That's impossible. He- he can't be. No. No."

"We were able to save his human life, but if you would like us to lethally inject-"

"No! . . . No."

"I'm sorry." The woman said.

"He- he's my mate, his tiger. . . That's that's him, he can't."

"Derek, Stiles is still severally injured, but we are hopeful he will pull through the night."

Derek clenched his fist. 

This was impossible. This couldn't be happening.

"We'll leave you to collect yourself." The doctors left, and the room was deafeningly quiet.

Stiles. . . Stiles was dead, or might as well have been. Derek was never told exactly what happens to a person after they die while shifted, after they lose their animal, he just said it was awful, that a person is never the same, that they go insane. For anyone to keep a person alive for the suffering, they were crazy.

Derek couldn't cry. He couldn't move. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Suddenly he heard yelling and feet running in the hallway.

"Code blue in room 312!" Derek wanted to see what was happening, who is was that was in grave parole, but he couldn't move. 

It was then, he felt it. He didn't need to see who it was, he felt it. There was a giant hole in his chest, and it was stretching larger by the moment.

He felt weak, he wanted to run to Stiles' side, but he couldn't. He was weak, and he was angry.

Suddenly the room and hallway quieted.

The male doctor from before came in.

"Sir," he addressed Derek. It was then he finally felt something. He locked gazes with the Doctor, teary-eyed.

"Stiles' heart started to rapidly speed up, and then it stopped. We were able to stabilize him, but I'm not sure how long we can keep going. Derek, I advise you to let us proceed." Derek didn't say anything. "His father is here, if you would like to speak to him. He would like to proceed, but as his mate, you also have a right."

Silence. Derek slowly got out of bed, whole body shaking. He walked out the door, and he saw John, head in hands, shoulders shaking. 

Derek's feet felt heavy, and it was hard to lift them step by step.

Eventually, he made it to the doorframe of Stiles' room, head still bowed.

When he raised it, he wasn't prepared for the sight he saw. 

Stiles laid motionless, pale, with tubes coming out of his arm, and his mouth and nose. There were patches on his chest, where his hospital gown was open, exposing his deeply cut chest and stomach. 

The next thing Derek knew, he was at Stiles' side, down on his knees.

"Please." He hung his head, and grabbed Stiles' hand. It lay motionless and cold. 

"Please come back to me." He gripped his hand harder, and stared at the two of them together.

He saw something then, on the side of Stiles' hand. He flipped it, and saw the outline of a bite mark on the back of his wrist.

Then it all came crashing down. Just before he fell into oblivion, Derek bit down on something. He wasn't sure why he did it, maybe it was instinct, his last shot to fight.

"You also know Mr. Jay Justin am I correct?" The doctor asked, standing at the back of the room. Derek didn't have enough energy, enough heart to feel angry, or even sad. He felt utterly, completely blank.

"Mr. Justin was in the ICU. After you're. . . Fight, he healed rapidly, too fast. He began coughing up a strange black liquid, and couldn't heal or breathe. We lost him this morning."

The bite, it didn't take, which meant there was no hope for Stiles.

"I bit him." Derek's voice came out in a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"I. . . Bit him. Jay wanted to be both werewolf and animal, so I bit him, and it killed him."

"I see. . . We found a strange mark on Stiles' wrist, it appears it is also a . . ."

"Bite mark." Derek answered. "He. . . His heart stopped, they were dragging me away-" Derek squint his eyes shut, memories flooding back. "I clinched on, and I bit him. I. . . I don't know why I did it, I just-" 

"You were trying to save him."

Derek nodded. 

The doctor hummed, and walked over to look at Stiles' vitals.

"This is strange. . ." He murmured.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He. . . His vitals are significantly stronger from just a few moments ago. And. . ."

"What? Just spit it out?"

"Mr. Stilinski, you said he was bit as well? He. . . He should be dead already then, or at least have that black fluid coming out of him. . ."

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to get your hopes up, but if Stiles continues to heal, I suspect he could wake up soon."

***

No one knew how long soon would be. It could be minutes, hours, days. 

Derek waited, day by day. Everyone tried to tell him to go home, to get some sleep, but he always refused. He became used to his sore neck, caused by sleeping in chairs.

It had been weeks. Weeks, Stiles had laid there, comatose, and Derek stood by his side, praying, wishing, and hoping.

"Good morning Derek." The doctor greeted him.

Derek was not the only one who looked as tired as he felt. The older man had bags underneath his eyes, and his fine hair was standing on edge.

"Anything?" Derek whispered.

"Not anything you want to hear." Derek hung his head lower, gripping Stiles' hand.

"His body temperature has returned to normal, and his pulse is steady, which is good news-"

"And it's the same thing you have told me for two weeks."

"I'm sorry that I cannot tell you anything better, but at this point there is nothing we can do."

Derek locked his jaw, looking the other way.

"Tell me, is there anything you know that could help him, trigger him somehow?"

"I've tried everything, I've told you that."

"Maybe you can't do anything." Scott came in. He had been to see Stiles every time he could get, but even Stiles' best friend couldn't bring his pit of his sleep. 

The doctor walked out, giving them time to talk.

"Derek, is it possible that he could turn, I mean at this point? It's been weeks and. . . I just want to know if he'll ever wake up. . ."

"I don't have the answers Scott! I'm not a doctor, and they don't seem to know either!" Derek had been extremely angry recently, and every minute Stiles was in a coma, it got worse.

Scott snapped back. "I know that. But you are a werewolf, and you bit him, which means you have to know something."

Derek didn't speak for what seemed like minutes. Scott was about to leave when he spoke.

"Every werewolf is different. Those born, slowly learn control and their full ability through the start of puberty. Bit werewolves typically have some sort of symptoms before a full moon-"

"A full moon, that's it!"

"Maybe." Derek stayed quiet, and stood.

"Dude! Why aren't you excited? This is our first lead in weeks!"

"Because I've already thought about it."

"And you didn't tell the doctor?"

"What's he going to do Scott? Nothing! He doesn't know anything about werewolves, or even if Stiles is one. All we can do is sit here like a bunch of idiots and wait."

Scott sighed. ". . . Earlier, when Stiles came in, you said 'if the bit takes,' what did you mean by that?"

Derek bit his lip. "Not everyone's body is compatible to be a werewolf. . . Some aren't strong enough."

"But. . . Aren't all werewolves in your village born?"

"No, there are a few that were bitten."

"But, that doesn't make sense, you said that an outsider from another village hasn't been bit before, otherwise we may know Stiles results-"

"They were human Scott!"

"Human?"

"Yes, you learn about them in class. The few who are born without an ability, the off-spring who are often considered failures, who are cast out of their village. They come to us, because we're the only ones who can turn humans. . . If it works."

"And Stiles isn't human. . . But when he lost his tiger," he swallows, "he basically became human."

Derek clenched his jaw again. "We'll have to wait." He walked out of the room to go grab breakfast.

***

It had been twenty-eight days. Twenty-eight days Stiles had been comatose. Twenty-eight days without Derek's mate. Twenty-eight days without Scott's best friend, and John's son.

John hadn't been holding up the best, though of course that was expected.

I'm the first week, John was hopeful, and cried often. In the second week, he became angry and upset that no one could figure out what to do. It the third week, he became mute.

Derek was in Stiles' room. It was quiet, Derek hated the quiet. He used to think he loved it, loved to listen for the small things, but he missed Stiles' loud mouth, the little noises he made without knowing. 

Derek heard the clock, the clock that he heard all the time, reminding him that time was precious. He heard the whoosh of Stiles' oxygen tank, providing a steady beat in the silent room. He heard his bones creek as he squeezed his hands together, trying to feel something. 

He heard life outside of the hospital, he would listen in sometimes, trying to distract himself. He would hear the never ending sirens, the chat of the people walking after their dinner, the squelch of their shoes on the ground in the wet rain. It hasn't stopped raining it seemed like. Derek listened to that too.

It was then, when Derek was listening to the pat of the rain, the sirens, the tick tock, and the whoosh of the oxygen tank that he heard a new sound. He heard Stiles' heart monitor pick up. 

Derek thought he imagined it, he had dreamed of this moment, of some kind of change for so long that he was afraid he was officially delusional.

But there it was, the proof on Stiles' heart monitor, it was quickly picking up.

Doctors flooded in, but Derek couldn't remove his eyes from the monitor.

"Take off the mask." The doctor ordered.

"He's breathing on his own sir!"

"Wait." The doctor said.

"Sir, his heart rate it's-"

"Just wait." He held the nurses and the doctors off. Everyone held their breath, as they waited for Stiles to do something. A flicker of the lids, a twitch of the fingers, anything.

What they got was unexpected.

Stiles screamed. He let out a blood curdling scream. 

"Mr. Stilinski!" The doctors tried to steady him, and he continued to yell, and started to thrash. Still, his eyes were locked tight.

Derek couldn't move, he was frozen in time. Afraid this was all a dream, yet afraid this was all too real.

"Derek! Help us!"

Stiles froze, breathing rapid. He stretched his fingers in the nurses' grip, but made no move to escape.

Derek stepped forward, finally, peering into Stiles.

Suddenly he snapped his eyes open, making all of the doctors release his grip and let go, backing up to the wall, all except for Derek.

They didn't lock eyes, not immediately, Derek found it hard to look, but at the same time, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Stiles' piercing, glowing gold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	12. Missing Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded a chapter in forever, and I feel terribly, but I hope you can still enjoy this incredibly sad chapter!

Suddenly, as if he never started, Stiles stopped screaming. 

The nurse's froze, Stiles' lax arms in their hands. Stiles was breathing heavily, still, staring at the ceiling, eyes back to their brown color. 

The doctors and nurses looked to Derek, as John came bursting in through the door. 

"Stiles! Son!" A male nurse held him back.

"Sir please!"

"Let me go! That's my son! Derek!" John looked at him for the first time, and grew quiet. Derek wasn't moving, he just stared at Stiles, holding his breath. 

A single tear rolled down Stiles' eyes.

Derek lifted his shaking hand, moving it towards Stiles, not sure what he was reaching for. 

Stiles gasped, and Derek stopped moving for a moment. He leaned closer to Stiles, eyes locked on his. 

He stayed there for several seconds, but Stiles' gaze never moved from the ceiling. 

"Stiles," Derek's voice came out in a raspy whisper.

His brown eyes slowly moved to meet Derek's. 

"Something's wrong." He said, voice dry. He swallowed and licked his cracked lips. "Something's missing." He looked away again, towards the ceiling. 

Derek didn't know what to do, and apparently no one else did either.

"I feel cold." Stiles said.

"W. . . Would you like more blankets?" A nurse asked, risking Derek growling at her. 

"I feel hungry. No. . . Something else. . . empty. Emptiness. I feel empty." Stiles said, ignoring her. 

"Am I dead? Where is mother?" Stiles asked. John let out a sob, gripping the nurse, who bit his lip, holding back tears. 

"It's probably temporary." The doctor said, trying to not only convince himself, but others.

"Where is mother?" Stiles repeated. 

"Stiles. . ." Scott walked in, straight to his bed.

"Scott, where is mother?" Stiles asked. 

Scott's cheeks were blotchy and tear stained. He sniffed and shook his head.

"You're at the hospital Stiles. It's January 3rd. You're mother died three years ago in the woods outside your house."

"Where is mother?" He asked again, ignoring what Scott said. ". . . No." Stiles shook his head. "That's not right. Someone else."

"I'm here son," John said, coming over to the bed.

"Someone else."

"Derek? He's here too, and all your friends, they're waiting for you to get better."

"Someone else." 

Derek knew now, he knew what Stiles was missing. 

"He's gone too Stiles." Derek whispered. He turned and looked at Derek. 

"I'm burning, I'm burning."

"No, you're safe Stiles."

"No! I'm burning. I'm empty. It hurts, it's hurts." His voice started to raise.

"Stiles, please calm down." The doctor came forward. 

"No! No' I'm burning! It hurts!" He yelled. The doctors pushed past John, Derek, and Scott, securing him with cuffs they left in his room. 

He let out a blood curdling scream, eyes wide open. 

"Stop! Stop! It's burning me!" 

"Stiles, calm down, you're okay, you're not burning!" Scott screamed. 

Stiles wouldn't stop, it became deafening. 

"Derek do something!" Scott yelled. "Derek!"

He heard the screams, but only faintly. He couldn't look away from Stiles. He had did this, this was his fault, all his fault.

"Derek!" Everyone was screaming his name, but he only wanted to hear one person say it. 

Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way, snapping him out of his trance, as Deaton barged in. 

"Stiles! It's me, Deaton! I can put out the fire Stiles."

"Put it out! Put it out!" He sobbed. 

Deaton pulled out a syringe. 

"What are you doing?" Derek yelled. 

"Sedating him." He injected it quickly, and almost immediately, Stiles stopped screaming. 

"Does that feel better Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"Something's missing." He repeated, whispering as tears filled his eyes again. 

Scott hung his head. 

"Please, everyone out." Everyone obeyed Deaton, they had no other choice. Even John left willingly, not wanting to see Stiles this way. 

Once the door was shut, it was just Derek and Deaton.

"I should have known you wouldn't leave." Deaton started to address Stiles' wounds. Peeling back the gauze he saw that Stiles had ripped his stitches, and he was bleeding again. 

"He hasn't healed in the least bit." Deaton shook his head. 

"I was the one Stiles took his mother too. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. He ran to my door, screaming and crying, begging me to fix her. I took her into my arms, laid her on my bed, and he called his father. His father said he would never forgive him. He still thinks it's his fault."

Deaton continued to look at the wounds, as Stiles lay there motionless, but still awake. 

"By the time the authorities came, Claudia was speaking again, if that's what you call it. She asked for Stiles, over and over. I asked him if he was okay with it, and he was. I knew it wasn't smart, but she wouldn't stop. . . When he walked in, she shook her head, and said that wasn't her son. He broke down crying, hysterical. She kept shaking her head, saying that wasn't him, screaming to get him out. What she was actually asking for was her rabbit."

Derek swallowed, not able to muster up any more tears.

"John. . . John stayed in the hospital room, never moved an inch, not even when Stiles came back from her room. He was screaming at his father, begging him to answer him, but he wouldn't." Deaton shook his head. "He needed his father and. . . The authorities took Claudia and John, and left Stiles there with me. John was quiet, mute, but Stiles. . . I had never heard a child sob and scream so loudly."

"Why are you telling me this?" 

Deaton looked at Derek. "I'm telling you because you believe this is all your fault. That's what this boy thought, and it destroyed him, until he met you. He has matured, grown, and learned to love, something he would never learn to do without you. You have changed him, in more ways that one, this is just another step. The point is, you can get him through this, because he has a wolf now. That won't replace his tiger, but it will give him hope."

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Derek yelled. 

"You can, and you will. You saved him, Derek. . . . You did, not just from Jay." Deaton laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. 

"I don't know what to do." Derek shook his head. 

"Stay with him, talk with him. Be his warmth, be his tiger." Deaton started to exit the room, but paused before he shut the door. 

"With his new werewolf healing, the sedative will wear off in about a half an hour." 

Derek stayed there for several minutes, motionless, like Stiles. He felt like he was in a painting.

"You're sad." Stiles said. Derek bit his lip to stop from sobbing, and sat in the chair closest to his bed, knowing it might not be the best idea.

"Yes." Derek replied. 

"You shouldn't be sad." Stiles said, eyes never moving from the ceiling.

"Why not?" 

Stiles paused. "I think. . . I think you would look better with a smile rather than a frown."

"What if I deserve to be sad?"

"You don't. No one deserves to be sad."

"You're sad."

"No, I feel something other than sadness. I don't know what it is though."

"Will. . . Will this feeling ever go away?" Derek asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Stiles turned his head. "No."

Derek let out a sob.

"But it will get better. I feel. . . There is a hole in me, but it will be filled. I think. . . I think it already is starting to be."

"I'm sorry." Derek shook his head. It was his turn not to meet Stiles' eyes.

"I think. . . I think you made it better."

"No, no, no, no. I made everything worse. I did that." Derek felt a soft hand under his chin, and he gasped, melting into his touch. For the past month, all he had felt was Stiles' cold motionless hand, and here he was, gripping his chin. 

"You shouldn't be sad." Was all Stiles said.

Derek almost laughed. "You should be, but you're just. . ." Derek raised his hand, further trying to explain, but he couldn't finish. 

"What am I missing? I think I'm missing a lot. Something big, but without it I can't remember. It hurts, but not as much as it should. . . What is it?" 

". . . A part of you. You're other side."

Stiles scrunched his nose, eyebrows furrowed. 

"There is something else though, something is back. Do you know?" Hearing Stiles' robotic voice was enough to bring Derek to tears, now he had to explain what he had done to his one and only love. 

"You. . . You were attacked, and. . . And you were gone, but not really. And. . . And then I bit you, and I think now. . . You're like me."

Stiles frowned. "That's okay."

"What?" Derek snapped his head up.

"You're nice, comforting, you seem to have a bigger heart than you think, I know that for sure. Even though we just met."

Derek froze. 

"You don't. . . You don't remember?" 

Stiles kicked his lips. "Is this heaven?" He asked.

"No, no Stiles. If anything this is hell." 

"It can't be hell."

"Why not?" Derek clenched his jaw, talking through his teeth.

"Is it nighttime?" He asked. Derek was frustrated, not at Stiles, just. . . He wasn't sure.

"Yes."

"Something happened at night. Something went wrong."

Stiles sighed. "It's hurts."

"What hurts?" Derek stood up. "Tell me what hurts baby." He gripped his hand, trying to take his pain. Black veins shot up his arms, and Derek wanted to pass out. How was Stiles going through this without screaming? He had never felt pain like this. Derek was breathing heavily, and dropped Stiles' hand sooner than he would have liked.

"Do that again." Stiles said. Derek panted heavily but nodded, though he knew he couldn't take it. He grabbed Stiles hand, but before he couldn't do anything Stiles spoke up.

"No, not that." Stiles placed his other hand on Derek's.

"You're warm, a good kind of warm." He sighed, closing his eyes. 

Derek grit his teeth, crying. Stiles was so small, so fragile. His pale white skin was almost grey, cheekbones were prominent, hands more bony than they had ever been. 

Stiles opened his eyes, seeing Derek's eyes slammed shut, cheeks wet. 

"Hey," he said. Removing his hand from Derek's, he pulled on his bicep, and Derek came closer. He laid by Stiles, behind him, but Stiles turned, so he could face him.

Stiles slipped his hand back into Derek's and scooted closer. 

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Derek's chest. 

"I think. . . I think we'll be okay." With that, Stiles fell asleep. 

Derek wished he could have. His chest was aching and his head was pounding. Stiles's warm hand was the only thing keeping him sane, and he wasn't sure that even that would work for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. . . Sorry.


	13. Golden Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I'm sorry.

Stiles woke, and the hours that followed felt like weeks. Everyone waited for something, anything. A sign, a sound, a hint towards what was to come.

Though so much had changed, so little had. 

John stayed in his chair in the corner of the room. Scott stayed in the cafeteria, where him and Allison would meet when she came around. The doctors and nurses would come in and out every so often, and Derek stayed where he always was, by Stiles' side. 

When a nurse came in, for the hundredth time, Derek stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"Um. . . Tuesday."

"What's the date?"

"The 24th of November."

Derek released his grasp. 

"What time is it?"

"S-six thirty two." She stuttered, checking her watch.

"Thank you." Derek stood, making everyone's head turn, including Stiles'.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked. It was the first thing he had said since he had woken up. 

"I'm not sure. I. . . Need some air."

Stiles squinted, but let Derek be. John was shocked that Derek had moved.

As he was walking down the hallways, someone called Derek's name.

"Hey! Derek!" Scott called. He ran up to him, and paused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I need some air." Derek started to walk again before he was stopped by Scott's hand on his chest. Derek let out a growl, and Scott removed his hand quickly.

"Sorry. You're up to something though, what is it?"

Derek swallowed, and stared at Scott for a while, before sighing and grabbing his sleeve, dragging him outside.

When the doors opened a blast of cold air hit them both, making their breath visible.

Derek leaned back on the brick wall, and pulled out a cigarette. 

"I didn't know you smoked." Scott said, as Derek lit it.

"I don't." He took a drag and put the lighter back in his back pocket.

"Tonight is the full moon." Derek said.

Scott visibly swallowed. "Do. . . Do you think anything will happen to him? Wait, what about you?"

Derek took another drag, rolling the cigarette in his fingers.

"I don't know. Tonight's the first full moon in a while I won't have him with me, not really. . . . But, I'm hoping something will happen. I. . ." Derek trailed off. "I need to be prepared, in case, but I can't freak Stiles out right now."

"Okay. . . What needs to be done?"

"He needs to be restrained, which might be an issue. This hospital room," Derek pointed "Isn't going to hold him, especially not on his first full moon, and especially if we don't know what he is going to be like, or even if he will turn."

Scott stayed silent for a while. 

"I know a place we can take him, its soundproof, enclosed, it's just the taking him there part that will be a problem."

Derek took another drag, then flicked the cigarette onto the ground. He crossed his arm and raised his eyebrows. 

"What do you got?"

"Allison's family, her dad is in with the leaders, he's part of some big military secret thing. Point is, he's got training rooms, weapons, chains. Allison even said he's got wolfsbane."

Derek growled. "He's a hunter."

"Not exactly. He came from a family of hunters, but Allison said he didn't like what he had to do, his father, Gerard and his sister were bat shit crazy, and he wasn't into that. He left home, went into the military, got married, had Allison, and I swear he's not crazy."

"Sounds like you rely a lot on this Allison girl."

Scott blushed and scratched his neck.

"Alright, if we can get him there, we're going to need some things for Allison's father."

"Okay, hit me."

Derek glanced away for a second. "We need chains, thick, metal. Rope, handcuffs, and. . . Wolfsbane laced chains, if he has them."

"Is all that really necessary?"

"Yes. I don't know what he will be like, so I want to be prepared with various forms of restraints. You said this room is soundproof?"

"Yeah, been there myself."

"Good." Derek nodded. "Take care of that, I'll take care of Stiles. Text me the address."

"There isn't an address, it's sort of in the middle of the woods." 

"Okay, then meet me at the preserve." Scott nodded, and pulled out his phone, while Derek went inside.

"John, can I see you?" Derek asked, stepping into the room. He had a curious look in his face, but he followed.

Derek quickly explained the situation, and though he was hesitant, John finally agreed to meet him at the preserve. Now they just had to get out of the hospital.

Derek found a nurse, and grabbed him. He wasn't much for self control.

"I need to see Doctor Clayton."

The nurse nodded quickly, and rushed to find him. 

"Mr. Hale, what can I do for you?"

Derek stepped forward. "Dr. Clayton, you don't know much about my kind do you?"

"Um. . . No, I'm afraid not."

Derek knew this, and he also knew Clayton would not let Stiles leave. He saw it in his eyes, Stiles was an experiment, something exciting and new, something that could make Clayton famous and rich.

"Right, but I do, and I know what happens on full moons, what will happen tonight."

Clayton swallowed.

"What's going to happen is, Stiles is going to bust out of that bed, and tear everyone to shreds who tries to get in his way. No restraints will work, no sedatives. Nothing, everyone will die, unless you can release Stiles, now."

Clayton swallowed. "Mr. Hale, if we can get the proper restraints-"

"You can't. Nothing will work. I have a safe place for him. We can find out what will happen, and everyone will be safe."

"His wounds are healed, but his body is weak-"

"It won't be tonight. It will be ten times your strength. He will be stronger than me tonight, because he's a newborn."

Clayton looked away, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Okay, okay, I can release him. But Mr. Hale, if anything happens to him, he is in your hands. I don't know the knowledge you do, I don't know werewolf healing. Once I release him out of this hospital, he is officially one of you, and I can no longer treat him."

"I understand." The Doctor nodded, and headed into Stiles' room to hand John papers, Derek followed quick behind. 

Stiles didn't say anything when Derek came back, he seemed to have a look of anger in his eyes, the same look Clayton gave him when all the papers were signed. 

John left the room, grabbing Stiles' things and headed to talk with Melissa.

Derek turned to Stiles, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He was singing a soft toon that Derek didn't recognize, but the minute John left he stopped.

"What are you glaring at?" Derek asked. 

"You." Stiles said. 

"Why?"

"Because you left."

"I had to leave."

"Why?"

Derek paused. "Because tonight you are leaving, and I was getting ready for you to come with us."

"Us?"

"What?"

"You said us." Stiles said, finally meeting Derek's gaze.

"Your dad, Scott, and me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"And why not? You really want to stay in this place all the time?"

Stiles poured. "'No. where are we going?"

"Scott picked it out."

Stiles snorted. "I hope there is a bouncy house."

Derek cracked a grin, the first one in months.

Stiles started to sit up, and hissed.

"Here, let me help you." Derek said, standing Stiles up. He helped him change, trying not to stare at all of the cuts and bruises that still hadn't healed.

Once they were done, Derek stood back, waiting for Stiles to take his shaky steps towards the door.

Stiles was weak and slow, so Derek grabbed his hand, and ignored the electric shock he felt when they interlocked fingers.

They headed towards the preserve in silence. Derek would glance at Stiles occasionally, but he always just stared right ahead, by Derek's side.

Soon enough, they reached the preserve, where Scott and John already   
were. 

Scott gave a nod, and they began walking again, towards the building where Stiles would be held prisoner.

Derek felt guilty, among many other things. Stiles didn't even know what was going on, he was in a constant state of confusion and depression. He wasn't prepared for what was about to happen, he didn't know what was about to happen either. Stiles never asked for this, he didn't want this, he wanted his tiger. None of this would have happened if. . . Well if Derek wasn't here. 

Derek was snapped out of his thought by Scott, telling them they had arrived. 

Derek looked up from the ground that he had evidently been staring at, to be faced with what looked like a huge all metal building.

"What is this place?" John asked.

"The details aren't important, we have to get inside." Derek said, leading them in, though he had no idea where he was going.

As soon as you stepped into the building, everything grew quiet. A step further, and lights flickered on, row by row, reveling the building for what it really was. 

It was one single open space, practically bare. The floors were hard cement and the walls were a shiny silver metal. On the back wall was rows on cabinets and other forms of storage, hidden behind a cage of sorts. 

"What's in there?" Derek asked.

"Everything we need."

Derek stepped further, his steps echoing. 

"And how do you expect us to get in there? The gate is locked."

"I think I can help with that." A booming voice said. In came a man in a leather jacket. His hair was short, though his greying beard was long. On his hip was a pistol, and by the look in his eye he wasn't afraid to use it.

"I'm Chris Argent, I believe we haven't met before." He stuck out his hand, and both Derek and John shook it, both hesitant.

"The full moon is up in 30 minutes, we need to get started."

Derek, Scott, and Chris went over to the storage, while John stayed with mute Stiles.

"How intense of supplies are you needing Derek?" Chris asked, unlocking the cage.

"I'm not sure."

Chris paused, and turned to look at Derek.

"It's not for me, it's for Stiles." Chris then looked at Scott with a questioning look.

"I thought there was only one werewolf in this town."

"Not anymore." Scott said, giving Chris a look.

Chris seemed to move on, and pulled open the cage. 

"Is it his first?"

"Yes." Derek said, glancing back at Stiles who was now staring at a wall.

"Here," Chris started to hand them both things, and Derek was grateful he let Scott handle the wolfsbane. 

"How are you prepared to go about this?" Chris asked.

"I'm not exactly sure."

He paused. "We have chain holders, there, and there," Chris pointed. "And we have poles throughout the room, and we have one other room, if you need it. Follow me, Derek." He seemed to specifically only address Derek, so Scott stayed behind laying his things down.

Chris went back to the storage, and opened up a large cabinet with a passcode that was too long and was typed too fast for Derek to ever memorize.

When the cabinet unlocked, Derek was faced with a large staircase.

"Don't ask questions, follow me." 

Derek nodded, grateful that they even had a place to keep Stiles, and that he was even being showed this seemingly secret place. 

All the while lights never turned on, until they reached the bottom.

There was a single room, with a chair directly in the middle. Surrounding it were what looked like jail cells. In the center of the room, surrounding the chair, where loops in the ground, meant to hold chain or rope. In the very back of the room was yet another cabinet.

"Like I said, don't ask questions." Chris opened up the cabinet.

"Here, you have rope, tape, chains, mountain ash, wolfsbane laced chains, wolfsbane handcuffs, wolfsbane bullets, mountain ash bullets, and a cattle rod. I hope you won't need all these things, but they are here for you. Lastly, is a sedative. It's extremely powerful, and if used incorrectly, it will kill."

"Thank you. . . I think." Chris cracked a smile.

"Can I ask what happened?" He folded his arms, waiting for Derek's response.

"Short story is. . . We were being attacked. He was hurt, dying, I was being dragged away, severely hurt myself. Before I lost conciseness. . . I bit him."

"Shouldn't that have killed him?"

Derek swallowed. "At that point, he had already lost his tiger side, and was on the verge of losing his human life. Because at that time he was essentially human, we think, we hope, that he is now werewolf."

"Has he experienced any of the side effects? He still seems weak."

"I thought the same thing, but I suppose these are extenuating circumstances. The only thing. . . The only thing I ever saw were his eyes, they flicked gold when he woke up, just for a split second."

Chris frowned. "I guess we'll just have to see."

"We?"

"You really think I'm going to leave you, a werewolf, alone with a maybe werewolf, his goof of a best friend, and his unstable father, in a secret building with all of these weapons? No chance in hell."

"Fair enough." Derek nodded, and headed back upstairs after checking the time. The only had minutes now.

Stiles locked eyes with Derek from across the room.

"Okay Stiles, you remember what I told you?"

"No."

"Okay. . . Tonight, tonight you're different."

"I lost something."

"Stiles, please." Derek begged. "Please just try to focus on what I'm saying."

"I lost something, but I'm getting something tonight."

"Yes, Stiles."

Suddenly, a single tear rolled down Stiles' cheek.

"Will it be okay?"

Derek but his lip. "Yeah, kid, it'll be okay."

He stopped crying just as soon as he did. His emotions changed frequently, and for the first time Derek never know what Stiles was thinking. 

"Stiles come with me." 

Stiles started to follow Derek.

Scott and John stayed behind with Chris who was explaining what would most likely happen.

"Stiles, I need to put these on you." He held up the chains. He knew it was a stupid way to go about this, he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but they only had minutes.

"Why?"

"Because. . . I don't want you hurting yourself."

Stiles held out his wrist, and Derek started to chain him up with regular chains, making sure they were secure. 

"I feel funny." Derek snapped his head up.

"How?"

"I don't feel good." Stiles frowned, looking pale.

"Stiles?" 

"Where is he?" His breath started to pick up. "He's gone, he's gone." He started to hyperventilate.

"Stiles, it's okay, you're-" suddenly Derek felt it, the sharp prick in his body, the signal of the full moon.

Stiles let out a yell, falling to the ground.

"Get them out!" Derek yelled to Chris, who quickly grabbed John and Scott, practically throwing them outside.

Stiles was screaming in pain, and he grabbed his head, digging his fingers into his skull.

"Stiles!"

He snapped his head up, eyes glowing yellow.

"I remember, I remember. I'm going crazy, he's gone, he's gone, I'm gone."

"No, no, no. Stiles, you're right here, you're with me." Derek grabbed his hand.

Stiles let out another scream, doubling over in pain. Derek saw the claws come out of his fingers, and saw the cuts and bruises heal themselves rapidly.

"What is happening to me?" Stiles yelled.

It was at this point Derek thought he was going to lose it. The sounds of utter. . . agony in Stiles' voice was killing him. 

"Baby, I'm sorry."

Stiles yelled again. "Get me out." His voice had suddenly changed, it was slower, angry.

"I can't, Stiles, you know I can't."

Stiles suddenly stoped yelling, but the sound he made next was so much more terrifying. He let out a low growl that seemed to shake the room.

The next thing Derek heard was the sound of metal bending, the chains weren't strong enough.

"Chris!" Derek called, but he was already on it. 

He wrapped the boy in more chains, wrapping almost his entire body.

"Derek, if this doesn't work-"

"I know, just not yet."

This should be over by now, the transition at least, why wasn't he slowing down?

Stiles yelled again in agony, throwing his head back. Derek heard the snaps of bones, and all the color flowed out of his face.

Though the room was deafeningly loud, Derek barely whispered.

"Chris. We're going to need some of those weapons of yours."


	14. White

He should have seen this coming. He should have prepared for this. For fucks sake, Stiles was half man, half tiger.

The sight in front of Derek still shook him to the bones though. Stiles was roaring in pain, snapping his jaw. 

Hair started to sprout out everywhere, and the sound of cracking bones never seemed to cease. 

"Derek?" Chris yelled over Stiles.

Derek stood motionless. "We. . . We just have to wait."

Chris swallowed, not able to watch the boy in so much pain. Derek wished he could do the same. 

Suddenly, Stiles collapsed to the ground, full changed into a white as snow wolf. 

"Holy. . ." Chris trailed off. He turned toward Derek, who was motionless.

"Don't move an inch." Derek whispered, and Chris grew stoic. 

All that was heard was the tapping of rain falling on the metal roof and the soft breathing of Stiles. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, slowly leaning down, hand out.

Suddenly, Stiles snapped his eyes open, and growled, standing quickly. 

He snapped his jaw, ears laid back on his head. He was ravenous, foaming at the mouth, pulling on the chains.

"Those chains aren't going to hold Derek. We need to do something." 

"No! We can't hurt him!" Derek was practically yelling over the loud sounds of Stiles.

"Okay." Derek took a deep breath.

"Stiles. Stiles! Listen to me, it's me, Derek. Just, just calm down, everything will be fine." Derek speaking only seemed to make things worse. The chains were bending, and suddenly the one around Stiles's right leg popped off.

"Derek! We don't have much time!"

"Stiles!" Derek yelled. "Goddammit!" 

Derek let out a deafening roar, silencing Stiles. Stiles stayed utterly still, and they thought they had done it. Then, Stiles raised his head, and snapped the chains off. He was free. Stiles growled low in his throat, before he stood taller and roared. 

Derek covered his ears, as well as Chris. The whole forest seemed to run in panic at the sounds of Stiles.

There would be no stopping him now, not if Derek didn't do something.

"Chris, bow down."

"What?"

"Do what I say!" 

Chris lowered his body onto the ground, but Derek remained standing. 

Stiles walked over to Chris slowly, sniffing him. He smelled the wolfsbane is his pocket, and growled, making Chris reach for the gun. Stiles snapped his jaw, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Stiles." Derek said quietly. Stiles snapped his head to Derek, growling.

Derek's heart sunk. Even now, when Stiles was more calm, he didn't recognize him. At least not this way.

"Okay." Derek breathed. Slowly, as not to anger or startle Stiles, he took off his shirt.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing?"

"Stay down Chris, don't move."

Derek slowly undressed, and bowed his head. Stiles let out a low growl, and Derek looked at him, shifting his eyes to blue, and transforming into his black wolf.

Frightened, Stiles snapped his jaw, backing up. 

Derek growled, towering over Stiles, waiting for him to submit. Strangely, Stiles didn't. He raised taller, almost equaling Derek's height.

"He won't submit." Chris whispered to himself.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Stiles snapped his jaw again, ears laid back. He walked closer, crouching, preparing to attack.

Against Derek's words, Chris spoke out.

"Derek! You're his mate! Remember that!" 

Stiles roared, turning to Chris and running at him. Just as Chris pulled out his gun, Derek attacked Stiles from the side, tackling him.

Chris watched in horror as they fought, Derek had no other option.

Derek had Stiles pinned, who was snapping his jaw like a maniac.

Derek leaned down closer to his fatal teeth, and growled low. This growl however, was different. It wasn't a threat, and it made Stiles pause.

Stiles cocked his head slightly, and closed his jaw.

Derek again growled, leaning down, and Stiles sniffed the air. Letting out a whimper, he cowered back from Derek. 

Chris took this as his sign to leave, just as Derek crawled off of Stiles.

Derek shifted back human, hoping Stiles knew who he was now.

Both Derek and Stiles were bleeding a lot, but would heal soon enough.

"Hey." Derek smiled. Stiles whimpered again. "It's okay, you're okay, I promise. Don't be scared." Stiles slowly got up, tail tucked between his legs. Derek lifted his palm, and Stiles sniffed it, before resting his head it in. Derek grave a scratch behind Stiles' ears, and he practically melted. 

"So that's the spot huh?" Derek asked, smiling. Stiles sat down, leaning his head for better access.

Derek sighed. "Chris?" He called.

Slowly, Chris opened the door.

"Bring John and Scott."

Stiles' ears perked up when he heard their footsteps, and turned his gaze.

He growled, just for a moment, before Derek soothed him.

"Shh, it's okay." Derek whispered.

"Come on, it's safe." John and Scott walked closer, still timid. John slid off his coat, handing it to a naked Derek, and Scott crouched down in front of Stiles. He stuck out him palm, letting him smell it before he made a move to pet him.

"This. . . This is my son." Tears whelped in his eyes.

"Yes sir. I-"

"Don't you dare think about apologizing to me. You saved his life."

Derek nodded, and turned back to Stiles.

"It's should be over soon, but he's going to be tired. I think it would be nice for him to be in a familiar place when he wakes up human."

"You can take him back to my place then." John said.

"Will do. But first sir, I. . . If you don't mind, I'd like to go on a run with him."

"Why the hell woul-" Scott elbowed John. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll see you back at the house then?"

"Yes." With that, John, Chris, and Scott left, leaving only Stiles and Derek.

"How about we get you out of this place?"

Stiles whined excitedly. 

Derek stood, and lead Stiles outside.

Immediately, Stiles took off, forcing Derek to run to catch up. Luckily he had anticipated this.

Running for werewolves was. . . Freeing. It loosened muscles, and just freed your thoughts. For however long you ran, it was just you. 

Running with your mate, was a completely different feeling.

Running with your newborn mate was. . . Interesting.

Stiles kept stopping randomly, spotting a squirrel or sniffing a random spot of grass. At one point he discovered a pollen filled flower, which sent him into a sneezing fit. 

Derek could barely stop laughing by the time Stiles had ran along, finding a pond. He stopped to drink, and Derek stood and watched, knowing it wouldn't be long until Stiles shifted back.

"Come on." Derek jerked his head, walking toward's Stiles' house.

The remainder of the walk was actually peaceful. Both Derek and Stiles walked at a common pace, enjoying the cool night, especially since it had stopped raining. Stiles would perk his ears every time he heard the crickets, or a bird flutter it's wings, but would keep walking.

When they arrived outside of the house, Stiles practically ran to the front steps.

"Hold on now. You're going to track mud." Derek protested.

"Already prepared." John said, opening the front door to expose his towel covered floor. Stiles ran inside, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"As long as he doesn't get on the furniture we should be fine."

Stiles came up to Derek and nipped at him, before running up the stairs.

"Woah woah woah! I didn't put towels up there!" John yelled. Derek chased him up the stairs, but it was too late, Stiles had already climbed on his bed.

Derek laughed, and apologized to John, who left the room grumbling.

Derek took a seat on the bed, petting Stiles. Within a few minutes, Stiles started whimpering, signaling him changing back.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Derek whispered, pulling Stiles closer to where his head was in his lap.

Changing back and forth between Wolf and man was the most painful thing Derek had ever endured, but the more you did it, the faster it went, and having a mate made it better.

After what seemed like eternity, Stiles had shifted back into a human. 

"Hey." Derek whispered, petting the hair out of Stiles' face.

"Hey." He whispered back. Stiles was covered in sweat and blood, his hair matter and bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "M' tired."

"Okay." Derek pulled Stiles gently around, to where he was actually laying on a pillow, and laid down beside him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Derek smiled, and he watched as Stiles fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I'll make it up to you ;)


	15. Savior

Gone. Gone. Gone.

He was gone. Where did he go? He wasn't coming back. Come back! Gone, gone gone.

"Stiles." 

Gone, he's gone. Why isn't he here? 

"Stiles."

Please, please, he's gone!

"Stiles!" 

Stiles sat up quickly, sucking in air.

Almost as soon as he was up, he ran to the bathroom, burying his head in the toilet, puking up whatever he had ate last night.

Derek rubbed his back soothingly, as Stiles dry heaved.

"Shh. It's okay baby." Derek whispered sweet nothings, trying to comfort Stiles through his nightmare.

Derek knew what they were like, to some extent. He had lost everything, which is exactly how Stiles felt right now. He lost a piece of himself.

Stiles pulled himself up, leaning on the counter. He paused, before splashing his face with water and rinsing out his mouth.

"Better?" Derek asked.

"I. . . Need to shower." Stiles didn't lock eyes with Derek, gripping the side of the countertop hard.

Derek licked his lips, inaudibly sighing. 

"Okay. I'll make breakfast. We have some things to do today, so. . ." Derek trailed off, not wanting to rush Stiles.

With that he left the room, head full of worrying thoughts and what if's.

For now, Derek told himself, he had one job. To make breakfast.

He headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, and as he was opening up the fridge, he stopped, seeing the note. John had informed them that he was at work, and to help themselves to whatever they needed, which was good, because Derek planned to do so. 

He heard Stiles walking down the stairs just as he was dishing the scrambled eggs onto a couple plates. He grabbed the toast that had just popped up, focusing on his work as though he didn't know Stiles was there.

When Derek turned around with the plates, he saw Stiles was shirtless. He paused, but didn't say anything, once again not wanting to make Stiles uncomfortable.

"I'm itchy." Stiles said quietly, explaining his lack of clothes as he took a seat.

"Oh?"

"I don't like the shirts. . . All of them are itchy. These pants were the only things that were okay."

Finally, something Derek understood.

"Yeah, that can happen after you shift for the first time, you feel out of your shin, uncomfortable."

Stiles nodded, eating the breakfast. 

"You said we were busy."

"Yes. We have a couple things we are supposed to do today, but we can push them off if you don't want to do them or-"

"I'm fine with whatever."

"Okay, well, if while we're out you feel like-"

"Stop!" Stiles yelled, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

"Stop treating me like I'm a patient!"

"Stiles I'm not trying to treat you like that, I'm just trying to make you comfortable and-"

"Then stop! Stop trying! I'm me Derek!" Stiles started to cry. "I get it, I'm broken, but I'm me! See me! Don't see me as the guy who lost his tiger! I'm not insane, and I'm not inconsolable! See me Derek!"

"I do, I do see you-" Derek stepped closer.

"No! You don't! You avoid what happened like the plague! You never talk about it, you treat me like I'm a ten year old who's parents died. Just stop!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying too Stiles!" Derek yelled, finally snapping.

"Then stop!" Stiles' voice cracked as he sobbed. "Just. . . Just be mine. Please." 

Derek bit his lip, suppressing tears. Just as Stiles said, he was broken. 

"I don't get any of this. I never wanted any of this, but it happened okay? It did, so, so please just-just-just-"

"Okay, okay." Derek stepped closer, grabbing Stiles, nodding.

"I'm here, okay?" Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms, and after a few moments of hesitation, Stiles wrapped his arms back around him, tucking his cheek into his neck.

Stiles growled deep in his throat, and Derek stopped.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid." Derek whispered. 

Stiles mumbled something incoherently. 

"Stiles?" He pulled back so he could see  
his face.

"You want me to see you as you are now. . . So. . . I have to see you as a wolf too okay?"

Stiles nodded, eyes still wide with tears brimming. 

"Right now you need to be scented and you're touch starved. I can help you feel better."

Stiles nodded, and Derek grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs.

"How does this work?" Stiles asked, once they were back in his room.

"Wolves are very sensitive to scent. Everyone has a different scent and when you have a mate, you scent kind of mingles, creating a new one. It's comforting, having someone else's scent on you." Derek stepped back a second, removing his shirt.

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." Stiles nodded. 

Derek swallowed, before breaking the heated gaze. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it on Stiles' wrist.

Stiles let out a small sigh, and became more relaxed as Derek slowly moved his arm up toward's his bicep. Soon he added his other hand, doing the same small motions. Gradually, he moved to Stiles chest, stepping closer. Stiles unconsciously placed his hands on Derek's hips. 

Derek buried his head in Stiles' neck, rubbing his cheek and jaw. This was Derek's favorite place. 

Stiles growled softly, rubbing his jaw on Derek as well. 

Derek too had felt touch starved and didn't realize how bad he needed to be near his mate. He guided Stiles towards the bed, gently pushing him down.

They both laid on their sides, intertwining their legs together, nuzzling in their necks.

When they were settled, they just kind of lay there.

After a few minutes, Derek broke the silence.

"We should get going soon."

Stiles frowned, but nodded. "Are we. . . Going back?"

"I think our meeting today is going to have something to do with that."

"Meeting?"

"Yes. We're meeting with the leaders, and. . ."

"And?"

"I've heard rumors the elders may be there as well."

"The elders? But. . . Why would they?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'm sure fights like ours, especially under our circumstances, don't exactly happen often."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Derek smiled softly, stroking Stiles' chin.

"I'm sorry. I'll try, I promise, I just. . ."

"You just what?" 

"You have no idea what it was like for me to. . ." Derek swallowed, keeping his hand on Stiles' cheek.

"Tell me, please." Stiles asked, placing his own hand on Derek's that was resting in his cheek.

"I saw you collapse and I. . . I knew you were gone, a part of you anyways. I. . . I watched the blade go through you and. . . I watched you die."

Derek licked his lips, taking in a shaky breath.

"Then I just. . . I didn't know what to do, so I bit you, and for a second, just a split second I had hope but then, then I knew I probably just killed the side of you that had survived, and I would never forgive myself."

"You were trying to save me." Stiles protested.

Derek nodded. "Still didn't make myself feel any better, watching you in the hospital like that, waiting. I was losing my mind. I listened to every breath you took, every heartbeat, waiting for anything to change, and then you woke up. . . It felt like a dream."

Stiles scooted closer, caressing Derek's hand.

"I was happy, for a moment, even with you screaming, when I realized you were really awake, then I saw the pain you felt and. . . I saw your eyes and I just thought. . . I have ruined this kids life." Derek but his lip, as the tears finally slipped past his eyes onto his cheeks. 

"And I. . . When I saw you on the full moon, you broke me Stiles-I. . . I felt as if I was in just as much pain as you were, watching you that way. At that point I. . . I wasn't sure if saving your life was worth it, if I cause you this much unbearable pain, if I ruined everything about yourself you loved."

"Derek. . ." Stiles didn't even know what to say. Even though he was, Derek didn't feel like a hero at at. After Derek's confession, Stiles felt the worst. He felt selfish, only worrying about himself, his own feelings, not even seeming to notice how Derek felt.

"You didn't Derek, you didn't ruin my life. You. . . You made my life worth living, you made my life possible." Stiles' voice shine as he spoke, trying to suppress his tears. "You are the only thing that can help me get through this, you're the only thing that helped me survive, not just physically, I. . . I don't even want to imagine what I would be like if you let me live after losing him. Derek you. . . You saved my life from the minute I met you in the woods." Stiles broke, letting the tears fall.

"No Stiles, you saved me." Derek said, placing his other hand on Stiles' cheek. He pulled him forwards only slightly, before both Stiles and Derek leaned in, crashing their lips together. 

A fire seemed to start, sparking something inside both of them. 

"I love you. God I love you." Derek shook his head, before kissing Stiles again.

"I love you." Stiles whispered back, in between kisses.

Though Stiles knew the hole inside his chest would never be filled, Derek sure seemed to help fill the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, but I just had a feeling this was a good place to end it. It was also a bit sad, but I had some loose ends I needed to tie up, so, I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	16. Secrets Are Meant To Be Spilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to dish out and update! I hope you will forgive me. I am going to try harder to update faster than I have been, and I hope you stick with me!

Stiles wasn't sure where they were going, it was practically impossible to tell. The only thing they passed by while running together was trees. Everything in their peripheral vision was a blob of green, whizzing past as they ran towards an unknown destination. 

They had met Michael just am hour ago, and had been running since. He didn't explain much, just told both Derek and Stiles to follow him.

Stiles' stomach was churning nervously in anticipation for what was to come.

He wanted to ask how close they are, or perhaps who they were going to talk to, but he kept his mouth, or muzzle for that matter.

Stiles tried to focus on something else, anything else, but nothing else could occupy his mind except for the fact that his fate was going to be decided within the next few hours.

Derek started to run closer to Stiles, trying to ease his anxiety, which did seem to help a little.

After a little while, Stiles noticed Derek sniffing the air, and before long, Michael slowed to a stop. 

He quickly changed back, slipping on his long robe and putting up the hood.

Stiles also tried to get dressed quickly, which was difficult with his shaky limbs and clumsy body.

Once everyone was dressed, Michael walked forward and held back the trees for Derek and Stiles, exposing where they were.

In truth, the site before Stiles gave him the creeps, though it had no reason to.

In front of him was a huge mansion, with amazing architecture that was clearly influenced from some place Stiles had never been.

The building was a dark grey, almost gothic looking with tall pillars and columns. 

"Come," Michael led the towards the entrance. 

The building seemed out of place in the woods, so secluded. 

Stiles tried to listen, but couldn't hear the signs of any sort of life here.

Michael held open the massive door, and Stiles walked through. 

Instantly he was hit with a cold blast of air, but minimal light was in the building. 

"Though I don't think you ever would, you must know you must never return to this building. The building itself is very secretive, let alone the people in it," Michael started, leading them down a hallway once they were past what seemed to be a front desk, with no one in it. 

The room Michael led them in was once again massive. The cream ceilings seemed to be carved into many shapes and curves, which cascaded down the walls. 

In the middle of the room, taking up most of it, was a huge mahogany circle table. It too seemed to be carved with similar curves in the legs of the table, as well as the chairs. Stiles knew not only must it be very expensive, but also very old.

"Please, have a seat." Michael instructed.

Stiles was surprised that with such a massive table, there were no other people to fill it.

"What is this place?"

"There isn't really a name, as I said, it is top secret. I assume you could call this. . . A palace, if you will. A place for royalty. A place for very special individuals."

"I thought I had already met all the chiefs." Stiles said, confused. He always thought he knew this place well, always thought it was just his same old boring home, clearly he was wrong. There were many secrets to this place. 

"You have met a select few, the field workers do to speak, the soldiers. I am one of those people, one of the chiefs who does a lot of work on ground, dealing with changes and programs, but are others who are. . . Higher than us."

"Other chiefs?" Stiles asked.

"So to speak."

Stiles sat back in his chair

"I never knew this place had so many secrets."

Michael gave a small smile. "And yet you have only scratched the surface."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Stiles.   
"The kids at the program. . . And the chiefs for that matter, do they know any of this?"

"No. They too are like field chiefs."

"So why am I getting to know all of this? Why am I here?"

"Stiles, in order to understand all of this, and discuss your options, I need you to know a little more, but. . . With this information comes many things, many dangerous things."

"You really want to talk to me about danger?" Stiles said.

"Stiles." Derek said quietly, resting his hand on Stiles' knee.

"Though I am extremely sorry for all that has happened to you, you must understand they were still relatively. . . Mundane." Before Stiles could protest, Michael continued. "That is not to say that murder, or changing from one. . . Species to the next is normal, I am just trying to say that there are things you are still unaware of."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Then enlighten me."

"I cannot do so unless you do something for me first."

"Okay?"

Michael stood up and went over to a filing cabinet, grabbing a stack of papers.

"I need to go over these with you, and I need you to sign a couple things for me."

"Holy shit, what is this? Am I finding out some conspiracy government shit or something?"

"Something like that."

Stiles swallowed, and Derek gripped his knee tighter.

"What do the papers say?"

"In a nutshell? That you can't tell anyone about this, nothing that you saw, or discussed, not where you were recently, none of it."

"Okay, I got it, I promise not to say anything." Stiles signed the first paper.

"Stiles, you misunderstand. When I say you can't, I don't mean you are given the ability to choose to stay quiet. I mean you physically will not be able to say anything about it, and you have to accept that."

"What are you going to cast a spell on me?" Stiles chuckled nervously.

Michael remained silent.

"Holy-"

"I need to explain everything to you now, before you freak out."

"A little late for that Michael."

"Stiles, please. I need you to understand exactly what I'm telling you, and I need you to stay calm, both of you. Are you able to do this?"

Stiles swallowed, but nodded, and Derek followed suit.

"Okay. I understand that you have very little knowledge of outside places, although you have seen more than more your age. I first need you to understand how our world works."

Michael pulled out a blank sheet of paper and drew a compass.

"As you know a little bit about, here, we are not the only ones with. . . Abilities. The world is split into places based on where they are on the compass. North, north-east, east, south-east, and so on. Each place however has a different type of people, each having different abilities. Here for example, we are shape-shifters. In Derek's village, they are werewolves."

Michael continued to label and draw things to help Stiles and Derek further understand.

"This isn't new knowledge to you I know, we keep these things secret for safety reasons, but, I need you to know. North-east," Michael labeled, "they are mind readers, and their jobs focus on criminal justice. They are the soldier village essentially. East, they control the elements, and focus on preserving nature and all the world's food sources. South-east, as you know, are werewolves, and they are miners. South, are wizards and witches, and they build and repair. South-west, are able to communicate with animals, and they focus on health care. The west, they all have the ability to fly, and they focus on technology. Obviously here at north west, you know we are animal shifters, and focus on farming."

"Okay but. . . How does- wait. You missed one, what about north?" Stiles pointed.

Michael set down his pencil.

"This is where everything ties in. All these places have their own sort of authority. Here we have chiefs, where Derek came from they have an alpha. All of these places help each other to function. We would not be where we are today, have the technology and medicine we do today, without these people. We limit contact however, for a great reason. You remember the story about the original 3 chiefs, and how they were cursed?"

"Yes."

"Soon after, the people got stronger, other villages feared them. They wanted revenge because the three killed the witches, their kind. Soon a war broke out. Allies were no longer allies, and people died. Chiefs were challenges, but before all hell could break loose, a treaty was signed."

"A treaty saying we couldn't travel to those lands?"

"Something like that. A treaty saying trade was allowed, but anyone else entering land would cause war."

"But, I went to where Derek was and I was fine. And what about leaders? Isn't their job to travel around and keep the peace. I mean I met one at Derek's ceremony."

"Yes, that is their job, but that is solely their job. A lot of times because leaders travel quietly, they are seen as intimidating or scary, but really they do less than us chiefs do. And back to Derek, we have been allies with the wolves for a while, as they are fellow shifters like us, we feel we have been forever tied together. Obviously we cannot break the treaty, but we can bend the rules for one who lost. Besides, no one from any other village has found out, otherwise war really would start."

"Who knew I was so popular."

"Yes, well." Michael smiled. "However, the treaty also has another way it is bent so to speak. The ones who don't apply, the ones with an exception. The north."

"Why do they get an exception?"

Michael folded his hands together. "The North are supreme to all."

"Why?"

"Because we can do whatever we want." A voice spoke in Stiles' ear.

Stiles whipped around, but no one was there.

Stiles grabbed the chair and threw it, then stared at his hands. He didn't do that, that couldn't have been him. 

"Stop teasing the boy." Michael uttered. 

Suddenly Stiles was thrown up against a wall, and seemed to be stuck on it

"Stiles!" Derek called. As soon as he took a step towards Stiles, he was thrown again an opposite wall in a similar fashion.

"Oh? You don't think this. . . Child has caused enough trouble? I say to off him, it will certainly end this fued. Besides, he knows to much."

What uttered the words seemed to be a man, however he was fully clothed in a black cloak, hood drawn. His voice was the only indication of who he might be, and it was covered in malice and a foreign accent.

"I was instructed to inform him!"

Suddenly Michael was against a wall too. 

"Of what was necessary! You have been informing him of our past and everything in between, almost as if you want the treaty to be broken."

"You have been listening." Michael growled out. 

"I'm always listening dear child."

"Gabriel." Another voice called, this one lower than the other. 

"Stop toying, we have actual work to do." With a wave of his hand, the second man seemed to unstick all of them from the walls.

"Were you aware that your dear leader here has been sharing trade secrets?"

"Of course, I was the one who informed him too." The second man seemed clam, hands clasped together.

"Now then, please everyone take a seat."

Stiles stood shakily, and headed towards the chair. Halfway there Derek met him, and grasped his hand tightly. 

"Now, as my friend here was saying before he was so rudely interrupted, the north gets special rights because we ourselves are special. Unlike all other villages, we possess all the powers they have, not just one singular one." The second one stated, still cloaked.

"But. . ." Stiles bravely spoke. "That's impossible. That would mean you're an-"

His words were cut off when the second man slid off his cloak to reveal his true self.

"You're an elder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear them! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


	17. Returning

"But. . . I thought the story of the elders was just. . . A myth! A story parents told their kids so they would behave."

"Please, you really think that we would leave self chosen chiefs to lead entire villages?" The sassy one, Gabriel scoffed.

"Gabriel, please," the other one said. "Now then, my name is Klaus."

Both men were very different looking. Gabriel was young and had dark skin, with short black hair and bold eyebrows, while Klaus appeared older, with long brown hair and a growing beard. The most significant difference between the two however were their striking eyes. While Gabriel's remained a menacing red with cat like slits for pupils, Klaus' were a striking bright purple. 

"I'm sorry for any injuries my partner here may have caused, I promise he has good intentions in his heart."

"Forget about it," Stiles says, still shook up. "Can someone just tell me why exactly I am here?"

"To be frank, because you and your lover have changed the face of earth." Klaus said.

"Wow, way to warm up to it." Gabriel snickered, folding his arms.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I don-"

Klaus held up a hand, silencing Stiles. 

"Never before in documented history has one species changed to another. Although we regulate what our world knows about our past and the treaty, everyone knows not to cross into another land, it's even written into children's stories."

"He already knows this, Klaus."

"Gabriel, if you are just going to pester me you can wait outside." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but said nothing while he remained leaning on the wall.

"Of course there are loopholes as you have discovered and as Michael has explained. Never before has another species been accepted into this village either."

"Are you implying that other villages are more inviting?" Stiles asked.

"If you count slavery as inviting." 

Stiles swallowed.

"We were away for a while, on a business trip to to speak, so Michael had to deal with Mr. Hale here as he saw fit. He knew that you would never let him go, so Michael decided to let you stay. For a while everything was calm, until Michael also made the judgement call to let you into the chief program."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but instantly closed it when Klaus held up a hand.

"I'm not saying I disagree with the choice, I probably would have made the same."

This seemed to shock Michael.

"Though you started of weak, we could all see your improvement physically and mentally."

"You could see my improvement? So what, you spied on me?" Stiles asked, aggravated. 

"Not me in particular, a little chief you may know by the name of Brett."

"The other wolf." Derek scoffed. "I knew something was going on with him. No shifters from this village can transform into a wolf, he's a werewolf isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Okay so you spied on me, for how long?"

"Until this very moment you walked through our doors."

Stiles clinched his teeth.

"We had to keep tabs on you and your partner here, and I have to say, I'm glad we did. Mr. Hale seemed to have made some enemies while he was there, didn't you?"

Derek stayed silent. 

"Such enemies that Stiles lost his life, or partly at least, and just as we were about to step in, you did the unthinkable. You bit him."

"I saved his life!" Derek growled out.

"Hm. That's one way to look at it. On the other hand, you got rid of any ounce of humanity he had, making him into one of your own, a rather careless decision if you ask me."

"Good thing nobody asked you." Stiles grit out.

Klaus hummed. "I can see I've upset you, but you have to admit as Derek has himself, his plan was not thought out. But, let's not dwell on the past, as we have seen, you are thriving."

"Yeah, I'm alive, but why am I here?"

"We would like to send you back to the program Mr. Stilinski. Your ranked has been bumped up to first place, Mr. Hale remains second."

"I don't understand, you want me to go back?"

"Yes. We want you to continue your training until you are in the position to become a future chief. From there, we will continue to evaluate you."

"Evaluate me for what?"

"To see if you are made for more than just simple leading."

"I still don't understand."

Gabriel huffed, pushing off the wall.

"You're the first one of any species to be changed into another. You potentially posses more than one power, like us, except you were made, not born. You're special, and we have no doubt you are stronger than the average wolf, or shapeshifter for that matter. If you prove to be worthy, you will come with us."

Before Stiles could even breathe, they both disappeared. 

"Come, we need to get you back." Michael spoke sternly. 

The whole way back Stiles was silent, visibly worrying Derek.

They made the long trek towards the place where Stiles had almost died, and each step made them more anxious. 

"Do not be worried." Michale spoke. "Just follow me."

Stiles and Derek did as he said, and followed.

Walking back to this place gave Stiles chills, and the breezy wind didn't help. They were currently on the fields, but he knew soon they would be back into the main town.

Stiles stared at his feet while he walked, trying to avoid seeing anyone.

"Nice to see you two again." A voice said.

Stiles looked up and glared. "Wish I could say the same Brett, or is that even your name?"

Brett smiled. "Follow me, I'll be showing you from now on, thank you Michael."

"Wait." Stiles said, right as both Brett and Michael turned their opposite ways.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. Guess you don't have another option."

With that, he started walking again, and although Stiles was more than reluctant to follow, Derek urged him on.

"Does everyone know, what happened I mean?" Derek asked.

"We tried o keep it contained, but you know young people, so naturally, everyone knows everything, though I've heard twisted stories."

"Fantastic." Stiles muttered inter his breath. "Where are we even going?"

"Klaus has ordered that you stay in chief houses rather than common houses with your fellow classmates. All your things have already been moved."

"Why?"

"Because of your status." Brett said, and Stiles left it at that.

Within a few moments, they were in the woods again, surrounded by secluded houses. 

"Here we are." Brett dropped the keys into Derek's palm.

"You'll be expected to join us for dinner and continue on your day as if you had never left." Brett started to leave. "Oh!" He turned back. Quickly, he placed two fingers on both Derek and Stiles' forehead. 

"Remember you won't be able to say anything about where you have been today, or what you know." He smiled. "And remember if you need anything, I'm only a howl away." He winked, before vanishing into the air.

"He's a dick." Stiles growled out, before grabbing the keys from Derek and unlocking the house.

"At least the house is nice?" Derek shrugged. Though dusty, it truly wasn't all that bad. All the furniture and decorations were already there.

Stiles sighed, sitting on the couch heavily, sending dust flying up into the air.

Normally Stiles might be in a frenzy to get this house cleaned up, but he had a million other things on his mind other than cleaning.

Derek took a seat next to him, placing his hand on Stiles' thigh. Stiles immediately rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Pick the first thing that's on your mind, we'll work our way down the list."

"Why do they want me?"

"Didn't they already explain that?"

"Kind if I guess. But. . . Beyond the fact that I was changed, and was already a different species, I mean there isn't anything different about me, not anymore. I'm just like you."

"They don't know that for sure, and neither do we. And they still think you have potential as a chief here."

"I'm not even sure if that's something I want to do anymore. I mean. . . I'm not even one of them anymore."

"Neither am I."

"Derek I. . . I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Derek smiled softly. "You'll always be one of them Stiles. Beyond the full moon, nothing really separates us from them. You're still you, still my Stiles." 

Derek placed a finger under Stiles' chin, and kissed him softly.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time."

"Wait. I haven't finished my questions." 

"We can finish them on the way to the dining hall, it's a long way back from here."

"Okay." Stiles nodded and followed Derek out the door.

"What do you think they all think of me? Do you think they know? The real story I mean."

"I'm not sure. I suppose you could always tell it."

"We'll see if I can, who knows what Brett did."

"I'm guessing he just eliminated us from talking about the-" Derek coughed. "About the-" He coughed more violently this time.

"Derek! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Derek said, rubbing his throat. "My assumption was correct though. Beyond. . . That night, and you in the hospital, I don't think we can say much else."

"Wow, guess they really weren't joking around about keeping secrets."

"Guess not, come on, let's keep going."

"Do you think they're afraid of me?"

"Who?"

"Everyone. The students, the chiefs."

"I think they'll be curious for sure, but I'm not sure. Stiles, whatever they think, it doesn't really matter. The-"  
Derek coughed. "Fuck. You know. . . Placed you at the top for a reason. You're clearly special the them."

"Guess so." Stiles shrugged. They were now out of the woods and walking through the town when Stiles came across the first one. The first student, staring straight at them, frozen in place.

From there, it seemed to spiral. Every person they passed was staring holes into Stiles, whispering quietly to each other. With his new hearing, Stiles could hear most of it.

"Don't listen in, that's rude." Derek said quietly.

"And it's not rude they're shit talking me?"

"You can't control what other people say, only how you act." Stiles huffed, he hated when Derek scolded him.

Derek pushed open the dining hall door with a squeak, holding it open for Stiles. 

For a few seconds they heard chatter, before the sound of everyone turning and then utter silence took over. 

The entire dining hall was staring straight at them.

"What now big guy?" Stiles hissed.

"Now, we eat." Derek gave a little shove to Stiles, pushing him forward and then eventually through the line.

Though the staring never stopped they at least filled the room with whispers, so at least it wasn't dead silent.

"Stiles, Derek!" E.J. called.

"E.J.!" Stiles explained excitedly. At least one person didn't hate him. E.J. hugged both Derek and Stiles before erupting into chatter.

"Man, I'm so glad you both are okay! We were all so worried!"

"I'm sure not everyone was," Stiles sighed, glancing at one of Jay's guys.

"Actually, they all seem to be. . . Peaceful. Without Jay leading their little click, they've been free to do as they please."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, but followed EJ back to their typical table, where everyone usual already sat.

Everyone smiled and most seemed to remark on how they were glad Stiles was back, something that comforted Stiles a lot.

"Alright, clearly no one else will ask, so, what exactly happened out there?" Erica asked. 

Stiles glanced around and saw everyone at his table was staring, waiting.

"You know what happened, you were there." Stiles stabbed at his peas, but never put any in his mouth.

"I mean after, after they. . . Took you away. They wouldn't allow us to see you, all of the chiefs wouldn't even let us leave this place."

"He was in a coma, for weeks. We weren't sure he would ever wake." Derek spoke, surprising everyone, including Stiles. "We waited for a sign, for anything, then finally he woke up screaming, his eyes gold, and at that point I knew the bite took. I knew he was a werewolf. Even so he. . . His tiger was still missing and he was a completely different person without him." Derek hung his head.

"Eventually, the full moon rolled around, and we got him into a safe place, where he changed into a huge white wolf. Changing seemed to. . . Fill the void a little, and he got better. After that we relaxed, waiting for things to calm, and Michael asked us to come back, so here we are."

Stiles had to admit, the story sounded pretty real, though most of it was.

"So how did your name end up at number one on the stats?" Jackson asked.

"During my shift and after I was monitored and they determined my strengths were higher than they were previously. They wanted me to get back to things as they were so they evaluated my stats and placed me there." Stiles shrugged. He hoped they believed him.

"Woah. Sounds like you've had an interested few days."

Stiles snorted. "You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I always appreciate your kudos and comments so much!!!


	18. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long. Life is crazy.

Getting back into a routine wasn't as hard as Stiles thought it would be, despite the stares and whispers that continued on throughout the day.

Breakfast conversation was light, but Stiles' nerves set in when everyone started to get up to go to training. 

Derek walked beside Stiles, resting his hand on the small of Stiles' back, sending a wave of comfort.

When Stiles had ended up in the hospital, they had just started their first round of training to see who could make it the second round on the leaderboard. As Stiles glanced at the board in the corner, he saw that round five leaders were still being determined. 

"Alright, we're splitting up, those who have made it in already, and those who haven't ."

Just to make sure, Stiles glanced at the board again, and saw his name in spot number one, while Derek was right behind.

Stiles snorted, but followed the group of those who had "made it." 

From there a relatively normal workout ensued, as well as some fight training, and Stiles was one of the firsts to finish. 

As he was wiping down the bars, he saw something move quickly out of the corner of his eye. He snapped his head to the side, but saw nothing.

"Hey," Derek clapped Stiles on the back, startling him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Derek said, concerned.

"It's fine, just a little on edge."

"Why's that? You made it remember?" Derek said, mocking the chiefs. 

Stiles gave a little smile. "Right. I need to get to class, I'll see you." Stiles said, before quickly ducking out of the training room. 

As he headed to class, he tried to stay calm, breathing in the brisk air. Being back here just put him on edge, he felt like Jay was going to pop out of the bushes suddenly.

He snuck into class almost late, and took his usual seat next to Lydia. 

"Mr. Stilisnki, glad you're back." Marcus said with a genuine smile.

Stiles nodded, clasping his hands together tightly in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Lydia whispered. 

"Yeah." Stiles said simply, trying to put his attention on the lesson. 

Although his eyes were glued to Marcus or the board the entire class period, Stiles couldn't tell you one thing about the lesson today. As soon as the bell rang, he practically ran out of the classroom.

He needed to see Derek, now. Not having him by his side was stressing him out, and he started to walk faster, shoving through the clumps of people that decided to mingle in between classes. 

He busted through the strength training doors, and started searching for Derek. He locked eyes with him across the room, and Derek could tell something was wrong.

Stiles started towards Derek, when Brett came in between them. 

"How have you been settling in Stiles?"

"Fine, thanks." Stiles tried to step around him, but Brett only got closer. 

"Had any trouble?"

"Nothing so far, if you'll excuse me."

Brett stepped in his way yet again. 

"I'm glad to hear it. Klaus has asked me to excuse you from strength training, if you'll follow me."

"Now?" Stiles asked, almost frantic.

"Is that a problem?" Brett's face hardened. 

"No. . . Lead the way." Stiles motioned. When Brett had moved, Stiles looked for Derek, but he was no where to be found. 

Stiles followed after Brett, clenching his jaw. 

He once again led him to a building Stiles wasn't aware even existed.

"Is Derek here?"

"No, this meeting is solely for you." Brett said, opening the door and practically shoving Stiles through it, locking the door behind him.

"Stiles, how lovely to see you again." Klaus greeted him, seeming to appear from no where. 

Stiles clenched his jaw tighter. 

"You seem tense. Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine." Stiles grit out, almost too quick. 

"Alright, well, no bother if you aren't, that's kind of what you're here for."

Stiles raised a brow.

"I don't think you need the extra strength training, so from now on, you'll come here after Village Knowledge. Follow me."

Klaus led him out of the room he was in from a different door he came in from. 

"This is where you'll be spending your time here."

The room was almost like a hospital, with its white walls and floors, and lots of monitors and machinery. 

"What is all this?"

"I told you that we have been monitoring you, from afar, now we are just going to monitor you more closely."

"You're going to study me."

"Call it what you like." Klaus shrugged.

"Where is Derek?"

"He's in class, surely you can survive a class period without him?"

"Of course I-"

"Good, then let's get started. Take a seat." Klaus motioned to a white doctor's table that was reclined up. 

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh Stiles, lose the face of worry, you're going to be just fine. We're just running some tests."

Stiles swallowed, but got in the chair none the less.

"Good, now, I'm going to start by just taking some blood."

"Why?" Stiles asked, beginning to sweat.

"Oh how you're full of so many questions." Klaus sighed. "We have a feeling your blood is going to be something different than any of ours, so naturally we need to study it."

Klaus slipped on some white latex gloves with a snap, before grabbing the needle. 

"Just a pinch, you've felt worse." 

Stiles looked away towards the ceiling, noticing a tv screen there. 

"What's that for?" He asked, as the blood was being taken from him.

"For another day, another test."

Klaus took the needle out.

"Now then," he said, placing the blood away. "We can move on to test number two. More measuring really. Can you go ahead and shift into your beta form me?"

Stiles opened his mouth the question him, but quickly closed it, nodding.

He closed his eyes in concentration, before opening them to reveal their golden sheen.

"Marvelous." Klaus smiled. He propped Stiles' chair up more so that they were at eye level. 

He grabbed a flashlight, and shined it in Stiles' eyes, making him blink quickly. 

He wrote something down, then put the flashlight away. 

"What color's are you seeing me in right now Stiles?"

"Normal right now." 

Klaus turned off the lights. 

"And now?"

"Red." 

"Can you see this?" Klaus held up a card, with four dots on it. 

"Yes, it's a card with four dots."

Klaus hummed, switching on the lights. He reached up to Stiles' lips, making him flinch, before he lifted his top lip to look at his teeth. 

Once again he wrote something down, before grabbing a small cylinder object. 

"Open." 

Stiles complied, and Klaus held the object underneath Stiles' right fang, pressing ever so slightly, before Stiles' fang punctured it and it started to produce a liquid. 

"It's only water, don't worry."

From there, Klaus' gloved hand picked up Stiles', examining his claws. He pulled out a sort of measuring tool, and documented their length, then performed the same test he did on Stiles' teeth. 

He then stood, and grabbed a headset. 

"I'd like to monitor your hearing now. I'm going to ask you to close your eyes, just for better concentration, as I play a series of sounds. There will be two rounds. For round one, I want you to raise your hand when you hear a beep. For round two, I want you to identify what the sound is. I'm also going to hook up this heart monitor and a brain activity monitor, to see how your body reacts to these sounds."

"Okay." Stiles nodded. 

Klaus processed to stick strange patches with cords attached on his body, then asked him to lay back as he reclined the chair.

Stiles slipped on the headphones, and closed his eyes.

"Raise your hand when you hear the noise please." Klaus repeated his instructions.

He first played a loud beep, and Stiles raised his hand with a wince. Slowly, the beeps got quieter, and the time in between beeps because random and unexpected. 

Finally, Klaus informed him that they were moving on to round two. 

The first sound was of water splashing against what sounded like bluffs, and Stiles relayed just that. 

Klaus studied his heart and brain monitor with every sound he played, and as Stiles told what it was.

The next was a baby crying, and then an explosion. From there, the sounds got a little more odd. 

There was a deer making noise while grazing, crickets chirping, and then a wolf howling. 

The wolf seemed to have an effect on Stiles, as he started to squirm. Klaus didn't stop the sound, and played it longer than the others. The wolf sounded desperate, in pain, and it made Stiles squirm uncomfortably. 

"Klaus. Stop." Stiles said out loud. 

He immediately stopped the sound. 

"Okay Stiles, I think we are done for today, we shall continue tomorrow, thank you for your time."

Stiles practically ripped off the headphones, and walked out of the building with a shudder. He had a feeling these tests were only going to get worse.

He was now even more uncomfortable than he was previously, and now more on edge. Walking through the same woods where a part of him died sent shivers down his spine. 

He didn't want to go to lunch, as he felt queasy, so he headed back to his and Derek's new place, finding it all cleaned up, not a spec of dust anywhere.

Rather than soothing him, it made him yet again more on edge, someone was in his house at one point, and he didn't know who. He couldn't even pick up a scent, as it was all masked with the smell of cleaning supplies. 

The one place he was hoping was going to make him feel safe was making him feel the opposite. 

He ran out of the house, which led him straight into the woods. 

Every where he turned he felt like he was being watched, like he wasn't safe anywhere. He didn't know where to go, or where Derek was.

Suddenly, he felt his throat closing up. He started to breath harder, trying to get air. He heart felt like it was going to pump out of his chest, and he started to shift, his wolf side feeling threatened. This did nothing to soothe him, and only scared Stiles worse.

He was panicking, eyes blown wide and chest shaking from trying to breathe in. 

Something started to almost bubble up in his chest, and unannounced, uncertain why he did it, he let out a monstrous, pained roar. 

A call for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	19. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Hope you guys love it!

Derek was certainly worried, there was no doubt about that. His mate had been missing, and after all that he had been through recently, Derek knew it wasn't just a coincidence. 

He was walking back to their place when he picked up Stiles' scent. It carried into the entryway of the house, but diminished almost as soon as it started. 

Derek made his way out of the house and was just about to head back into the square when he heard it. It was the most awful thing he had ever heard. His stomach clinched and his head started pounding. His heart rate quickened and a bead of sweat rolled down his back. 

Panic set it. This was his mate. From just one howl, one call, Derek could tell Stiles was alone, scared, panicked, worried, and desperate. And Derek knew if he didn't find Stiles fast, he would feel the same.

***

Please. Please. Please. 

Stiles needed Derek, he needed something to ground him. It was worse than just being out of control when it came to shifting. Stiles felt like he couldn't even control his human side. 

The panic was swallowing him, invading his lungs. His head became light and somewhere within the few moments after the call for his mate, Stiles decided he was going to run. He braced himself to stand, but before he could take his first step, he felt a pinch in his neck. 

Instantly, Stiles whipped around, but wasn't even sure what he was looking at. Everything was going blurry, and seemed to be tilting. 

After a moment, Stiles realized he had fallen on the ground, his back on the hard dirt, and Stiles found himself staring at the sun through the trees of the woods. 

His eyelids felt like they had weights on them, it was getting harder to resist giving in to what they wanted and closing them. 

"How long will this hold him?" The voice seemed to echo as if it was far away. 

"Not sure, but it's working for now." 

Stiles finally couldn't take it, and gave into the weight of his eyelids, turning towards the sweet bliss of sleep.

***

Derek's breath was ragged, and not just from the speed at which he was running just moments ago. 

He was sure this was it. This was the spot. The trail stopped here, his scent was heavy, it coated the bark of the trees and every blade of grass, even through the fresh smell of the rain.

Derek fell to his knees, grabbing the slick grass in his hands. This was it. It had to be, but Stiles wasn't here.

"No." Derek whispered, barely audible. His hands were shaking, as tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision.

He didn't know what to do, where to turn. He always had a next step, but not now, not without Stiles.

He drew in a deep breath, before releasing the most pained howl he had let loose since the death of his family. 

***

"Holy shit." 

"He's closer than we thought."

"He can't track us, don't worry. We'll be fine. Give me a hand."

The latch was lifted, and the two descended down what seemed to be a storm cellar. 

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Yeah? Why don't you express that to Klaus?" 

They continued down the sort of hallway, before opening a large metal door to a dingy basement.

"I'm glad you could finally join us. We were growing a bit worried." Klaus said, looking odd in his clean robes, sitting on a chair in the middle of a cinderblock walled room with dirt for a floor. 

"I'm sorry we took so long sir. I'm afraid the rain slowed us down."

"If a bit of water falling from the sky is enough to hinder your abilities to-" Gabriel started.

"Gabriel, please. They are so young." Klaus gave a smile to them, which didn't help to lesson their nerves. He stood, walking closer to the large table placed in the middle of the room. 

"He is still asleep then?" Klaus asked, motioning for the two to drop Stiles on the table. 

The male did so effortlessly, before stepping several feet back.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I wasn't sure how that would go. . . But I guess I was willing to take a chance." Klaus smirked at the two.

"You have done very well, I think we can take it from here. Jude, you and your sister's reward are back up at the house." 

"Thank you sir." Jude and the twin bowed in thanks, before running back upstairs and into the rain.

"So what now?" Gabriel asked, folding his arms impatiently. 

"Now, I'm afraid we must wait for him to wake up. Until then, I need you to tie him up in his cell. We can continue in the morning. Goodnight Gabriel." Klaus rested his hand on Gabriel's shoulder for only a moment before he too returned to the house.

Gabriel roughly grabbed Stiles before physically throwing him in the cell. Much to Gabriel's disappointment, he didn't stir. 

Gabriel sighed, but grabbed the wolfsbane soaked chains and effectively wrapped them around Stiles's wrists and ankles, making sure Stiles would not free them somehow. 

Then Gabriel locked up the cell, before whistling as he grabbed a chair. Sitting down, he propped up his feet on the table and crossed his arms. 

Within a few moments, Gabriel was asleep, awaiting the moment his new toy would wake up. 

***

"Derek?" A voice called, sounding like it was directly behind him.

Derek hadn't moved from the spot his knees hit the ground in over fifteen minutes. 

"Derek, what's going on?" 

"No." Derek shook his head, stilling starring at his hands intertwined with the blades of the grass.

The person came and stood directly in front of Derek, revealing themselves to be Brett, org all people.

"What are you doing here? Where is Stiles?"

At the mention of his name, Derek wanted to let out a fresh stream of tears, but he couldn't cry anymore. 

"I just got him back. . . I. . . He was just here."

"Derek. Tell me where Stiles is, now." Brett's heart rate picked up.

Derek shook his head. "I don't know." His shoulders dropped. "I followed his scent, I did everything. He's gone."

Brett sighed. "Okay. . . Okay, we can figure this out. We'll find him. Have you tried calling for him again?"

"No, you know I haven't."

"You're right, the whole damn village heard you. Either way. . . Try again, maybe he'll respond."

"He won't." Derek hung his head even lower.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel it." Derek raised his head slowly to meet Brett's gaze.

"I know something is wrong, I know he is hurt. I-I could feel his panic. I always feel him, he's always there, like a heartbeat, and now it's so faint I. . ."

Brett nodded. "Okay. You listen to me." Brett crouched low. "We will find your mate. We will find Stiles, no matter what it takes." 

***

Pain. That was the first thing Stiles noticed when he woke up. He tried to sit up with a groan, when he realized he was already partly sat up. 

He tried to blink some of the fuzziness away, and it was working slowly but surely. His head was pounding and his neck was super uncomfortable. 

Stiles went to scratch his eye when he hissed in pain. 

His eyes had finally cleared up enough to where he could see the wolfsbane chains.

"Wha-?" Stiles groaned out. His throat was dry and his mouth had a horrible taste in it.

"Finally! You know I really was expecting you to wake up earlier. You've already squashed some of my fun, I thought we were going to have a whole day together!"

Stiles tracked the voice, and saw it was coming from Gabriel, who was standing on the opposite side of bars. 

Stiles looked around, as his senses were really coming back to him now. He was in a cell.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?"

Gabriel chuckled. "You're in a lab, rat." 

Stiles shook the chains, hissing in pain as they burned into his flesh, producing a horrid smell.

"Let me out."

Gabriel whistled. "Sorry bud, no can do. Boss's orders and all. The good news is I can let you out in just a little while, then we get to have some real fun." 

Gabriel stepped up the cage. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He unlocked the door, and Stiles' heart started to hammer.

"Wow," he laughed, stepping into the cage. "Listen to that. Are you scared Stiles? The big bad wolf is scared?" 

Gabriel quickly crouched down in front of Stiles' face. 

"Let me out of here!" Stiles growled.

Gabriel cocked his head. "Trust me Stiles. By the time you're done here today, you'll be thanking God for this cage." He smiled. "Welcome to Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, it's going to get interesting from here!


	20. Low Sensibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at updating, and I’m about to suck even more, because this is a short chapter.

"I said let me out dammit!" Stiles shook the bars.

Gabriel laughed. "Do you really think you asking me to let you out will get you anywhere?"

Stiles growled. At this point he wasn't sure what to do. Every move he made sent a wave of pain throughout his body.

Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he was about to try threatening Gabriel when he heard footsteps, descending down the stairs. 

"Good morning Stiles, Gabriel." Klaus nodded at both of them.

"How did you sleep?" Klaus asked.

Stiles squinted his eyes. "How the actual fuck do you think I slept? You drugged me, chained me up, and threw me in a cell!"

Klaus shrugged. "I was always one to sleep anywhere. Well, no matter now. Up and at em' Stiles, we have work to do today. Gabriel, if you would." Klaus motioned towards the cell. 

Gabriel opened it unenthusiastically, grabbing Stiles and digging his nails into the skin of his arm.

"Don't even try to do anything stupid."

Stiles glowered. "Let go of me." He growled out. To Stiles' surprise, he did.

"If you'll follow me Stiles." Klaus said, heading back up the stairs. At the top, he paused, turning towards Stiles.

“I really wish you didn’t think so hatefully of us Stiles.” Klaus sighed.

“Get out of my head!” Stiles growled out. 

Gabriel smiled menacingly. “Unfortunately, your day is about to get worse. We can’t exactly have you remembering where we are right now, so I’m afraid I’m just going to have to. . . Alter your view on things.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry Stiles,” Gabriel spoke. “This will be the most pleasant part of your day.” With that, Gabriel placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, and suddenly he couldn’t see. 

“Hey!” He yelled. Or so he thought, he couldn’t hear anything. Was he even speaking? Could he talk? He placed a hand on his vocal chords, and didn’t feel any kind of vibration when he tried to speak.

Suddenly his hands were drug behind his back and wrapped up in something. Without being able to see, hear, or speak, Stiles had no way to protest.

The next thing he knew, they were walking. Even without two of his five senses, he could still tell they were outside, based on the blowing wind and the heat radiating off of the sun. 

He began walking, being pulled by one of the men. 

It was terrifying, being in complete darkness, no sign of anything, unable to pick up on anything other than the fact that he was being drug through the forest by a callused hand. 

He felt like he walked for hours. He tried to count, but too many things were going on, and he couldn’t focus. It was no use anyways. He also tried to think of a way he could get out of this, but with a wave of nausea, he remembered that they were understanding everything he was thinking, so naturally Stiles told them to fuck off. He wasn’t sure if they got the message, but he used the sudden tightening off the hand around his arm as a positive sign. 

Suddenly, sound came rushing back to him. 

“Alright Stiles,” Klaus spoke. Stiles heard the sound of a door creaking open, and the cold air suddenly, but still was unable to see.

“Take a seat, please.” Klaus said, right as he gave Stiles his sight back.

Stiles faltered, but say in the chair without a word. By choice or not he still wasn’t sure. 

The room was white, similar to the other one, with white plastic furniture to match. There was an entire wall lined with cabinets, and the rest were bare. 

Klaus grabbed a chair from the white desk with nothing on top of it but a single book, and came closer to Stiles, whole Gabriel remained ominously in the corner by the door.

“Today we are going to begin your tests.” 

Stiles went to speak, but realized he couldn’t. 

“Now, now. Let’s not be hasty. Let me finish what I have to say, then I’ll let you speak.” Klaus paused, almost as if waiting for Stiles to do something.

“Each day is going to be different, though of course some days might overlap. Everyday will begin with breakfast. From there, we will begin your tests, pausing for food and bathroom breaks only if needed. At the end of the day, you will return to your cell, where we might monitor you. This will occur until we are satisfied with the data we have collected. From there, we will create an exclusive training regime designed for you specifically. This routine will harness your full potential, and harbor you as one of the most powerful beings known. We are hopeful that by then, you will be willing to see our side of things, and join us.”

Though unable to speak verbally, Stiles communicated in his own way the entire time, by glaring, and clinching his fists.

“Now you may speak.”

“So what, you think keeping me here under my will, treating me as a lab rat will make me want to join you in your weird hippie cult?”

“Hippie?” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Gabriel, please. . . We are hopeful that once you see your full potential you will be willing to participate in something far greater than what you are doing now.” Klaus talked with his hands clasped causally in his lap.

“What if I like my life now?”

“Are you saying you don’t want to know more about yourself? About your power? About your mate?”

“Derek has nothing to do with this.” Stiles growled out.

“Actually he plays a crucial role in all of this. We were hopeful that he too would join us voluntarily, but unfortunately, that doesn’t seem like it will happen soon. Never the less, you are our priority, you’re certainly more extraordinary than a mere wolf.”

“I don’t want any part of this. I want to go home.”

Klaus sighed, before standing. “I’m sorry Stiles, that just isn’t possible.” With that, he placed a hand on Stiles chest, and suddenly Stiles couldn’t move.

Klaus started to strap him to the chair, ankles first. 

Even with how horrible being blind, mute, and deaf was, having all of that and not being able to move was worse. Seeing what Klaus was doing, hearing the cuffs being clasped together.

“What are you doing? Stop!”

“I told you Stiles, today we begin your tests. We’ve only gotten a mere glimpse of who you are.”

“Let me go!”

“Speaking is a privilege Stiles, it can be taken away.” 

The next time Stiles tried to speak, nothing came out. 

“For a while, we’re going to monitor your brain activity, then we’ll move on to your physical abilities. Perhaps we’ll mix it up, one day the one, the other day the other. For now, Stiles, I’m going to measure your response to images, similar to how I monitored your response to sound.”

Klaus modded to Gabriel, who turned off the lights. He pressed another button, and the ceiling tile moved to reveal a television.

“Unfortunately, these images may be disturbing.” Klaus said.

“Viewer discretion is advised.” Gabriel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for your support!


	21. Something Has Changed

It had been going on for days, or maybe it was weeks. After a while, you start to lose track of how long you've been stuck in hell.

Stiles hadn't seen light, hadn't been outside, hadn't talked to anyone but Klaus and Gabriel. He barely ate, barely drank anything. He didn't talk anymore, he didn't see the point. His skin was no longer white, but various hues of purple, blue, green, yellow, and often red. 

There was a strict schedule Klaus liked to keep. One day was physically experiments, the next mental. These days would alternate with no breaks, and no changes. 

Physical days became Stiles' favorite, only because he got used to the pain. It was expected, it could be dealt with. Every physical day Stiles would be hooked up to various machines, or tied up to various spots of the one room he was always in on physical days. Each day, he would either be electrocuted, beat, cut, stabbed, burned, or his bones would be broken. They would measure how long it took him to heal, how much blood was spilled, and more. He became numb to it all really. He no longer screamed, he just grit his teeth and closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over, and trying not to be sick. 

He no longer begged for them to stop, he knew it was no use. He no longer asked questions, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. 

After each physical day, he would be injected with various things. He wasn't sure what they were, but didn't ask. Some of the injections hurt, not the shot itself, but what came after. He would always feel like he was burning from the inside out, and that, that always made him scream. His voice would go raw from it, but after a couple hours, the pain would dull to a throb, and he would pass out. 

Mental days were hell. Stiles would be strapped down in a chair with no way of escape. He would be shown disturbing videos, or they would play audio or even tell a story. The worst was the videos, they came with audio too after all. 

They showed him things to make him tick, or make him scream, or sob. They showed everything that would get a reaction out of him, and none of them pleasant. 

They showed him videos of his dad, and they would zoom in to show how they would cut him, make him bleed. At first, Stiles knew it wasn't his father, there was no way, his father didn't look like that, but soon, after watching the videos in the dark, on repeat, his eyes pulled open, and his head forced to be facing forward, his thoughts were mixed together, and he started to believe it was him.

They showed him images of his mother, told him stories of how she was tortured, raped, and murdered. Stiles stopped picking up on how they changed the story. He always knew the ending either way. 

They would play audio of people screaming in pain, and they told Stiles it was his loved ones. 

The entire time, he was monitored again. They would measure his heart rate, brain activity, and more things he didn't quite understand, or care to. 

Today was different though. Today had changed. 

It started when Stiles was woken up by Gabriel, as per usual. He was brought out of the room he was sleeping in, Stiles called it room number 1, and was brought to the mental room, or room number 2. 

Stiles furrowed his brow. He had been to room number 2 yesterday. He should be doing physical today. This was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

When he and Gabriel had arrived at room number 2, there was another man already in there. He was large, very muscular. He wore a tight black shirt with black sunglasses to match, his bald head reflecting the light from the ceiling. He stood in the corner, arms crossed, and didn't move or speak. 

Stiles was placed in the chair he usually was, where he would sometimes wait for Klaus to come in. Most of the time, Klaus wouldn't perform the tests himself, he told Stiles he was often too busy, so Gabriel would do them, smiling the entire time, though he began to frown more often during physical tests when Stiles wouldn't respond how he wanted him to.

Gabriel roughly shoved Stiles back in the leather chair, quickly strapping his ankles and wrists down. He then secured Stiles' head, and then his eyes.

Gabriel didn't usually secure Stiles' eyes anymore. Stiles knew he had to keep them open the whole time and not break contact. If he did, he would be forced to keep his eyes open, but Gabriel had never began the day by immediately doing it. This led Stiles to the conclusion that today was going to really suck.

Stiles' heart rate increased as the screen above his head, much like the dentist office, was turned on. He swallowed, but said nothing. 

"Okay Stiles, we're going to switch things up a bit. Klaus thinks you're ready for something more, and quite frankly, we need more data."

More data? What else could they possibly need?

"We're going to move on to a new phase, go at things from a different angle, a new perspective." Gabriel took a step back, and pressed a button on the remote in his right hand. He briefly glanced at the man who was still in the corner, before looking at Stiles.

Stiles looked at the television, and as soon as it came on, his stomach dropped. It was Derek. 

Stiles clinched his teeth, trying not to say a word, or make a reaction. 

"Remember him Stiles?" Gabriel asked. 

The video zoomed into Derek's face. From the looks of it, this was an old photo, one they had found who knows where. 

The video went dark for a brief moment, before it came back on, and Stiles' stomach sank further. Derek was standing in their room. The video was being taken from the trees, and it zoomed in, focusing on Derek, who was on the phone, pacing. 

They were watching him. The sick fucks were watching him! 

Stiles let out a growl in his throat, and Gabriel looked at him. 

The camera went dark again, and next it was on a bleeding body. It didn't show his face, but Stiles knew. This was him, this had to be him. Even if the other videos weren't of his actual father or loved ones, this one had to be. 

When they showed the video of his father the first time, the man they were torturing was larger than his father, and had different color body hair on his arms. Little things gave it away that those people weren't Stiles' loved ones, even if it sometimes felt like it was, or they made him think about the possibility. 

But this was different. The man had black body hair, tanned skin and was physically fit. He wore the same jeans Derek did, and seemed identical in stature. The thing that really made Stiles sure was the little mark on the man's right hip. Just like Derek's. 

Stiles growled in his throat, ripping at the restraints. 

"Stop." Stiles growled out, the first words he had spoken in weeks. 

The video zoomed as a blade went across the man's stomach, making Derek squirm in the video. 

"Stop!" Stiles fought harder. The man from the corner came beside the chair, looking at Gabriel for his next move. Gabriel looked at the machines behind Stiles, seeing how his heart rate was increasing drastically. 

"No! Stop!" Stiles was screaming at this point, eyes turning and claws coming out. 

The video was still going on, Derek was still in pain, yelling and begging. Stiles wanted to leave, he needed to get away, he couldn't watch this, but his weak muscles and bones were stopping him from being strong enough to break the restraints. Just as he was about to stop fighting to try and convince Gabriel to let him out, he froze. 

He heard a roar, and knew. It was Derek. 

It was like a sudden burst of adrenaline came over Stiles, and he broke the restraints on his wrists. Before Gabriel or the other man could do anything, he tore the restraints off of his eyelids, and sat up, breaking the restraint on his forehead.

At this point, he was in full beta form, and was determined to let no one get in his way. 

"Stiles, stop right now!" Gabriel yelled, taking a couple steps back. 

The man grabbed Stiles and pushed him down back on the chair, but Stiles fought back. He quickly turned to the right, opposite of where the man was. The chair fell, and Stiles quickly ripped off the restraints still on his ankles, using the extra time he had gotten due to the chair blocking the man from immediately grabbing him. 

Gabriel ran close to the door, and lifted a latch. Immediately, the room was lit by a red light, and sirens began to go off. That couldn't be good. 

Stiles wasted no time, and ran towards the door, but was stopped when the man grabbed him, throwing him back into the wall.

Stiles growled, and got back up, cracking his bones back into place. 

"Stiles, calm down right now."

Stiles roared, eyes glowing more than they ever had, and Gabriel and the man covered their ears.

He used this to sprint towards the door, and managed to make it out. He got a brief inch of hope, before it was crushed.

Gabriel muttered something, and suddenly Stiles found him self losing his footing, before he was lifted up and thrown into the wall. When he opened his eyes and they managed to clear after his head being slammed into the wall so hard, he saw Gabriel with his hand out, and realized he was pinned to the wall, or a hole in it rather.

"I warned you Stiles, and now you're making things difficult for me." Gabriel curled his fingers, and Stiles suddenly wasn't able to breathe. 

He couldn't grasp what was cutting off his windpipe, as there was nothing there. He reached for something around him, but there was nothing. He felt a jagged edge of wood from the frame of the wall. Before he could even try to think it through further, he ripped out the piece of wood and used his last inch of strength to fight against the force pinning him to the wall and threw it as hard as he could towards Gabriel. 

He fell suddenly from the wall, and began coughing violently, trying to catch his breath. 

He looked up, and saw the wood was stuck in Gabriel's throat. He was bleeding profusely, but still grabbed the wood and began to pull it out. 

Stiles didn't stick around, and began to run again. Where, he wasn't sure. He crossed through another doorway, but was grabbed from behind and pinned down. The man had caught up to him. 

"Not so fast you little shit." He muttered.

Stiles growled low in his throat, before bringing his knee up between the man's legs. 

He groaned, and slacked slightly, so Stiles took the opportunity to throw him of and slice his neck with his claws.

He looked around, and saw no one was coming at him, but he knew with the sirens and Gabriel bleeding badly, they would be coming. He took what few seconds he knew he had to shift into his wolf form, sprinting immediately once he was on four paws.

He went through another doorway and was led to a big entryway. He paused briefly, and heard the footsteps coming for him, at least ten. He took off again, through what he hoped was the front door. He shattered the glass, and felt a piece go into his back, but he kept running. He knew he was in the middle of the woods, he knew that from when Derek and himself came and visited, but he didn't know how to get back home, and he didn't know much else. 

He was running as hard as he could, but felt them gaining on him. 

He couldn't let them catch him, not again. He had to find Derek. 

He turned his head on look back to try and see how close they were, and ran into something, making him stop in his tracks. 

"Now, now Stiles, why did you have to go and make such a mess?" Klaus stood in his way, hands clasped behind his back. 

Stiles knew he had seconds left before the rest caught up to him, and then there would be no chance of escape. He also knew he couldn't take on Klaus, he was undoubtedly the most powerful one here, and he had barely escaped Gabriel. So without another thought, Stiles threw back his head, and let out the most gut wrenching howl he possibly could. 

After only maybe three seconds tops, he was shoved the the ground, hand over his muzzle. 

"Dammit you stupid mutt!" Gabriel had tackled him, and though he still had plenty of blood all over his clothes and neck, he was healed.

"Bring him in, quickly." Klaus said. This was the first time Stiles had ever seen a hint of panic in his eyes.

If Stiles could have smiled he would have, and Gabriel knew it. He looked at Stiles quickly, and instantly Stiles' head felt like he was going to explode. He whined, scratching at the floor, trying to get loose, to no avail. 

Gabriel reached behind his pocket, and grabbed a syringe. He was about to shove it into Stiles' neck when he stopped. Nobody moved, and Stiles held his breath, because suddenly the most irate howl echoed throughout the woods.

For the first time in weeks, Stiles was positive of one thing. Derek was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


End file.
